10 years
by toothlesslover
Summary: AU Hiccup and Astrid run away after the incident in the arena with the Monstrous Nightmare and end up building their own village but when Berk find out and pays a visit how will Hiccup cope with seeing his father again.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

HTTYD 10 Year's Chapter 1 Leaving

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Alright Toothless, go, get out of here, Go! Go!" I said, I heard Astrid yell, "STOICK NO!", as dad grabbed an ax, and charged at us.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, I didn't know what to do, from the looks of things, I only had two options. One, I could stay, and try to convince my dad to listen to me, but dad never listens, so what's the point.

Option two; I could get on Toothless and leave, Berk never felt like home to me anyway, I made up my mind and jumped on Toothless's back, everyone around us froze, dad looked shocked, but that soon changed to anger.

"HICCUP!" Dad yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET OFF THAT DEVIL!".

"NO!" I yelled back, as dad glared at me, the whole arena became so quiet you could hear a pin drop, everyone was in shock, I have never yelled at anyone before, especially my dad. "I will not get off him, and let you hurt him, He's my best friend!", I said glaring back at my dad.

"Hiccup" my dad said, "that's a dragon. "I rolled my eyes, "Really, I never noticed, Hey bud, did you know you were a dragon?" I asked Toothless sarcastically. Toothless, not letting his guard down, did his dragon version of a laugh.

"You've thrown your lot in with them, you're not a Viking", dad said. "Good, I never wanted to be" I said, but, his next words were four words I never thought I'd hear him say, "You're not my son", I was shocked, my eyes went wide.

I heard a gasp and looked to my right, Astrid was standing there, her hands covering her mouth, eyes just as wide as mine had been, maybe even wider. Gobber was standing beside her also shocked.

"Then, goodbye Stoick", I said, "Let's go bud" I told Toothless.

He spread his wings turned, and flew out of the hole he had made to get into the arena. We headed for the cove; I was so relieved I left my stuff from last night there.

**Astrid's** **P.O.V**

I could not believe Stoick, how could he just disown Hiccup like that, does the man not have a heart. I looked at Hiccup and Toothless, and saw they were flying towards the cove, if I ran fast enough, maybe I could catch them and talk to Hiccup.

So I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, praying to Thor I could get there in time.

**Third** **Person** **P.O.V**

Stoick was still standing in the middle of the arena; his emotions were a mixture of hurt, anger, sadness, and confusion. He looked around the arena, everyone was still standing there, no one had moved. "All right everyone, go about your business!" yelled Stoick, as everyone left Stoick started home.

Gobber hobbled to the forge, he caught a glimpse of Stoick as he headed home, and he saw the sadness in his eyes. Gobber sighed and continued walking to the forge; Hiccup had been gone for what? 5 minutes, and he already missed the boy like crazy.

When Stoick got home, he slammed the door and sat in his chair, he took off his helmet and sighed. What had he done, now not only had he lost his wife, but he also lost his son. He looked over at a family painting done 15 years ago, when Hiccup was 4 week's old, a month before his mother was taken by a dragon, in one of the raids. Stoick sighed again; he started wondering what Valka would say to him, if she found out about what he had just done. He figured she would be yelling at him, for losing his temper once again, and she would have slapped him. for disowning Hiccup. What had he just done?

**Hiccup's** **P.O.V**

We landed in the cove, I jumped off Toothless and ran over to a tree where I had left my stuff from last night.

I ran back to Toothless and quickly attached it to his saddle; I opened the basket and grabbed my riding vest out of it. I took off my fur vest and shoved it inside the basket on Toothless, then I closed it.

As I was putting on my riding vest, I heard a concerned croon and looked up, to see two emerald green eyes staring at me, I smiled. "It's ok bud, I'll be fine" I told Toothless.

While I was adjusting something on my riding vest, I heard someone say "Hiccup" from behind me, I whipped around and saw, Astrid standing at the entrance of the cove.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" I asked, "I was looking for you, to see if you're alright", she said.

"Let's see, my dad disowned me, tried to kill my best friend, and the entire village thinks I'm a traitor, I'm just great!" I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant", she said sounding a bit annoyed. "I know what you meant, but it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm leaving", I told her, "What? You're leaving?" she asked shocked.

"I don't have a choice Astrid! If I stay, they'll kill Toothless, and who knows what they'll do to me. Personally, I don't care what they do to me, but I can't lose Toothless, He's my best friend" I said, She looked at me, and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Astrid... "I started, but I never got any farther before she kissed me, now it was my turn to be shocked, and I was shocked, for a moment, before I kissed her back. She pulled back after a minute and hugged me.

"I'll miss you", she told me sadly. "I'll miss you too, goodbye Astrid", I said, before jumping on Toothless. "Goodbye Hiccup" she said, before Toothless shot up into the sky.

We circled the island once before leaving, "Goodbye Berk", I said quietly, before Toothless and I took off to start our new life.

**Astrid's P.O.V**

I watched Hiccup fly away on Toothless, I watched as they circled the island before leaving, then I could not stop the tears from falling, I fell to my knees and cried, I cried till I had no more tears left to cry.

I wasn't sure how long I had been crying. Hiccup's final exam was this morning and from where the sun was, I would say it was a little past noon, I knew people would be starting to leave the great hall, I couldn't go back now; people would be asking me where I had been and why I had been crying.

I looked in the lake in the cove, to confirm that I had a tear stained face, I sighed and sat on a rock, and started thinking.

If Hiccup could train a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and the most dangerous and feared dragon known to Vikings, then what are my chances of training a less deadly dragon? Berk would never be the same without Hiccup anyway.

I made up my mind, I got up off the rock, grabbed my ax, and walked back to the village.

When I got home, I opened the door and sighed with relief, my parents weren't home yet.

I ran up to my room and closed the door, I went to my closet and took out a basket and my clothes, I put my clothes in the basket along with a few other things I would need. I scanned my room to make sure that I had everything, which I did. So I closed my basket, and put it in my closet, with my ax and closed the door, I wouldn't be leaving until dark.

Then I heard my stomach growl, I realized I hadn't had lunch yet, and it was too late to go to the great hall.

So I went downstairs, and fixed myself something to eat, When I was done, I quickly did the dishes, then went back to my room.

I decided to have a nap, being as tired as I was, I guessed me being so tired had something to do with how long I had been crying, so I climbed in to bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was getting dark, I looked out my window and saw everyone heading to the great hall for supper, I redid my braid and went to the great hall.

"Hey Astrid over here!", I heard someone yell, I looked over and saw Ruffnut waving me over to our table; I grabbed a plate of food, and a mug of water and went over to join her and the others.

"Hey guys" I said, "Hey, where have you been all day?" Ruff asked.

"Oh, I was...I was training", I told them, 'please, let them buy it', I thought to myself, To my relief they did buy it, "Oh cool", Ruff said.

"So Astrid babe, maybe you and I could..." Snotlout never got any farther, before I punched him in the face.

"Snotlout for the last time, I'm not interested!" I told him, the twins started laughing. "Anyway, moving on", I said.

We ended up talking about random things till it was very late. "Well I'm going to go, bye", I said, as I left the great hall and walked back home.

When I got back, I quietly opened the door to find my parents weren't home yet, but, they would be soon. I grabbed a fish from the kitchen and ran up to my bedroom.

I put the fish on my basket, in my closet and closed the door, I walked up to my window and sat down on the ledge looking at the stars.

My parents came home shortly after I started star gazing, they came up to see if I was home, said goodnight and went to bed.

I continued stargazing till the rest of the village went to bed, then I grabbed my basket, the fish, and my ax. I climbed out of my window and went to the arena.

When I got to the arena, I put my basket and ax down at the door, and went over to the Nadder cage, I opened the door, and the Nadder burst out, I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hey there girl" I said, She looked like she wasn't sure of what to do, I don't blame her. If someone threw an ax at me multiple times over, and tried to kill me, then offered me food, I would be confused to.

"I'm sorry for attacking you before" I apologized, "but I'm not gonna hurt you now, Here, I brought you this; I thought you might be hungry", I said as I held the fish out.

Before I could say anything else, the fish was gone, and the Nadder looked like she was smirking, I laughed. "Ok girl, can you help me?" I asked her, She seemed to nod.

"Ok" I said, getting a rope from the weapons bin, and grabbing my basket from the doorway, "I need your help to find a friend of mine, and his dragon", I explained, as I tied my basket to her.

She seemed to understand, and lowered her head, so I could get on her back, I climbed on her back and thought for a moment.

"Do you have a name?" I asked her, She shook her head, "Would you like one?" I asked. She nodded, "Ok how about... Stormfly?" I asked, She nodded again; she seemed to like the name.

"Ok Stormfly, lets go, We're looking for a boy named Hiccup, and a Night Fury named Toothless." Stormfly understood and we took off.

**Hey this is my first story so please be nice, I really hope you all will like it. Also, I do not own how to train your dragon, but I wish I did.**


	2. Chapter 2 Astrid and a new home

Chapter 2 Astrid and a New Home

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Toothless and I had been flying for about two hours, when I spotted an island. "Toothless, let's land down there" I said. He growled in response, and we flew down to a clearing on the island.

I jumped off him and looked around the clearing, "Ok bud, let's stay here for tonight, We'll continue flying in the morning", I told him.

"I'm going to go get some firewood, ok bud, I'll be back soon", he nodded, and started walking towards the beach. 'He's probably going fishing', I thought to myself. I wandered around, collecting sticks to make a fire, when I had enough; I went back to our makeshift camp.

Toothless was already back with a huge pile of fish; I smiled and put the wood down, "Hey bud, would you mind?" I asked, Toothless shot his smallest fire ball at the wood and the fire started. I grabbed a sharp stick from beside me, and took the fish Toothless pushed towards me, and started roasting it.

After we both finished our lunch, I went over to my basket of supplies and went through it, making sure I had everything. "Let's see my clothes, blanket, pillow, my tools from the forge, my blueprints, my journals, all my drawings of you, leather and a few other extra parts, to fix your tail in case something happens to it, my fur vest, my charcoal pencils, extra material, needle and thread, two rolls of bandages and some herbs, in case something happens".

"Alright looks like I didn't forget anything, so, what do you say bud, wanna go explore the island?" I asked Toothless. He nodded and we started exploring the island. It was a small island and we finished exploring it around 6, We flew back to camp, I set up the fire wood and Toothless lit it.

We had some supper and when we were done; I leaned against Toothless, and started sketching in one of the journals I brought with, I sketched for awhile.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to someone saying my name, I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again, because the fire was still going, and it blinded me for a few seconds. When I could see again, I saw Astrid standing on the other side of the fire, beside her was a Deadly Nadder.

"Astrid?" I asked, "What are you doing here?", "I came looking for you", Astrid said.

"Ok, but why? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I am, but why did you come after me?" I asked, Wondering, why she would leave her family and friends to come looking for me. "Why, because...because, I was wondering if you had everything you needed, You didn't really have time to pack." she said.

"Yeah, I have everything I need, now what's the real reason you followed me?" I asked, I knew she had another reason for following me, but she didn't want to tell me, I could tell by the way she refused to look at me. "What do you mean? That is the real reason I followed you", she said, still refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Then why can't you look at me Astrid?" I asked. "You must have followed me for a reason, so just tell me", I asked once again. Astrid said nothing, still finding the ground very interesting. "Please Astrid" I tried once more.

"Oh for the love of, I LOVE YOU!" She yelled. "I love you Hiccup, Life on Berk would never be the same without you, so I followed you! That's the real reason I followed you!" she exclaimed blushing.

I could not believe it! Astrid Hofferson just said she loved me, ME Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, also known as Hiccup the useless. "You...you love me?" I asked to make sure I had heard her correctly, still finding it hard to believe.

"Yes, I've had a crush on you since we were kids, but I never knew how to tell you without embarrassing myself, So I thought it would be better if I ignored you, but that was a stupid thing to do" Astrid explained, sitting down beside me. I could tell she was being sincere.

"Astrid?", "Yes Hiccup" she said, "I love you too" I told her. I could not believe it; I have wanted to tell her that for so long, it felt good to finally say it.

"Really?" she asked, "Yes, I have had a crush on you since I was 5." I admitted, smiling and blushing at her.

Astrid looked at me for a moment, then grabbed the front of my tunic and pulled me in for a kiss, I was a little surprised for a second, then I kissed her back. We pulled apart after a minute to catch our breath.

"Hiccup? "Astrid said, "Yeah Astrid?", "Is it ok if I come with you?" she asked. "Are you sure you want to come? You actually have a life back on Berk, I don't." I said.

"Yeah I know I have a life on Berk, but without you, I don't call that much of a life", Astrid blushed.

I started blushing again myself, She was willing to leave everything behind to be with me, "Ok, sure you can come. Now who's your friend?" I asked, gesturing towards the blue Deadly Nadder, on the other side of the fire.

"Oh, this is Stormfly", she said, walking over to the Deadly Nadder, "She helped me find you, I never would have found you otherwise", Astrid told me, petting Stormfly on the nose.

I smiled, got up and walked over to Astrid and Stormfly, I started petting Stormfly as well.

"Astrid?" I said, "Yes Hiccup?" she said, "It's getting late, Toothless and I were planning to leave first thing in the morning, so I think we should get some sleep." I told her.

"Ok, I'll sleep over here with Stormfly", Astrid said, "Do you want a blanket? I brought one with", I asked. "Don't you need it?" Astrid asked, "Not really, I'm not cold right now" I told her, "Ok" she said.

I walked over to my basket to get the blanket, once I had it, I brought it to her, "Here" I said, handing it to her, "Thank-you" she said.

I walked back over to Toothless and laid down against his side, "Goodnight Astrid" I said, "Goodnight Hiccup", she said. "Goodnight bud", I whispered to Toothless. Soon we all fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and saw Astrid and Stormfly were still asleep. I went to get more fire wood while Toothless went fishing for the four of us. When I got back, Toothless was back with enough fish for all of us.

After starting a fire, I started roasting a few fish for me and Astrid, Before looking over to Astrid and Stormfly, Stormfly obviously smelt the fish; she got up and walked over to Toothless, and the big pile of fish.

Because Astrid was sleeping on Stormfly's side, when Stormfly got up, Astrid fell backwards onto the ground and was startled awake. "Ahh!" Astrid screamed.

"Good morning Astrid" I said, trying to hold back a laugh. "Morning" she said a little annoyed. "Breakfast is ready." I said, as I handed her a fish.

"Thank-you." she said, taking the fish and sitting down beside me. We ate in silence for a few minutes, "Hey Hiccup, when are we leaving?" Astrid asked, "As soon as we're done breakfast." I told her. We finished eating in a comfortable silence.

When I was done, I went and picked up the blanket Astrid used last night, and put it back in my basket. Then I walked over to Toothless and re-attached it to his saddle. I looked over at Stormfly and saw Astrid petting her.

Then I noticed Astrid had her pack tied to Stormfly's back with a piece of rope, and another piece of rope around her so she could hold on. 'I should make a saddle for her, when I get the chance.' I thought to myself, as we mounted our dragons and took off.

We flew in silence until; "Hiccup where are we going?" Astrid asked, flying closer to me.

"To be honest with you Astrid, I don't know, I didn't really have time to think about where I would go, all I knew was Toothless and I had to leave." I explained.

"Oh, ok, but where should we go?" Astrid asked. "Um... let's fly to the next island we find, we'll stop there and see what happens I guess, unless you have a better idea." I said. "No, sounds good to me."

Actually the next island we found, was two hours away from the one we had spent the night on. We circled the island to see if it had a village, nope, it didn't so we landed in a clearing near the center of the island.

"Well this looks like a good place to rest I guess" said Astrid. I looked around the clearing, "Toothless and I are going to explore the island, would you like to come with?" I asked, "I'd love to come" Astrid said, "Ok let's go" I said.

We walked around the island for about an hour. "It's a really nice place" Astrid said, "Yeah; it's also a really nice place to stay", I said. "What?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, I've been thinking, we can't just keep flying our whole life, why don't we stay here?" I asked her. "You're right, we can't keep flying forever, and this is a really nice island, Ok let's stay here" Astrid replied happily. "Great! When we get back to the clearing, we can start building a house", "Sounds good to me!" Astrid replied.

We got back to the clearing an hour after noon. It probably would have taken us longer to explore the island on foot, but we rode our dragons to explore the island faster.

We started a fire, and roasted a few fish for Astrid and I. Toothless and Stormfly went fishing for themselves. After lunch, I put out the fire.

"Ok, so how are we going to build a house with no tools? I've only got my ax with me", Astrid said. "Well, I brought my tools from the forge," I told her, "And with Toothless and Stormfly's help, we should be able to build this house in no time", I added, "Ok, then let's get started" Astrid said.

We worked till supper time, and by then it was too dark to continue; we had actually got the floor done by then. I set up a fire and Toothless started it. After we had all eaten, Astrid leaned up against Stormfly, and I leaned up against Toothless.

"We did a pretty good job, considering how late we started. "I said, "Yeah we did" Astrid agreed with a yawn, "It's been a long day, I'm gonna go to sleep, goodnight Hiccup." "Goodnight Astrid".


	3. Chapter 3 Dragonese and building

Chapter 3 Dragonese and Building

**Third Person P.O.V**

Hiccup looked over at Astrid who was already asleep, then got up, and started walking towards the forest.

Toothless felt his rider's weight leave his side, and his head shot up.

He looked around the clearing, and spotted Hiccup heading towards the forest. Toothless got up, ran over to Hiccup and nudged him.

"Oh, hey Toothless" whispered Hiccup, Toothless gave him a questioning look.

Hiccup sighed, "Believe it or not bud, I'm not tired right now, so I'm gonna take a walk, Wanna come?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded, and they started walking and talking; well Hiccup did the talking, and Toothless listened, since Toothless could understand Hiccup, but Hiccup couldn't understand Toothless.

Hiccup wished he could understand Toothless though, Then Hiccup got an idea, "Hey Toothless?" Hiccup said.

Toothless looked at Hiccup, and nodded telling him to continue, "Do you think, you could teach me how to speak dragonese?" Hiccup asked, Toothless pondered this for a second, then nodded and licked Hiccups cheek.

"Great! Let's get started."

After about two hours, Hiccup was starting to get tired, so Hiccup and Toothless went back to the clearing.

Toothless lay down and Hiccup lay on his side, Toothless covered Hiccup with his wings, to keep his Hiccup warm.

Hiccup yawned, "Goodnight bud" Hiccup said, "_Goodnight Hiccup" _Toothless said, before both dragon and rider fell asleep.

**The** **Next** **Day** **Astrid's** **P.O.V**

When I woke up I found it was very dark; it took me a second to realize that it was Stormfly's wings wrapped around me.

"Morning girl", I said patting her side, she got up and stretched out her wings; I stood up and stretched too.

I looked around the clearing, I couldn't see Hiccup anywhere. I saw Toothless he was still sleeping, 'he must have his wings wrapped around Hiccup' I thought.

"Well girl, looks like Hiccup and Toothless are still sleeping, so why don't we go catch some fish for breakfast", I said to Stormfly. She squawked and nodded, I smiled.

I went over to where I had left my basket of stuff last night, and took out my fishing pole that I had brought with. "Let's go girl" I said hopping onto Stormfly's back.

We flew to the beach, Once we landed, I got off Stormfly and started fishing for Hiccup and I, while Stormfly started catching fish for herself and Toothless.

After about half an hour, Stormfly had enough fish for herself and Toothless, and I had caught enough fish for Hiccup and I.

We flew back to the clearing, I got some more firewood and Stormfly lit it. I started roasting some fish for Hiccup and I, and Stormfly started eating some of the fish she caught.

I'm horrible at cooking, but I can roast a fish without burning it, too much.

**Hiccup's** **P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of roasted, slightly burned fish, I opened my eyes and to no surprise, Toothless had cocooned himself around me like he does every night.

I yawned and patted his side, he lifted his wings off me "_Morning Hiccup_" he said.

We got a good two hours of practice in last night, Toothless taught me some basic words, good morning, good night, hello, goodbye, my name, his name etc. So I understood some of the things he said.

"Morning bud" I said petting his head, I looked over to where the campfire was and saw Astrid roasting some fish.

Stormfly was off to the side of the fire with a pile of fish, obviously for her and Toothless; I got up and walked over to Astrid, Toothless walked over to Stormfly for his breakfast, "Good morning Astrid" I said.

"Good morning Hiccup, I made breakfast" she said handing me a fish.

It was a little burned in a few spots, but I didn't care it was still good. "I hope its ok, I didn't burn it too much" Astrid told me, sounding a little worried.

"It's very good, you did a great job Astrid, thank-you" I told her, she blushed. "Thank-you Hiccup" she smiled, we finished eating in silence after that.

"Alright" I said, once we were both done, "Shall we continue building the house?" I asked, "Yes we shall" Astrid laughed at my choice of words. "Ok let's go" I told her.

We continued building the house till noon, then we stopped for lunch, We continued till around 7, and stopped for supper. After supper it was getting to dark to build anymore.

Toothless and I went for a walk, so he could teach me some more dragonese, Astrid and Stormfly stayed behind to rest.

Toothless and I practiced for about 3 hours, before we went back to the clearing; we looked at the house which now had the first two walls up, I smiled at our progress as I leaned against Toothless and fell asleep.

The next couple of days were pretty much the same.

DAY 3 on The Island Island, we got up, had breakfast, then we worked on the house till noon. We had lunch, worked on the house some more till 7, had supper, then Toothless and I would go for a walk in the forest so he could teach me some more dragonese. Astrid and Stormfly would stay behind to rest, Toothless and I would practice for 3 hours then we'd come back. Astrid and Stormfly would already be asleep by the time we got back. I would take a look at the house, we had got the last two walls up, then I would lean against Toothless and we'd both go to sleep.

DAY 4 Same thing, woke up had breakfast, worked on the house till noon, stopped for lunch, continued working till 7, had supper. Toothless and I went for our walk and my dragonese lesson, Astrid and Stormfly stayed at camp. Toothless and I would practice for 3 hours, go back. Astrid and Stormfly would already be asleep by then, I would check out our progress on the house. We had the stairs and second floor up, along with the hearth in the living room and kitchen. The downstairs bedroom had just the room done, then we'd both go to sleep.

DAY 5 woke up, had breakfast, worked on the house. We actually got the roof on by noon, then had lunch. After that we started working on the furniture till 7, by then we had made the kitchen table and chairs. We made four in case one broke, and the cupboards and shelves for the kitchen. So we were done the kitchen. We had supper then Toothless and I went for our nightly walk and dragonese lesson. We came back 3 hours later, Astrid and Stormfly were already asleep. Toothless and I went to sleep as well.

DAY 6 was a little different, instead of building the house; we worked on furniture after breakfast, since the house itself was done. We worked till noon once again, by then we had the couch and a small table for the living room, 2 beds and 2 dressers, one for me and one for Astrid. After lunch we continued. We made 2 small side tables for our rooms and a desk and desk chair for me. I would have built it myself, but Astrid told me she was going to help me, no arguments. After that we were almost done the house, now all we had left to do was to find some rock slabs for Toothless and Stormfly.

We got on our dragons and took off looking around the island for 2 good rock slabs. After looking around the island for a bit we found 4 rock slabs that were perfect for them.

It took us a while to get them back to the house, but once we did, we put one in the downstairs bedroom, (which was my bedroom) for Toothless, one in the upstairs bedroom (which is Astrid's bedroom) for Stormfly.

The last two were put in the living room by the fire, just in case Toothless and Stormfly wanted to sleep by the fire. By then it was 7, so the four of us had supper and after we were done eating, Astrid and I got our baskets of stuff, and went to our rooms to unpack.

"So what do you think of the house bud?" I asked Toothless, while unpacking my things in my room, "_It's really nice, I think we did a good job on it_" I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, I think we did good to" I said, as I finished unpacking my stuff, I put the basket in the corner of the room, and walked into the living room, Toothless following behind me.

"What took you two so long?" Astrid asked, as I sat down on the couch beside her, Toothless laid down on one of the rock slabs in the living room, "Nothing, you're just fast" I grinned at her.

Astrid smiled, and put her head on my shoulder, "So what do we do now?" she asked, "Well, you can relax, now that the house is built, but I think I'm gonna start building a forge tomorrow", I told her, While I put my arm around her shoulder.

"A forge, why?" Astrid asked, lifting her head from my shoulder to look at me.

"Well Astrid, I gotta have a forge so I can work on Toothless's tail and saddle, plus I like working in a forge."

"Aren't you done working on Toothless's tail? It looks good to me" she said, looking over at Toothless. "Well yeah it's done, but I want to improve it."

"Ok then, tomorrow we will start on a forge for you" she replied, "Astrid, you don't have to help me, I'm sure I can make it myself".

"Now don't start this again, I'm helping you, it'll go faster and then you and I will have more time together" Astrid smirked.

"Ok, if you really want to help me". "Yes I really do" she told me, as she laid her head back down on my shoulder.

"_Hiccup?_" Toothless said as he nudged me, "Yes Toothless?", "_Do you want to rest tonight, or continue you dragonese lesson?_" he asked.

I looked over at Astrid, "Astrid?", "Yes Hiccup", "Is it ok if Toothless and I go for our walk?".

Astrid sat up, "Yes, but what do you two do on those walks of yours that takes so long?" Astrid asked.

I looked at Toothless; he nodded, "Well Astrid, Toothless has been teaching me how to speak dragonese".

"Really? Hiccup that's awesome", "Yeah I think it is awesome to" I smiled.

"Do you think you could teach me?" she asked, "Well, Astrid, I'm not done learning dragonese yet, maybe after, or maybe Stormfly could teach you."

"Really, Stormfly could you?" Astrid asked Stormfly excitedly, "_Sure Astrid, I'd love to_" Stormfly said. "She said yes, she'd love to teach you" I translated, Astrid smiled.

"Toothless and I are going to go now ok, I'll see you later", I told Astrid kissing her cheek, before Toothless and I left for my next lesson.

Man, I couldn't wait till these lessons were over, not that I didn't love spending time with Toothless I do, but I couldn't wait to be done learning and then we could talk anytime, and I could spend a little more time with Astrid, Things were defiantly looking up since we left.

**Yes the island Hiccup and Astrid are living on is called The Island Island. Thanks to my second oldest brother for helping me name the island.**


	4. Chapter 4 First date and the big storm

Chapter 4 First Date And the Big Storm

**THE NEXT DAY**

We started on the forge after breakfast today, I knew it wouldn't take as long as it did to build the house. The forge would be smaller than the house, and have only one floor not two.

I told Astrid if she wanted to stop working on the forge with me she could, but she told me she was going to help me whether I liked it or not, so we worked on the forge, we got the floor and all 4 walls up by 7, then we went flying.

We hadn't been out flying in a while, and boy did I miss it. I made a promise to myself, never to keep Toothless grounded that long again.

We raced each other around The Island Island for 2 hours, before going back to the house.

Our first week on the island was really good, we were done the house, and by tomorrow I think we'll be done the forge.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was right, we finished the forge by noon today, we only had the roof and the hearth left to do yesterday. We celebrated by racing our dragons again, Toothless and I won.

Astrid and I spent the rest of the day learning dragonese. Toothless and I went into the forest to practise, and Astrid and Stormfly practiced in her room.

After our lesson today, Toothless told me I was done learning dragonese, I found out when we got back that Astrid was half done learning dragonese, if she practiced all day tomorrow she would be done.

"Hiccup will you be ok if I finish learning dragonese tomorrow?" Astrid asked.

"Yes Astrid, I don't mind, you can finish learning tomorrow, and then you and I can go out the next day" I said. Without even realizing, I just asked her on a date.

"Hiccup, did you just ask me out on a date?".

"Well, I mean, if...if you wanted to, you...you don't have to, if...if you don't..." she cut me off by kissing me.

"Yes Hiccup, I would love to go out with you "she smiled.

"Well, I'm going to head up to bed, night Hiccup".

"Night Astrid, come on bud let's get some sleep."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Good morning bud".

_"Good morning Hiccup". _

"Hey bud, wanna go flying?" I asked Toothless, already knowing the answer.

_"Hiccup, do you really need to ask"_ Toothless grinned. "Ok then, let's go "I said, jumping out of bed, and putting on my boots and riding vest.

We ran outside and I hopped onto the saddle.

"All right, let's see what you got today bud" I told Toothless.

_"Alright, hang on"_ Toothless warned, and hang on I did, for awhile anyway.

"Ok bud, you ready?".

_"Yes, just be careful"._ I unhooked my flying harness and jumped off Toothless, and we both started free falling.

I smiled at Toothless, and he smiled back with his gummy smile, I laughed.

We free fell for a few more seconds, before Toothless spun around, so his back was facing me, I grabbed his saddle pulled myself on, slipped my foot into the stirrup, and opened the tail fin.

Toothless spread his wings and we pulled up from our dive, "YEAH!" I cheered.

We continued flying and doing tricks for a few more hours, before we landed for lunch.

I spotted Astrid while we were flying towards the house; she and Stormfly were on the beach having lunch, obviously taking a break from her lesson.

After Toothless and I had both eaten, I wanted to look around the island, to see if I could find anything I could work with in the forge.

We actually found ore, and a lot of it. We went back to the house so I could grab my basket, that I had used to hold all my stuff, and filled it up four times and brought it to the forge. Now I had something to work with.

I went over my blueprints for Toothless's tail, and a few other blueprints of mine, then I worked on Toothless's tail, I made it stronger so it wouldn't flop around so much when we fly.

Then we tested it out, it worked perfectly. I just wish I had some way to make it black, so it would be harder to tell he was missing his tail fin.

I sighed, I still feel guilty for accidentally cutting it off when I shot him down.

"Ow! Toothless, what was that for?" I asked a little annoyed; Toothless had just smacked me in the back of my head, with his tail as we were walking into the house.

_"What? I had to find some way to snap you back to reality, what are you thinking about that made you zone out anyway?"_

"Nothing".

_"Really Hiccup?, I can tell when you're lying"_ Toothless smirked.

"Ok, I was just thinking about your tail, I still feel guilty about...You know, cutting it off when I shot you down...OW!, Toothless, really again?" I asked, as he smacked me with his tail again.

_"Yes again, Hiccup you need to stop feeling guilty about my tail ok, first off, it wasn't your invention that took my tail fin off, it was those stupid trees on Berk, second, I don't care that its gone, because I got my best friend out of it. Before you shot me down I had no friends, and now I have my best friend, I really can't imagine what my life would be like if you hadn't shot me down ok, you are and always will be my best friend, and you really need to stop feeling guilty about this, I'm perfectly fine with it ok"_ Toothless told me.

"Thanks bud" I smiled, _"Anytime Hiccup"_ Toothless said nudging me, I laughed and started scratching him behind his ear.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she opened the door, "I did it! I finished learning dragonese" she said running through the door.

"Congratulation's Astrid".

"Thanks, so what are we doing on our date tomorrow?" Astrid asked. "What would you like to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm willing to do anything, as long as it's with you" she said.

"Would you like to take a walk around the island tomorrow?" I asked. "I'd love to" she smiled.

"Alright then, well it's getting late, we should get to bed" I suggested.

"Ok goodnight, see you tomorrow dragon boy" Astrid called, as she and Stormfly went upstairs.

"Goodnight Astrid, come on bud, let's get some sleep."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Good morning bud" I said to Toothless, as I put my fur vest and boots on.

_"Good morning Hiccup"_ Toothless said, before we went to the kitchen, so I could make breakfast.

I started roasting some fish for Astrid and I, after dumping a basket of fish over for Toothless and Stormfly when she woke up.

As I roasted the fish, I started thinking, I might fly to a village with Toothless to get some things, something other than fish for Astrid and I to eat and some more leather so I could make her a saddle. I did bring some coins with me when I left.

"Morning Hiccup" Astrid said, as she came down stairs with Stormfly. "Good morning milady, breakfast will be ready shortly".

"Ok, so what were you thinking about when I came down?" she asked.

"Nothing".

_"Liar"_ Toothless called, looking up from his meal. "Really?" I asked. _"Yes really_" he smirked.

"So, what were you really thinking about" Astrid asked once again.

I sighed, "I was just thinking, I might go to a village to buy something's" I admitted. "Anyway breakfast is ready" I said, bringing the freshly roasted fish to the table.

"Thank-you, and what thing would you need to buy?" she asked.

"Oh, just some things for the forge, Toothless and I found a lot of ore yesterday, but I still need some other things" I explained.

"Oh, I see, but you're not going anywhere today, we have a date planed "she smirked.

"Oh I haven't forgotten, we'll head out after breakfast, if you want" I said. "Absolutely "she smiled.

Once we were done eating, I walked over to Toothless and Stormfly. "Hey bud, do you and Stormfly mind staying behind?" I asked.

_"No we don't, you two go and have fun"_ Stormfly said.

"Thanks, see you two later" I called, as Astrid and I started walking towards the forest.

**TOOTHLESS'S P.O.V**

_"So Stormfly, how did you meet Astrid?"_ I asked.

_"Well, she came into that cage thing that the other Vikings keep us in, and let me out of my little cage and gave me a fish. I was a little hesitant at first, she obviously noticed and apologized for attacking me, and promised me it wouldn't happen again. I still didn't trust her completely, I still didn't believe humans could change, but when she said she needed my help to find a boy named Hiccup and a Night Fury named Toothless, I was curious to see if humans really could change and trust us. Once I saw your rider sleeping on your side, I thought, well if he can change, then why can't she"_ Stormfly explained.

_"Yeah, I didn't really trust Hiccup at first either, we got off to a really rough start"_ I told her.

_"Really?, well now it's your turn to tell me how you met your rider"_ she smirked.

_"Ok well, it all started after he shot me out of the sky with one of his inventions, one night during a raid. He came looking for me a little later after he shot me down, he found me, but instead of killing me he let me go. I was really mad at him for shooting me out of the sky, but I wasn't going to kill him. I roared in his face and took off, or tried to take off is more like it, I didn't realize it till after I fell into a cove in the forest of Berk, that my left tail fin was gone. It was when I crashed into the trees on Berk, that it got taken off. I was pretty sure I was going to die of starvation because, I was trapped in the cove, and the lake in the cove didn't have that many fish. That is until Hiccup started showing up every day, he would bring me fish and work on my prosthetic tail fin, it took him awhile to find a way to keep it open, but eventually he found the best way, which involves him sitting in the saddle and he uses the stirrup to help me control my tail fin"_ I explained.

_"Wow"_ Stormfly said.

_"Yeah, he kept me hidden in that cove. One day your rider Astrid showed up, she wanted to know how Hiccup got so good in dragon training, he was using a few tricks he learned from me, so that he wouldn't hurt the dragons, and the other trainees wouldn't hurt them either"_.

_"Oh I know, I was one of the dragons they used for dragon training"._

_"Oh right, anyway, she made him fall to the ground, stepped on him, then twisted his hand back and made him fall to the ground again, then dropped her stupid ax on him. That was when I charged at her, I was only going to scare her away as a warning, but Hiccup stopped me and tried to explain it to her, but she ran away"._

_ "Hiccup told me we had to go after her before she got to the village or we were both dead, we flew over the forest and found her, and I grabbed her and we flew up to the tallest tree I could find, and dropped her on a branch, then landed on the top of the tree. Hiccup talked with her, and finally convinced her to get on my back, so he could show her since she wouldn't listen to anything he was going to say. Hiccup's original intentions, were to take her on a nice flight, to convince her that we weren't what they thought we were, but I had my own idea. I wanted to get my revenge on her for beating up my Hiccup. So when Hiccup said to take Astrid down gently, after she was on my back, I did the complete opposite, I went up as fast as I could, and I dropped into the ocean a few time and spun around. When I started spinning. she finally apologized, then I stopped and smoothed out the flight. I knew after that, she saw my Hiccup for who he really is, a dragon rider. The next day, was when we left, you might have heard what happened"._

_"Yeah, the Monstrous Nightmare told us what happened"_ she responded. _"I kinda figured"_ I said.

_"Wow, look at those clouds, I think we're in for a storm, we need to find Hiccup and Astrid quick"_ I told Stormfly. _"Yeah, let's go" _she agreed.

We were just about to go, when we heard, "TOOTHLESS!", "STORMFLY!".

We both looked towards the forest, Hiccup and Astrid were just coming out and calling our names over the wind, which was getting stronger.

"COME ON, LET'S GET INSIDE!" Hiccup yelled over the wind, as he opened the door and the four of us quickly ran inside.


	5. Chapter 5 A new friend

Chapter 5 A New Friend

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Whew talk about timing, it's a good thing we came back when we did" I said. _"Yeah, Stormfly and I were just about to go find you"_ Toothless told us.

"Yeah, if we were a few minutes later, we would have needed you two to come find us, right Astrid" she didn't respond. "Astrid? Are you alright?" I asked, walking over to the couch and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh what?". "I asked if you were alright?".

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just a little tired is all". "Are you sure your just tired?" I asked sitting on the couch beside her.

"Yeah" she started, just then we heard a huge thunder clap, Astrid jumped and moved closer to me.

"Astrid are you, scared of thunderstorms?" I asked.

"What, no of course not, that's ridicules!" she exclaimed. Then she looked at her boots and sighed, "I'm terrified of them" she said, very quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Oh I see" I said, as we heard another huge thunder clap, Astrid yelped and buried her head in my shoulder. I put my arms around her, I didn't really know what else to do, I was a little scared of thunderstorms to, but I was not going to tell her that, not when she's terrified of them.

I've never seen Astrid like this before, she must have hid it back on Berk to keep her reputation. "It'll be ok Astrid, I promise".

"It's stupid, I shouldn't be scared of storms like this, but I am."

"It's not stupid Astrid, it just means your human, everyone is scared of something, it's just that people have a tendency to hide it."

_"Even dragons get scared, but most dragons hide it"_ Stormfly told us. _"She's not wrong"_ Toothless agreed.

"See Astrid, you're not the only one."

"Ok, thanks, all of you" she half smiled, before she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Anytime Astrid" I smiled, she seemed to relax a little, "bud would you mind?" I asked Toothless, gesturing to the hearth.

_"On it"_ Toothless said, as he shot a plasma blast into the hearth.

"Astrid, I'll be right back" I told her, as I started to get up, before she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "Please...stay" she asked quietly, her voice was a little shaky.

I sighed, "Ok" I said, sitting back down again, she laid her head on my shoulder again, as I wrapped my arms around her, we stayed like that for awhile.

"Astrid?" I called quietly, hoping not to disturbed Toothless and Stormfly, who had fallen asleep on their rock slabs in the living room.

I got no response from her, I looked over at her, only to find she was already asleep, I sighed as I slowly and gently, so I wouldn't wake her, laid down on the couch and laid her beside me.

I was too tired to take her upstairs and I didn't want to wake her, the storm was still going on, and I could still hear the thunder, and the wind whipping through the trees.

If I accidentally woke her now, I don't think she'd go back to sleep.

I figured this way I could get some sleep and if she did wake up, hopefully I could calm her down, so she would go back to sleep, I fell asleep shortly after I laid down.

**The Next Day**

When I woke up, I felt a weight against my arm, I looked over and saw Astrid sleeping beside me on the couch, it took a few seconds for last night's events to come back to me. 'Well, at least the storm has stopped' I thought to myself, when I didn't hear anything but birds chirping outside.

I slowly got up, gently taking my arm back from under Astrid's head, she was using it as a pillow, I didn't mind, but I wanted to go make breakfast and I kind of need both hands for that.

_"Morning Hiccup"_. Toothless said as I walked past him. "Morning bud" I said, patting his head and walking into the kitchen, to the basket that held the fish.

"Well bud, looks like we'll have to go fishing, before I can make breakfast" I told Toothless. _"Ok, let's go"_.

"Just let me grab the other basket" I said, walking over to the second basket, before picking it up and grabbing the fishing pole I made yesterday.

"Hiccup" I turned around, when I heard Astrid say my name.

"Yeah Astrid?".

"Where are you two off to?".

"Well were out of fish, so were going fishing, would you and Stormfly like to come?" I asked. "Sure" she smiled.

"Ok then, let's go milady" I said. Grabbing her fishing pole as well as mine, we both jumped on our dragons and flew to the beach.

**At The Beach**

After we landed, Toothless and Stormfly went to catch their breakfast, while Astrid and I dropped our lines into the water to catch ours. I started looking around the beach, when I noticed something.

There lying in the sand, was what looked to be a broken oar, a little farther down the beach, I saw some pieces of drift wood, but not just any drift wood, it looked like a piece of wood from a boat.

"Astrid look" I pointed to the broken pieces of wood and broken ore.

"Is that a row boat?".

"Well pieces of one anyway".

"If anyone was out in that storm last night..." Astrid started to trail off.

"A ship wouldn't have stood a chance in a storm like that" I said.

"If one of the strongest Viking ships wouldn't have stood a chance in last night's storm, then whoever was in that row boat must have-" Astrid started, but I cut her off.

"Unless they washed up on shore, let's take a look."

Astrid nodded, and we started walking down the beach.

_"Hiccup wait for us!"_ Toothless called, as he and Stormfly ran over to me and Astrid.

We walked down the beach, and found more pieces of wood. Then I saw something further down the beach, as we got closer I realized it wasn't a something, it was a someone.

"Astrid over their" I said, the four of us quickly ran over to the person, it didn't look like there was anyone else; I looked over at the person in the sand.

It was a boy, he looked like he was about mine and Astrid's age, he was wearing a blue tunic with dark blue pants, brown boots, a black belt, and black fingerless gloves. He wasn't as small as I was in size, he looked a little bigger in size, and had dark brown hair.

"We need to get him back to the house" I told Astrid. "Astrid, you and Stormfly can continue fishing, Toothless and I will take him back to the house, that way when he wakes up if he's hungry we can give him something to eat".

"Ok, be careful" Astrid called, as she and Stormfly ran back down the beach to where we left our stuff.

"We will" I called back. "Ok bud, let's get him back to the house" I said, as I carefully lifted him up and onto Toothless. Once we were both settled on Toothless, we took off carefully so we didn't hurt him.

**Back At The House**

When we got back, I hopped off Toothless, opened the door and Toothless walked in and up to the couch. I walked over to Toothless and the boy, and carefully laid him on the couch, then I ran over to one of the shelves in the kitchen and took a box off it.

I had put the medical supplies in it, so it wouldn't get lost, then I walked back over to the boy. Toothless was gently nudging him to see if he could wake him up.

I check him over to see if he got hurt in last night's storm, sure I wasn't a healer, but after fifteen years of being bullied every day, Gothi taught me how to take care of the basic wounds. So I knew enough that I didn't have to go to her every day, especially when she had a lot of people to help.

Luckily it didn't look like he was hurt, but I would have to ask him when he woke up, just to be sure.

"I hope he's ok" I said, mostly to myself, but Toothless heard. _"He should be ok"_ Toothless said, as he nudged me.

"Hiccup we're back" Astrid called, as she opened the door and they walked in, "how is he?" she asked.

"Well, I can't find any signs of injury, but we'll have to wait till he wakes up to know for sure" I explained, as I took one basket of fish into the kitchen, to start some breakfast for us, and Astrid dumped the other basket out for Toothless and Stormfly.

Astrid walked over to the couch to check on the boy while I made breakfast. We stayed in silence for a bit, till I was done roasting the fish. I made some extra in case our new friend woke up.

"Astrid, breakfast is done" I called. "Coming" she walked over to the table and sat down. I walked over to check on the boy once more before eating.

I was just about to go eat, when I heard a groan, I turned around just in time to see the boy open his eyes.

"Wha...What happened?" he said.

I carefully put a hand on his shoulder. "You got caught in a really bad storm last night, and washed up on the beach" I told him.

"Oh, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is Astrid" I said, gesturing to Astrid as she walked up beside me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack".

"Nice to meet you to Jack, would you like something to eat?" Astrid asked.

"Yes please" Jack said standing up, but jumped as soon as he saw Toothless and Stormfly. "Umm, I don't know if you two know this, but you have dragons in your house" Astrid and I laughed.

"Yes we know that Jack, this is Toothless and that's Stormfly, their our friends" I explained, Jack just stared at them.

"Really?" he asked. "Yes Jack really, dragons aren't mindless killers like everyone thinks they are".

"Wow, so what type of dragon is that?" Jack asked, pointing at Toothless.

"Toothless is a night fury" I explained.

"Whoa, that's...that's amazing."

"C'mon, let's go eat, before the fish gets to cold, and maybe you can tell us how you got caught in that storm last night" Astrid suggested.

"I like that idea" Jack said, as the three of us walked over to the table to eat. While Toothless and Stormfly finished eating themselves.

As we ate, Jack explained how he got caught in the storm last night.

**Just so you know the Jack in this story is not Jack Frost this is not a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon's crossover his name is just Jack because I wanted to name him Jack.**


	6. Chapter 6 Darkwing

CHAPTER 6 Darkwing

**Jack's P.O.V**

"So Jack, would you like to tell us how you got caught in last night's storm?" Astrid asked me.

"Well, it's kind of a long story".

"That's ok, we had nothing planned for today, so we got time" Hiccup said.

"Ok well, I was running away" I told them. "Why?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I'm different see all the kids my age from my old village, liked to make fun of and bully me, because I never really wanted to fight people or dragons. It's not that I can't fight, I can, I have been trained by my dad. He's the weapons trainer in the village, he trained me since I was 4, but I don't want to fight. I want to be a blacksmith, the other kids from the village thought it was stupid to be a blacksmith instead of a fighter. The blacksmith took me on as his apprentice when I was 10, but I finally had enough of all the bulling, so I decided to leave" I explained.

"Wow" both Hiccup and Astrid seemed to be very surprised.

"You remind me of a certain blacksmith apprentice" Astrid said. "Really who?" I asked.

"Me" Hiccup said. I looked at him surprised . "Really?".

"Yes, actually your life and mine are kind of similar".

"Oh, how so?" I asked, I was getting really curious.

"I was made fun of and bullied for being different, but it was because I was a runt. I couldn't fight what so ever, nor was I the fighting type. Also I have been a blacksmith apprentice since I was 5" Hiccup explained. "But, I left for a different reason, and he's standing right behind you" Hiccup smirked.

I turned around to see the Night Fury. Toothless, I think his name was, standing right behind my chair.

"You see, I had been trying to prove to my village and dad, that I wasn't useless, and I could be a Viking. I shot Toothless down one night during a dragon raid, with one of my inventions. I went looking for him a little later, with the intensions of killing him to finally make my dad proud of me, but when I found him, I set him free instead of killing him. I found out a few days later, that when I shot him down, I took off his left tail fin by accident, so he was trapped in a cove, in the forest of Berk. So I made that" Hiccup said pointing at Toothless's prosthetic tail fin. "To help him fly again. But the first one never stayed open at first, I tried a few different ideas to keep it open, and the one that worked is the one he's wearing now. The saddle has a stirrup on it that connects to the tail so I can help him fly".

"Wow, that is so cool" I said.

"Thanks" Hiccup smiled.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Well, I guess I better start building a new boat" Jack said, Astrid and I shared a look.

"Where will you go?" Astrid asked. "I don't know yet, but I don't want to intrude" Jack said walking to the door.

"Jack wait".

"Yeah Hiccup what is it?".

"Why don't you stay here with us".

"No no I couldn't".

"Yes yes you can, and I think you should" Astrid told him. Jack opened him mouth to protest.

"Look Jack, we don't mind we got room, and you don't really have anywhere else to go right now so stay we insist" I said.

"Are you sure?".

"If we weren't, we wouldn't have offered to let you stay, now would we" I told him sarcastically.

Jack smiled "ok thanks".

"Anytime" Astrid and I said together.

"Hey Jack, wanna go flying?" I asked.

"What?".

"Well, Astrid and I were planning on taking a flight around the island, do you want to come with".

"You know, I would but you only have two dragon's-" Jack started.

I sighed, and jumped on Toothless, and held my hand out towards him, "well, you coming?" I asked.

"Are you sure about this Hiccup?".

"Yes Jack, I have been riding Toothless for awhile now, so let's go". He nodded and jumped on behind me.

"Let's fly" Astrid said, and Toothless and Stormfly walked out of the house, and took off into the air.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know right, you know Jack, if you want I can help you train your own dragon".

"Are you serious? yes! that would be awesome!".

"Ok then, we just have to find you a dragon, what kind of dragon would you want to ride?" Astrid asked flying beside us.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, what type of dragons have you already train?".

"Well, I've only trained Stormfly" Astrid said.

"Well, I've befriended and trained Toothless, I befriended a few Terrible Terrors and trained, well I don't know if I trained them, but I calmed down all the dragons in the arena. That's a Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback and a Gronckle, so you can pick from one of those types".

"How about that Monstrous Nightmare down there".

I looked down where Jack was pointing, and there in the middle of the forest, of The Island Island was a dark red and black Monstrous Nightmare.

"Wow, how did we not see it land?" Astrid questioned.

"Don't know, but let's go see if we can train it" I said, as we flew down towards the Nightmare.

As soon as we landed the Nightmare's head shot up and he stared at us. I slowly started walking towards him.

_"Stay back human!"_ he growled.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you" I said quietly, hoping I wouldn't startle him. His eye's looked over to Toothless, Stormfly, Astrid and Jack.

_"Trust him he's my friend and my rider"_ Toothless growled.

_"Your rider?"_ the Nightmare questioned. _"Yes"_ both Toothless and I said together.

"Trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise" I said as I looked away and held out my hand.

_"Trust him"_ Toothless told the Nightmare. _"Ok, I trust you"_ the Nightmare said, before he pressed his snout into my hand I smiled.

"Jack come here" I waved Jack over. Jack slowly walked over beside me "Ok, now do exactly what I just did" I told him.

"Ok" Jack said, as he held out his hand and looked away. The Nightmare looked from me, to Jack before he placed his snout into Jack's palm. Jack turned his head around slowly and looked at the Nightmare. "Wow! this is...amazing!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah I know".

"So, what now?".

"Now you need to name him" I said, walking over to Toothless.

"Hmmm, what do you think of Darkwing?" Jack asked.

_"Darkwing hmm I like it"_.

"He likes it" I told Jack.

_"Wait, your rider can understand us?"_ Darkwing asked Toothless.

_"Yes, him and the blond girl over there both know how to speak dragonese"_ Toothless told Darkwing.

_"Wow!" _Darkwing exclaimed.

"Well I think we should start the flying lesson".

"Wait, what? Hiccup I don't know".

"Jack don't worry you'll do fine, and Astrid and I will both be here ok" I told Jack.

"Ok Hiccup, I trust you and I trust you Darkwing" Jack said facing Darkwing.

_"Well then, let's go"_ Darkwing said lowering his head so Jack could get on.

"Ok, can we take this slow please".

_"Sure Jack was it?"._ Jack and Darkwing slowly flew up to where Astrid and I were waiting.

We flew around The Island Island helping Jack learn to fly for a few hours.

"Ok, let's head back to the house" I said as we started flying back.

"That was so cool!" Jack exclaimed. After we landed, Toothless helped me set up the fire outside. We decided to have supper outside, since Darkwing wouldn't fit in the house, two dragons is the house limit.

"Yeah flying is amazing" I said leaning against Toothless, Astrid nodded in agreement.

"You know, I wish there was a village where dragons and Viking's lived together, without fighting every five seconds" Jack sighed.

"Yeah that would be perfect for us, too bad Viking's are too stubborn to try something like that" Astrid agreed.

"Yeah, why don't we just build a village like that" I said sarcastically.

Astrid and Jack looked at each other then back to me, "what?" I asked slightly confused.

"Hiccup that's a great idea, you're a genius let's do it!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Wait, what?".

"Yeah! and Hiccup you can be the chief, since it was your idea" Jack said.

"What! No! I was being sarcastic!" I exclaimed, trying to get out of this.

"Sarcastic or not, it's a great idea and we're doing it" Astrid told me, in that tone that said there would be no arguments.

"No, I can't do the whole chief thing" I said.

"Yes you can Hiccup, you're a natural born leader, and I'm not just saying that because you're the son of a chief".

"Astrid, I can't be a chief even if it is a village with dragons, I just can't".

_"Oh stop being so stubborn Hiccup, you are 100% capable of being the chief, trust me you don't realize it but you're already a leader"_.

"Toothless I am in no way a leader, ok".

_"Yeah you are, you're a leader, friend and a dragon rider"_.

_"Toothless is right Hiccup, you can do it you just don't want to admit it"_.

"See Hiccup, even Toothless and Stormfly think you can do it" Astrid said. I sighed there was no way I was going to win this argument.

"Ok fine, we'll do this" I finally agreed.

"All right! this is going to be the best village ever. Wait how can we start a village with only 3 people and 3 dragons?" Jack asked.

"We can't, tomorrow we'll go to other villages and see if anyone wants to join. Or at least help out with the building process, but until then we should probably get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day" I said.

"Alright let's get some sleep" Astrid said as we walked into the house.

_"I'm going to sleep out here ok Jack, I won't fit in the house and I don't want to burn it down by accident, I sometimes flame up in my sleep"_ Darkwing told Jack. I had to translated for Jack since he can't speak dragonese.

"Ok, goodnight Darkwing" Jack said as we walked into the house.

"Jack you can have my bed ok".

"No Hiccup I can't take your bed, I'll sleep on the couch".

"No you are going to sleep in my room, don't worry I'll be fine. I'll sleep on Toothless's side" Jack gave me a questing look. "It's actually a lot comfier than you'd think, and I do it all the time".

"Well, ok if you're sure".

"I am, Night Jack, Night Astrid, Stormfly" I said.

"Night Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly" Jack said going into my room.

"Night Jack" Astrid said, as she grinned at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, Goodnight Hiccup, Toothless" she said, going upstairs with Stormfly.

_"Night Toothless, Hiccup"_.

_"Night Stormfly"_.

"Come on bud, let's get some sleep".


	7. Chapter 7 First recruits

Chapter 7 First Recruits

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

"I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't".

_"Yes you can Hiccup, don't worry you'll do fine"_.

"Thanks Toothless, but I still don't think I can do this", we were flying towards the closest village to see if anyone there is will to come help us build the village, and maybe join and I am really nervous about talking to the chief about this.

"Hiccup, Toothless is right, you need to calm down and stop worrying you will be just fine" Astrid assured me.

"Yeah and you have us as backup" Jack said.

"Thanks" I half smiled. "By the way, do any of you know the name of the village we're heading to?" I asked. I didn't realize it when I grabbed the map out of the forge, that the map I took had no island names on it.

"No sorry Hiccup" Jack shrugged. I sighed.

_"Hiccup the village is coming up"_ Toothless told me.

"Ok we need to be careful, we don't know how this village will react to three people flying in on dragons" I called back to Astrid and Jack. "Alright bud, let's go" I told Toothless. We flew down and landed by the dock's.

As soon as we landed, everyone in the village rushed over to us weapons in hand, but they all stopped short when the saw me, Jack and Astrid.

_"Stay back!"_ Toothless growled. "It's ok bud" I told him as I got off of him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" someone from the crowd shouted at me.

"Who is your chief?" I asked.

A man pushed his way through the crowd, he was not as big as Stoick, but no less intimidating, his black hair was pulled back in a small braid and he had a small beard. I had a feeling he was the chief because of his bearskin cape, almost all the chief's I have meet wore one, I however will not. "I'm chief Thunderhead of Skyclan village and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Hiccup, and these are my friend's Astrid, Jack and our dragons Toothless, Stormfly and Darkwing. We are planning to build a village where dragons and Vikings can live together in peace, and we were wondering if there was anyone here who would be willing to help us build the village" I explained.

"Well, I'm sure some of the people here would be willing to help, but how are you going to start a village with only 3 people and 3 dragons?" Thunderhead asked.

"Well, that's the other reason we came here, we were wondering, if maybe some of the villagers wanted to join us and learn how to train a dragon. Of course, they can always come back after they learn".

"I see and who is going to be the chief of this village?".

"Hiccup" Jack said. I just glared at him for that.

"I'll come" we all looked over and saw a girl with black hair in a side braid and green eyes standing at the front of the crowd.

"Heather?" Thunderhead said looking at her. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I think we should talk about this with your mother first, go home, I'll be there shortly and well talk ok".

"Ok dad" Heather said running home. I looked at Jack and Astrid, the chief's daughter wanted to join. I don't know if this will end well.

"Hiccup was it?" Thunderhead asked looking at me.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Alright Hiccup, will you and your friends come with me, to my house so we can talk about this?" Thunderhead asked.

I looked over at Astrid and Jack, they both nodded as they got off Stormfly and Darkwing. "Ok sure" I said.

We started walking to Thunderheads house, then I noticed Toothless, Stormfly and Darkwing we looking very nervous, and I figured it had something to do with the fact that the villagers still had their weapons out and ready to use.

"Umm, Thunderhead sir?".

"Yes Hiccup".

"Could you please tell the villagers to put their weapons away, it's making the dragons nervous?" I asked.

Thunderhead looked at Toothless, Stormfly and Darkwing, then back to me and nodded. "Everyone put your weapons away, and if any of you want to help Hiccup and his friends build their village, please get ready and go down to the docks" Thunderhead told everyone.

When we reached Thunderhead's house and walked in. Heather was in the living room playing with a boy about 8 years old. "Maria!" Thunderhead called.

"Coming", a woman with blonde hair and green eyes came down from upstairs. "Heather told me what happened at the dock's, and that she wanted to leave, but I don't know" Maria said.

"I know Maria, but that's why I thought it would be better to talk about it first. I brought Hiccup and his friend's as well".

"Oh hello there, I'm Maria, Thunderheads wife, you already meet Heather I presume and this is Rick" Maria said gesturing to the 8 year old boy who was playing with Heather before we came in.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hiccup this is Astrid and Jack" I said.

"Well please, have a seat" Maria smiled.

"Thank-you" the three of us said.

Toothless walked in behind me, as we went to sit down. "Hiccup can't your dragon wait outside?" Thunderhead asked me.

_"No, no I can't. I still don't trust you completely"_ Toothless growled slightly. I sighed.

"You see Thunderhead sir, Toothless is very protective, and he's still not sure if he can trust you completely yet, so even if I asked him to wait outside he wouldn't" I explained.

"Well as long as he doesn't attack, or burn the house down I guess he can stay".

"He won't".

_"I make no promises"_ Toothless smirked.

"Alright, now Heather why do you want to leave? you have a perfect life here" Maria asked.

"I know I have a great life here, but I want adventure, I kind of want to be more than just a chief's daughter" Heather said.

"I see, hmmm alright if you really want to, you can go" Thunderhead said.

_"He agreed to fast, there's a catch"_.

"But".

_"See I told ya"_ Toothless whispered to me.

"As long as we are able to visit whenever".

"Yes, you and the rest of the village are free to visit. As long as you send a letter letting me know, and do not harm the dragons".

"Alright then, Heather you can go".

"Yes! Thank you both" Heather said, hugging her parents.

"Well let us go to the docks and see who's coming to help you build" Thunderhead said.

"Umm Thunderhead sir?".

"Yes Hiccup".

"Would it be ok if I used your forge for a few minutes" I asked.

"Absolutely, Heather you can take Astrid and Jack to the docks and see who will be coming with you. I'll take Hiccup to the forge and meet you there".

"Ok dad" Heather said as her Astrid, Jack, Stormfly and Darkwing went to the docks.

Toothless and I followed Thunderhead to the forge. "So Hiccup, what gave you the idea to build a village with dragons?" Thunderhead asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story, but the short version is. I ran away from my old village, Astrid came with me and we found Jack a few days later, and I was talking with Astrid and Jack and sarcastically suggested it, and they agreed and talked me into it".

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you run away?" he asked.

"Oh that, umm...well it...it's because...well, something happened...with Toothless".

"Let me guess, your old village is a dragon killing village and you got in trouble for befriending a dragon?".

"Yeah, Astrid and Jack talked me into building our own village, where Vikings and dragons live together in peace. I'm still not sure how this is going to go, but I'm hoping it will go well and thank you for letting some of your people help us with the building process and letting you daughter join us".

"You're welcome, anyway here's the forge, I'm going to see how things are going at the dock's. Can you find your way back to the dock's yourself?".

"Yeah, I'll be fine thanks again Thunderhead sir" I said.

"Oh and Hiccup".

"Yeah?".

"Just call me Thunderhead" Thunderhead said, as he walked towards the docks.

"Alright bud, let's get started" I said as we walked into the forge, I grabbing some paper and sat down at one of the desk's.

"Alright bud, let's get to the dock's" I said a couple of minutes later when I was done what I had to do. I hopped on Toothless and we flew back to the docks.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Astrid asked me as we landed.

"I was working on something"

"Well everyone here is almost ready to go, Heather should be back soon she's packing something's to take with" I nodded.

Shortly after that, Heather and everyone else who was coming was ready to go. We all said goodbye to everyone. Astrid and I got on our dragons. Jack was just about to get on Darkwing, when Heather called me "Hiccup!".

"Yeah Heather?".

"Would it be ok if I flew with one of you instead of taking the boat, please".

"Sure, hey Jack would you mind giving Heather a ride?" I asked.

"Not at all, hop on Heather" Jack said as he held out his hand to help her up onto Darkwing.

"Alright let's go" I said as we took off. Not very high or far ahead, we had to lead the ship back to The Island Island.

"Astrid, Jack if you want to fly ahead, go for it Toothless and I can lead the ship back".

"Ok we'll see you guy's there" Jack said as he and Heather took off.

"Is it just me, or does Jack seem to have a crush on Heather?" I asked Astrid.

"I think he's not the only one with a crush. I saw Heather checking him out earlier" Astrid said.

"Astrid, if you want to fly ahead you can".

"No, I'm in no rush to get back. So Hiccup what were you doing in the forge?".

"I was working on blueprints".

"For what?".

"The village, that way the people that are helping can work when I'm gone".

"What do you mean, when you're gone?".

"Well, we can't really have a village with four people and three dragons now can we. I'm going to go to other villages to see if more people want to join us or help us with the building process. Either way I'm not going to be there for awhile, and I don't want everyone just sitting around not knowing what to do. This way, they can continue working without me" I explained.

"While we're gone, you don't really think I'm letting you go alone now do you, and I doubt Jack will stay behind either".

"All right, if you insisted".

"Yeah I do. You were freaking out on our way to this island, what are the chances of you freaking out on your way to another island?".

I laughed at that. "Yeah I know, I'm glad you, Jack, Toothless, Stormfly, and Darkwing were there. I probably wouldn't have made it to the island without you guys".

"Probably? You wouldn't have even left The Island Island if it weren't for us" we both laughed.

"Can I see your blueprints?".

"Yeah, here".

"Wow this is going to be the best village ever".

"Thanks Astrid".

"Anytime dragon boy".

**Just so you all know, any minor oc names in this chapter, and the others I got from a Viking name website. I did not steal them from anyone else, same goes for any main oc's ok.**


	8. Chapter 8 Our own village

Chapter 8 Our Own Village And The Proposal

**3 YEARS LATER HICCUP'S P.O.V**

Well it took three years, but we did it we were finally done building the village, which we all decided to call Dragonwing village. Toothless and I were flying around the village to celebrate before the party tonight.

The party was for a few different reasons. One we finally finished building the village was one of the main reasons. The other was that it was a thank-you and goodbye party for all the volunteers who helped us out and were leaving tomorrow. And it was also a New Year's party, because its New Years Eve today.

Toothless and I wanted to celebrate by flying. I did manage to keep my promise, about never keeping him grounded to long. We got up before everyone else and went flying till everyone else got up to work on the village then we went to help. "Well bud, I think we should head back, the party will be starting shortly".

As soon as we landed, Astrid came over to us. "There you are dragon boy".

"Hello there milady".

"So where have you been Hiccup?".

"Oh, Toothless and I went flying to celebrate before that party".

"Speaking of the party, it's about to start, so we need to get to the great hall".

"Toothless and I will be there shortly Astrid, I have to go to the forge first".

"Why?".

"I want to go get my swords, I left them there to get sharpened" I explained.

While we were building the village Jack and I were talking and he thought I should learn how to use a weapon. I knew he was right and I had been considering it. I asked him to teach me how to use I sword, I knew I was ok with one. I found that out when I was six. I had been playing with a short sword behind the forge and Gobber said I was a natural. Jack agreed and at least once every day when we weren't building the village and I wasn't flying with Toothless we practiced.

One day when I went to meet him to practice, he said I'm great with my left hand but he wanted to see how I did with my right hand, before I could respond he tossed me another sword and then picked up a second sword himself ever since I use twin swords. Jack told me I could keep the ones we used for training but I said I wanted to make my own but he could help if he wanted to.

Jack said he would help and give me some pointers as a joke, turns out we switched roles. I ended up re-teaching him almost everything he knew about being a blacksmith, the blacksmith that taught him did not know what he was doing, but we had a good laugh about it but now he's a great blacksmith. I made him the village blacksmith since everyone said I was going to be the chief.

"Could you not just sharpen them yourself?" Astrid asked.

"Well I was going to, but I had to go help Ari with her Monstrous Nightmare and I just haven't had time to go get them yet".

"Ok, I'll meet you there don't take too long".

"Come on bud let's go".

_"It's a good thing you actually let you swords at the forge, or else you would have needed a different excuse"_ Toothless told me, once Astrid was out of earshot.

"Yeah I know" I said as we approached the forge.

"Jack?" I called as we entered the forge.

"Yeah, coming Hiccup" Jack called.

"Jack, why are you still here shouldn't you be at the party?" I asked.

"I'll go soon, besides I thought you might want these before I locked the forge" Jack said. As he held up my two swords and a small box.

"Jack, did you forget, I do have my own key to the forge".

"Yeah I know, but hey I figured I may as well sharpen your sword's a little not much since they were sharpened a few weeks ago. That way your girlfriend doesn't find out you were lying about getting your swords sharpened".

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "She's going to find out later tonight anyway".

"True, by the way, when are you planning on asking her?" Jack asked.

"I'm thinking I'll do it at midnight. We'll probably leave the great hall a little before, so I can ask her alone. So when are you asking Heather out?".

"Oh umm...well, I was thinking about asking her sometime, next week".

"Really?" I ask smirking.

"Ok, I'm hoping to ask her out tomorrow" I laughed. "How did you even know I liked her?".

"Lucky guess. Also you have a tendency to stare at her in the same way I used to and still do stare at Astrid".

"Oh" Jack said.

"Well I think we should get going, before Astrid comes and drags me to the great hall" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, just let me call Darkwing" Jack said. I nodded.

"Darkwing, let's go, it's time for the party" Jack called into the backroom, where Darkwing likes to nap.

_"Go on ahead, I'll come soon"_ Darkwing called back.

"Come on, if we don't go now there won't be any salmon left".

_"Coming" _Darkwing said coming out of the backroom. I laughed again.

"Come on you two, let's go" I said as Toothless and I walked out of the forge.

What took you so long?" Astrid asked as we walked into the great hall.

"Nothing".

"Well it's time, as chief you have to go and make a little speech".

"Great. I almost forgot about that" I sighed.

Toothless walked up behind me and pushed me towards the front of the hall.

_"Go on, I'll be right beside you ok, you're not doing it alone"_.

"Thanks bud" I said.

Toothless and I walked to the front of the great hall. Once we were there Toothless shouted at everyone to be quiet, but to everyone that didn't speak dragonese and wasn't a dragon it just sounded like a Night Fury growl I took a deep breath.

"Well we did it, it took three year but we finally finished building Dragonwing village". Everyone cheered.

"I want to thank everyone who was willing to help us, this is a thank you and goodbye party for all the volunteers since you'll all be leaving tomorrow. It's also a New Year's party, tomorrow is not only a new year, but also the first day of Dragonwing village. I want to thank all of you for helping and joining us. Now let's celebrate" everyone cheered louder.

I smiled as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I never want to do that again" I said to Toothless, as we walked back to where Astrid and Stormfly were waiting for us, "but I know I'll eventually have to, because I'm the chief".

"You may not want to do it again, but you did great" Astrid smiled.

"Thanks Astrid".

"Anytime" she said kissing my cheek.

"Great speech Hiccup" Jack said as he and Heather walk over to us.

"Thanks Jack".

A few hours later I walked over to Astrid. "Astrid can we go outside for a bit, I want to ask you something?".

"It's almost midnight, but sure" she nodded.

We walked outside and I stopped under a torch light.

"So what did you want to ask me?".

"Well, what I wanted to ask...is well" I took a deep breath and took the small box from my vest pocket.

"Astrid Hofferson, I've been in love with you since I was 5 and I wanted to ask" I got down on one knee "will you marry me?" I asked. As I opened the box to reveal the ring. It was silver, in the center was one of stormfly's scales with a small sapphire on it. I had also engraved our initials on the ring.

The next thing I knew, Astrid tackled me to the ground in a hug. I quickly closed the box the ring was in, if to fell out we'd never find it in the dark. "Can I take that as a yes?" I asked.

"Yes, yes of course, I'll marry you Hiccup. I love you" she said as she grabbed the front of my tunic and pulled me in for a kiss. When we pulled apart she asked "what took you so long?".

"The whole building the village thing, I really didn't have much time to work on the ring, that's the reason I always came back to the house after you were asleep. I worked on it every chance I got, between not keeping Toothless grounded, sword training and building the village, trust me I would have proposed sooner if I could have".

Astrid smirked, "I know" she said as she pulled me in for another kiss.

"Now, let's go inside so I can see the ring better" she told me after we broke apart.

"Alright milady" I said, taking her hand and heading back to the great hall.

Once we were inside I opened the box again.

"Hiccup, its beautiful!" Astrid gasped as I put the ring on her finger. "I love it, but not as much as I love you" I smiled.

"So Hiccup, did she say yes?" asked Jack as he and Heather come over.

"What do you think?" Astrid asked.

"Congratulations you two" Heather smiled.

"Alright! Hiccup and Astrid are getting married!" Jack yelled.

"Really Jack?" I said.

"Hey, everyone was going to find out eventually. Why wait?" I rolled my eyes.

After Jack's little announcement. Everyone in the great hall came over to Astrid and I and congratulated us. After what seemed like forever Astrid and I decided to go home.

"It's good to be home" I sighed, Astrid laughed.

"Yeah, that party did get a little crazy".

"No kidding".

_"I'm so happy for you two, it's about time" _Stormfly said.

"You knew?" Astrid asked.

_"Well yeah, of course I knew Astrid"_.

"Hiccup who else knew?".

"Well Toothless knew because I don't keep secrets from him. Jack knew because I was working on it in the forge where he works. Toothless told Stormfly and Jack told Heather, but other than them no one else knew till Jack's little announcement in the great hall why?".

"I was just wondering".

I went and put some more wood in the hearth. "Toothless would you mind?".

_"Nope, don't mind at all"_ Toothless said, as he started the fire before going back to cuddle with Stormfly. As I sat down beside Astrid.

"Well milady, it's been a long day shall we head off to bed?".

"No, I'm content to stay here for the rest of the night" Astrid said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"If you're tired we should get to bed".

"I don't want to get up to go upstairs".

"Ok no problem" I said as I picked her up bridal style.

"Hiccup?".

"What? you said you didn't want to get up to go upstairs, so you don't have to" I smirked.

"Thank-you dragon boy".

"Anytime milady" I said as a laid her in bed.

"Goodnight Hiccup".

"Night Astrid" I said as I kissed her forehead and went downstairs, as Stormfly came upstairs. "Night Stormfly".

_"Night Hiccup"._

"Come on bud, let's get to bed, it's been a long day" I said as Toothless and I went into our room and fell asleep instantly.

**Yup I'm a Hiccstrid shipper and that's never gonna change :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Traditions change

Chapter 9 Traditions Change And The Wedding

**THE NEXT DAY HICCUP'S P.O.V**

_"Hiccup, Hiccup wake up". _

"What is it Toothless?".

_"I'm hungry". _

"So go to the great hall, you know where it is. I'll meet you there later".

_"No, I want you to come with. Don't make me lick you". _

"Ok ok, I'm up I'm up" I yawned, Toothless grinned. "Bud can you go see if Astrid and Stormfly are up, if not don't wake them up, I'll just leave Astrid a note ok".

_"Ok, be right back". _

I sighed 'crazy dragon' I thought to myself as I put my boots and vest on.

I walked out of my room, just as Toothless came downstairs. _"Astrid will be up soon"_.

"Toothless I told you not to wake them up".

_"I didn't, Stormfly was already awake, she said she was going to wake Astrid up before I came up anyway"_.

"Ok then, I guess we'll wait".

"AHHH! Stormfly stop, I'm up!" Astrid yelled from upstairs. I looked at Toothless and we both burst out laughing.

_"Astrid will be down soon, she's just changing" _Stormfly said coming down.

"Ok" I nodded.

A few minutes later Astrid came down. "Morning Astrid".

"Morning Hiccup" she said slightly annoyed.

"Well, should we head to the great hall?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go" I took her hand and the four of us headed to the great hall for breakfast.

"Good morning you two love birds" Jack said, once we walked into the great hall.

"Hey Jack, Heather".

"So Hiccup, we've all been talking about your wedding-".

"Have you now, did you forget who's wedding it is?" Astrid asked Jack.

"No, it's just we have been thinking about some of the traditions, like Hiccup would have to break into a grave to get a sword" Jack explained.

"Don't remind me, but I don't think that's going to happen, none of my ancestors are buried here, and even if they were I still wouldn't do it".

"Why would you have to do that?" Astrid asked.

"It's one of the traditions for the groom. The groom need's to retrieve a sword from a deceased family member, meaning they have to go grave robbing, but we have been thinking. We just built a brand new village, what's to say we have to follow those traditions when we can just create new traditions".

"You know what Jack, your right why do we have to follow those traditions if we don't want to. We built our own village, there is no one here to tell us we can't create our own traditions, and you know I've always thought most of those traditions were stupid anyway" I said.

"So let's go discuss some traditions with everyone else, and change them" Jack said taking Heather's hand and walking over to the table where everyone else was sitting.

We talked about traditions for a few hours, not just wedding traditions we also talked about some other's that we all thought were just plain stupid.

Once we were done with that we started talking about mine and Astrid's wedding. We set the date for next Friday and discussed a few other details. After that we all left the great hall to do our own things for now.

**HICCUP AND ASTRIDS WEDDING DAY**

"So Hiccup you ready?" Jack asked. We had everything ready, right now I was in my room putting my boots and vest on. I was wearing a dark green tunic, dark gray pants, a black vest, brown boot's, brown belt and the sword I was to exchange with Astrid was on my belt.

"Yeah, as ready as ill ever be".

"Nervous?" Jack asked.

"Yeah a little bit". Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine".

"Thanks Jack".

"Hiccup, it's time" Erik said walking into my room. Erik and his wife Rose are the village healer's. Rose was a healer's apprentice back at their old village. She started when she was 8 and finished at 16 then she helped the healer out for the next two years. Until we showed up, her and Erik were still dating then, but got married recently. Rose has been training Erik to be a healer as well.

"Thanks Erik" I took a deep breath.

"Don't worry you will do great".

"Thanks Erik, let's go" I said as we walked out of the house.

We were holding the wedding in the middle of town. so the dragons could watch. I walked over to Alf who would be leading the wedding ceremony. Normally the chief leads the ceremony. Unless he's the one getting married then it's the elder.

Alf is one of the oldest people who joined us at 22 now he's 24. Everyone who joined us was between the ages of 13 and 21, but that was when they joined us two, well I guess you could say three years ago since we finished the building process on new year's. So right now they are between the ages of 15 and 23. Alf and his wife Matilda are the only two people who are 24. So I asked him to lead the ceremony, he said it would be an honor to lead it for us.

Toothless, Jack and Darkwing were standing beside me. Stormfly, Heather and Scarlet (Heather's changewing) were standing on the other side, waiting for Astrid.

"Here she comes" Jack whispered to me, and sure enough their she was coming down the row of chairs we had set up.

She was beautiful, as always. She was wearing a short blue dress, it started light blue and got darker. Once it reached her knees it was a very dark blue. She still had her dark blue pants on and her brown boots, her light brown wrist bands and her head band, but her hair was out of its braid, and she had a sword on the belt of her dress.

I smiled, as Astrid walked in front of me and beside Stormfly, Heather and Scarlet. "Let us begin" Alf said,

I unsheathed my sword and handed it to Astrid, she took it and unsheathed her sword, before putting the one I just gave her into her scabbard, and handing me her sword. I took it and put it in my scabbard. Then Alf took Astrid's ring from Jack and gave it to me.

"Hiccup do you take Astrid to be your wife, Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and promise to be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" I said, as I put Astrid's ring on her finger. Then Alf took my ring from Heather and gave it to Astrid.

"Astrid do you take Hiccup to be your husband, Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and promise to be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" she said putting my ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you my now kiss the bride". Before I could do anything, Astrid grabbed the front of my tunic and pulled me in for the kiss. I kissed back right away. Once we broke apart, both Astrid and I took off running to the great hall.

All that time playing tag with Toothless in the cove defiantly paid off and I ended up beating her to the great hall. Once everyone else made it, I took Astrid's hand and lead her into the great hall.

This was one of the old traditions that we just changed a little, it was now optional. If the bride wanted the groom to lead her into great hall, he would. If the bride didn't want it or didn't think they needed it then the groom would walk behind her. So if she tripped he could catch her, supposedly if she tripped the marriage would be cursed, if she didn't then it would be blessed, stupid tradition really. I asked Astrid a few days before the wedding and she said she didn't think she would trip but wanted it anyway.

Once everyone was inside the great hall. We walked over to one of the pillars in the hall, and I plunged my sword into the wooden pillar, it went all the way in.

Another old tradition that was left optional. I decided to do it just for the heck of it. This tradition was that the groom would plunge his sword into one of the wooded pillars in the great hall to test the luck of the marriage by how deep the sword went into the pillar.

After, Astrid and I went and sat down at a table. Rose brought over the bride ale, Astrid poured some into a cup. Normally it was in a fancy goblet, but we didn't have one so a regular cup will do.

I took a sip then passed it to her, she took a sip and passed it back we did this back and forth till the cup was empty, after we were done drinking the mead. We spent most of the night just talking with everyone till we decided to go home.

Our rooms had been rearranged. Astrid's room became a storage room we put my old bed up there. I had made a bigger bed for us and a closet, we also moved Stormfly's rock slab in our room for the nights when they did sleep in the same room as us. But tonight they said they were sleeping in the living room to give us some privacy since we just got married. We both thanked them, before going into our new room.

"Wow, you did a really good job in here" Astrid said.

"Thank you milady".

"Anytime, now Mr. Haddock, come over here and kiss your wife" Astrid told me.

"As you wish, Miss Haddock".

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up and looked over at Astrid and smiled before getting up to get dressed. "Good morning Mr. Haddock".

"Good morning Miss Haddock" I said, as Astrid got out of bed to get dressed. Once we were both dressed we decided to eat breakfast here this morning.

Toothless and Stormfly were still asleep when we entered the living room. So I went into the kitchen to start making breakfast and Astrid went into the living room the start a fire in the hearth. Once I was done, Astrid and I sat down at the table and started eating till Toothless and Stormfly woke up and came over to the table.

_"Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly and I have something to tell you" _Toothless said, both him and Stormfly looked very nervous like they did something wrong.

"What's wrong bud?" I asked.

Toothless sighed. _"Well you know how you and Astrid mated last night?"_.

"If mated, is dragon term for got married, than yes".

_"Well, Stormfly and I mated last night" _Toothless said.

Astrid and I looked at each other, before smiling. "Congratulations bud".

"You to Stormfly" Astrid and I congratulated. Toothless and Stormfly looked surprised to say the least, like they were expecting us to get mad at them.

_"Wait your not mad?"_ Stormfly asked.

"Why would we be mad?" Astrid asked.

_"Well, I'm a Night Fury and Stormfly's a Deadly Nadder"_.

"So what's wrong with that?" I asked.

_"Most dragons think its wrong, for two different types of dragons to mate" _Toothless explained.

I looked at Astrid. "Toothless do you love Stormfly?" I asked.

_"Yes very much"_.

"And Stormfly do you love Toothless?".

_"Yes I do"_.

"Well then, why does it matter what other dragons think, you love Stormfly and she loves you, that's all that matters". I told them, before I was knocked out of my chair and onto the floor by Toothless. Who pinned me down and started licking me like crazy.

_"Thank you Hiccup! You and Astrid are the best!" _Toothless said between licks.

"Ok ok, Toothless ok, I got it, now can you please stop".

_"Not yet"_ he said, licking me a few more times before letting me up.

"You know, that doesn't wash out" I told him as I got up.

_"Yup" _he smirked.

Astrid and Stormfly laughed. _"But thanks, both of you. We weren't really sure how you would react to us mating"_.

"Don't worry about it Stormfly, Hiccup and I are happy for the both of you" Astrid smiled.

"Absolutely" I agreed. "Now let's eat" I said as I knocked I basket of fish over for Toothless and Stormfly. Before picking my chair up and sitting back down with Astrid to finish eating.

**Just for the record, I actually do know what mating means, but I don't think dragons would be familiar with the term get married. So I used mated instead, and if I had a dragon I would ask them, but sadly I don't.**


	10. Chapter 10 Uh Oh!

Chapter 10 Uh Oh!

**1 YEAR LATER HICCUP'S P.O.V**

5 years, it's been five years since Astrid and I left Berk, so why can't I get Berk out of my head.

I sighed, Toothless and I were flying around aimlessly, hoping I could clear my mind. Today is the five year anniversary of when Astrid and I left, and started building Dragonwing village.

I sighed again and looked at the sky, Astrid was going to kill me for being gone so long, I left Dragonwing village almost two hours ago, and left Astrid in charge.

Normally, if I'm going to be gone for as long as I am. I leave Jack in charge since I made him my second in command, but I didn't realize I was going to be gone this long. I was hoping to clear my head and go back within half and hour, but I guess that's not happening.

_"Oh crap!" _Toothless said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Toothless bud what's wrong?" he didn't answer. 'That's weird' I thought, 'Toothless never ignores me'.

"Toothless-" I started, but got cut off when Toothless jerked to the right. He flew into a lot of fog, which looked a lot like Helheim's gates, and shortly after that. We were surrounded by dragons.

"Oh no" I said, I have been so busy with building and being chief of a village and other thing that I forget about this place. I knew something wasn't right with the dragons, I never should have forgot about this. I also knew from last time, I wouldn't be able to snap Toothless out of this trace, I just had to wait.

Once we flew into the dragons nest, Toothless landed in the same hiding spot he did, when we had Astrid with us five years ago.

_"Oh not good! Not good!" _Toothless whispered.

I watched as all the dragons dropped everything they had caught into the giant hole. A zippleback flew in and dropped two very small fish in the hole, I knew what was going to happen, and knew Toothless and I couldn't do anything to stop it, without getting eaten.

We heard a growl, then that thing's head shot up out of its hole and ate that zippleback whole. Just as it was about to go back down, it stopped and sniffed the air.

_"Oh no" _Toothless said quietly.

_"Night Fury!" _the thing shouted.

"Ok Toothless, we gotta get out of here, now!" I yelled, she already knew we were here, so hiding really wouldn't do anything but get us both eaten.

_"Get back here!"_.

_"Not gonna happen" _Toothless told her, as we flew out as fast as Toothless could.

_"I'm so sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean to take you there again"_.

"It's not your fault bud" I told Toothless as we landed on a sea stack. "Actually I'm kind of glad you did, I had almost forgot about that thing".

_"Why would you be happy I took you back there?"_.

"Toothless, she needs to be stopped we can't just let her continue to do this. All the other dragons are slaves to her they have to feed her or die. We need to stop her" I explained.

_"How do you plan on doing that? we're just one Night Fury and rider, I don't think we would be able to take her down ourselves"_.

"We won't be alone bud, look we'll go back home and tell the other's, maybe some of them will be willing to help".

_"Ok Hiccup, but what if everyone wants to help?". _

"We're not taking the whole village into this battle. We'll take, let's say five others with us, if everyone wants to come".

_"Ok". _

"Well, we better head back".

_"Yeah"_.

"I hope Astrid isn't to mad at me, for being gone for two hours".

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled as soon as we landed.

"Well, so much for not being to mad at me" I told Toothless, before Astrid and Stormfly came over.

"Where the heck have you been! you have been gone for almost three hours".

"Yeah I know, I... lost track of time".

"Ya think, would mind you tell me why?".

"Astrid, do you remember the night before my final exam on Berk?".

"Yeah, why?".

"Well after you confronted me in the cove, and Toothless took you on that wild ride to get you to apologise. Do you remember what happen next".

"Yeah, you and Toothless took me on a romantic flight, and I saw you were right about dragons".

"After that, before we landed" Astrid thought for a moment. Before realizing what I was getting at.

"Toothless took us to the nest, and we figured out why the dragons were raiding the village".

"Exactly, well Toothless and I went back there unintentionally. When their queen called them to bring her food, half an hour ago".

"But Hiccup, the raids only happen at night".

"I think the raids are getting worse, and if we don't do something soon. The Red Death will eventually start raiding the villages herself".

"The Red Death?".

"That's what I'm calling it for now".

"Ok, but what can we do about it?".

"Gather everyone in the great hall, we're going to have a meeting about this, but first I need to find Jack".

"Ok, Jack's in the forge. I'll start getting people to the great hall".

"Thanks Astrid, see you there".

"Anytime" she said.

"Come on bud, let's go get Jack" I told Toothless. As we took off running to the forge.

"Jack!" I called once we were there.

"Just a minute Hiccup...Hey, how was your flight?" Jack asked.

"Good, Jack we need to talk, we're having a meeting at the great hall right now".

"Really? this is the first meeting you've called, since you became chief".

"Yeah I know, but it's important".

"Ok got it, Darkwing and I will be there shortly. I just need to finish this first, I'm almost done ok".

"Ok, when you come can you just do a quick check to make sure everyone is in the great hall. I only want to explain this once".

"Will do".

**A few minutes later in the great hall**

"Ok Hiccup, everyone is here, so what's up?" Jack asked. As he and Darkwing came into the great hall.

"Ok, you all know what happened on Berk and why Astrid and I left. Well the night before my final exam, Astrid found out about Toothless. She was mad at me for beating her in dragon training and followed me to the cove, where I was hiding Toothless. She wanted to know how I got so good in training, she ended up knocking me down, and dropping her ax handle on my stomach, which ticked Toothless off big time. I managed to stop them from killing each other and tried to explain everything to Astrid but she ran off.

I knew I couldn't let her tell the village without letting me explain first, so Toothless and I went after her. We caught her and I managed to convince her to let me show her and she got on Toothless, who wanted to get back at her for attacking me. After he got Astrid to apologise we took her on a nice flight, after the flight we were just about to go back when he jerked off in another direction.

I tried to get him to go back but he just ignored me we continued flying, then we flew into Helheim's gates and then more and more dragons surrounded us. After flying around a lot of sea stacks and rocks we flew into a volcano with the other dragon's. Toothless landed on a ledge so we couldn't be seen. We watched as all the other dragons dropped their kill into a hole, we didn't understand at first, until a gronckle flew in and dropped one small fish into the hole. Then we heard an angry growl and a head came out of the hole and swallowed the gronckle whole.

I call it the Red Death and I've only seen its head, but its head is like four times the size of the great hall and if Toothless were any slower we wouldn't be here". Everyone gasped.

"How come you didn't mention this before?" Erik asked.

"Because with everything that was going on with building the village, getting people to help and join, and everything else I didn't remember till now. When Toothless and I went flying today to try and clear my head, we flew back there by accident. The thing is. I think the raids are getting worse, the dragons used to only raid at night and from the looks of things. They are raiding during the day now, The Red Death needs to be stopped".

"Well, how do we do that?" Heather asked.

"Well Toothless and I might be able to take her down, but I think we'd have a better chance if some of you came along, but I'm only taking five people with me and Toothless on dragons. Rose I would like you and Erik to come by boat, with a few others in case something happens".

"Absolutely Hiccup, we'll be there".

"Thank-you, we'll put the boat somewhere, it hopefully won't get damaged by the fight. Now is there anyone who is willing to come with us?" I asked.

"You and Toothless are both crazy, if you think Stormfly and I are staying behind, we're coming" Astrid said as she and Stormfly walked over to us. I smiled, even if I didn't want her to come, I would never be able to talk her out of it.

"Jack and I are coming" Heather said. As she Jack, Scarlet and Darkwing came over.

"We're coming to" Svala and her boyfriend Sigfast said. They share a zippleback, so yeah if one comes then the other kinda has to.

"Alright that's everyone who will be coming by dragon, we need a few others to go with Rose and Erik on the boat, but that can be decided tomorrow. We will leave after breakfast tomorrow alright". Everyone agreed. "Good that's all for tonight" I said, as I left the great hall and went home.

I sighed. _"Don't worry Hiccup, with everyone who is going to help we should defiantly be able to get rid of the queen. Even though she's not our queen, just some stupid dragon who invaded out home and took over" _Toothless said.

"I hope your right bud, I just hope no one gets hurt during this, or it will be my fault".

"Don't worry dragon boy, it will be just fine" Astrid said sitting down beside me on our bed.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong. As all my plans have a tendency to do".

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed. "You're an idiot, not all your plans go wrong. Dragonwing village is a perfect example of that ok, tomorrow we will kill the Red Death, free the dragons and everyone will be fine got that".

"Ok Astrid, thanks" I smiled.

"Anytime" she said, lying down on the bed and cuddling up with me. "Goodnight dragon boy, I love you".

"Goodnight milady, I love you too" I told her before the four of us all fell asleep.

**I'm not really sure what the actual name of that huge dragon is. I've heard it called the Red Death, the Green Death, and Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. So I'm not really sure what it's really called, but I'm calling it the Red Death, because I prefer that name.**


	11. Chapter 11 The battle with the Red Death

Chapter 11 the Battle with the Red Death

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOCKS HICCUP'S P.O.V**

We met everyone at the docks after breakfast, I walked over to Jack, Heather, Svala and Sigfast with Astrid.

"Hey, I just want to thank all of you for volunteering to do this" I said.

"Hey, we couldn't let you have all the fun, now could we" Jack said, we all laughed.

Once the ship was ready, we said goodbye to everyone that was staying behind and took off.

We weren't going as fast as we could on our dragons, we had to lead the ship, and I needed to talk to them all.

"So Hiccup, what's the plan?" Heather asked.

"Well, I'm not sure right now. I've only ever seen the Red Death's head, so I don't know how big the rest of it is, I need to break it down first".

"What do you mean, break it down?" Sigfast asked.

"I need to observe it quickly to see if I can find any weakness, but I'm thinking when we get there we will wait till the ship is hopefully out of range. So it won't get hit during the battle, but if the Red Death is bigger then I think. Toothless and I will move the ship out of the line of fire while you distract it and i'll come up with a plan after I see it".

"Ok, but can you come up with a last minute plan?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I've done it before. Oh and one more thing, if somehow you get knocked off your dragon, do not rejoin the battle".

"Why?" Jack asked.

"If you do get knocked off your dragon, your dragon could be hurt and joining the battle again could hurt you or your dragon more. So don't get back on them, just move out of the way ok"

"You got it chief" Svala said.

I looked up. "Ok were here, let's give the boat a few minutes to move out of the way I said.

"I think the boat should be ok there" Jack said. Once the boat had moved off to the side.

"Ok let's do this, Toothless plasma blast!". Soon all our dragons were firing at the volcano, once we broke through all the dragons inside flew away as fast as they could.

_"Runaway. She's coming, and she's mad"_ we heard some of the dragons shout as they flew away. Then the volcano started crumbling.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted. We all flew out of the way, just as she broke out of the volcano.

"Ok she is defiantly bigger than I thought. Ok she has a heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell. Jack, Heather hang in its blind spot Make some noise, keep it confused. Svala, Sigfast find out if it has a shot limit Make it mad. Astrid help where you can".

"What are you doing?" Astrid called out.

"I'm going to move the ship, its right in the line of fire. I'll be back as soon as I can".

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Jack called as I flew to the ship.

"Hiccup!" Rose shouted throwing a rope up.

"Toothless catch" he caught the rope and we flew off further to the side, so the ship wouldn't get hit.

"You ok back there!" I called back.

"Yup we're good!" "Erik called back.

"You should be ok here" I told everyone on the ship. As soon as it was far enough away. "Come on bud let's get back and help".

We flew back to where the Red Death was, we didn't even go too far just far enough so we didn't have to worry about the ship catching on fire. I did not expect the battle to go downhill this fast.

Heather and Scarlet were already down and so was Darkwing. Svala and Sigfast were just getting Jack off the Red Death's head. When I got back the three of them landed.

As for Astrid and Stormfly, the Red Death was trying to suck them into her mouth! _"Astrid! Stormfly!"_ Toothless and I called.

"Toothless fire!". There was no way I was losing my wife to that thing. Toothless fired a plasma blast into the Red Deaths mouth, and stopped it from eating Astrid and Stormfly, but Stormfly got knocked down and Astrid got knocked off her. Toothless and I turned around very fast and went after her.

"Did you get her?" I asked Toothless, he looked down.

_"Yup got her" _we flew down and dropped Astrid off on solid ground.

"That thing has wings, Okay let's see if it can use them". Toothless and I dove straight towards the Red Death and Toothless shot her with a plasma blast with enough force to knock her over. "Do you think that did it?" I asked, I turned around just in time to see her flying up behind up. "Well, she can fly".

"_NIGHT FURY! YOU WILL PAY AND YOUR LITTLE HUMAN TO!" _she screamed. We flew around a bunch of sea stacks near the island, and she just flew through them.

I looked up, there were a lot of dark clouds. "Okay Toothless, time to disappear" I said. As I adjusted his tail fin. "Come on bud".

We flew up into the dark clouds, the Red Death following close behind. Once we were deep inside the dark clouds, she couldn't see us.

_"Night Fury come out here, and i'll make your death as painless and fast as possible for you, and you little human!" _she called.

_"Yeah right, like that's gonna work" _Toothless whispered to me.

"Ok bud, you know what to do" I whispered back, as Toothless fire at her wings. She screamed in pain, we continued to fire at her wings over and over creating a lot of holes in them.

_"ENOUGH!" _she screamed, and breathed fire everywhere.

"Watch out!" I called to Toothless.

I looked behind us at Toothless's prosthetic tail, and saw it was on fire. "Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works".

_"I really wish you hadn't said that" _Toothless said, as we flew back to the Red Death.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!?".

_"Or are you to fat and slow!" _Toothless and I taunted.

_"NIGHT FURY!"._ We flew past her and started diving down back towards Dragon island.

"Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer".

"_I don't know if we have that kind of time". _

"Hold, Toothless" I told him. "NOW!" I yelled.

Toothless and I turned around in mid air, and Toothless fired a fire ball into her mouth. Right as she was getting ready to fire, the gas ignited inside her.

Toothless and I managed to move out of the way, so she wouldn't crush us as she crashed into the island, and exploded but we weren't safe yet.

Toothless's tail was still on fire and almost completely gone. Without it he can't fly and we were trying to avoid the Red Deaths spikes on her back, and the fire from the explosion was gaining on us.

I turned around, and saw what was left of Toothless's prosthetic tail come off.

I turned back just in time to see the Red Death's club like tail right in front of us, and we had no way of changing directions. "No! No!" I shouted just as we crashed right into her tail. I felt a searing pain in my left leg, the last thing I heard was Toothless scream my name before I blacked out.

**TOOTHLESS'S P.O.V**

_"No, NO!" _I shouted, hoping Hiccup and I could avoid the Red Death's tail, but it was too late we crashed into it. Then I felt Hiccup's weight leave the saddle, I turned around and saw Hiccup falling towards the flames.

_"HICCUP!"_ I screamed, he would never survive that. I dived down after him flapping my wings to go faster, finally I was close enough, I grabbed him with my teeth by his riding vest and pulled him in and wrapped my wings around him.

I would be fine, my scales are fire proof. I didn't worry about the fall I've fallen from higher places before. I just hope Hiccup will be ok.

**ASTRID'S P.O.V**

"Hiccup!?" I called, once the smoke had cleared. "Hiccup!?" I screamed, hoping he would answer. I looked around finally I spotted Toothless, "Toothless!" I called as I ran over to my husband's dragon.

Once I got there, I looked and saw Toothless's prosthetic tail was destroyed beyond repair, and his saddle was also destroyed.

"Hiccup?" I whispered, "No" I fell to my knees. He couldn't be gone. I burst into tears, Hiccup just couldn't be gone.

Stormfly came up behind me. _"Oh no Hiccup?, Toothless?"_ she said.

Then we heard a groan. _"Astrid?, Stormfly?" _I looked up, Toothless was alive.

"Hiccup?" I said very quietly.

Toothless looked at me, "_Astrid, Hiccup's right here" _he said opening his wing's, and sure enough there was Hiccup.

"HICCUP" I yelled as I took him from Toothless trying to see if he was alive. I put my ear to his chest and I heard his heart beat. "He's alive! You saved him!" I exclaimed, starting to cry again. This time, because I was relived.

Jack came over beside me. "Well, you know, most of him" he said.

My head shot up, and I looked where Jack was looking and gasped. Right below the knee of Hiccup's left leg, was nothing his left leg was gone. "ROSE GET YOUR STUFF READY NOW!" Jack called. "Astrid let's bring Hiccup over to Rose and Erik" I nodded. Jack and I carefully picked Hiccup up and walked over to Rose.

"Oh my! Lay him down over here" Rose said as soon as she saw Hiccup. "ERIK GET OVER HERE NOW!" she yelled.

"Oh no" Erik said as soon as he walked over to Hiccup and Rose. I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped to the ground again and cried I couldn't watch.

_"Astrid I'm really sorry, my tail was on fire, and I couldn't change directions and well we crashed into that thing's stupid tail" _Toothless said coming up behind me.

"It's ok Toothless, it's not your fault, you did everything you could" I told him. Stormfly walked over to us as well.

_"It'll be ok"_ she told us. I didn't respond, I just continued to cry.

"Jack, fill that bucket up with water now!" Rose yelled.

"On it" Jack said, as he grabbed the bucket and ran to the ocean, as Rose and Eric stood up. I gasped again, both their hands had blood on them, my husband's blood.

"Here you go".

"Thank-you, I would like to get this blood off my hands before it stains. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time".

"What do you mean?" Heather asked a little nerves.

"I've been a healers apprentice for ten years for crying out loud, it happens. Now, we need to get Hiccup back home, we've done all we can right now, but we need to get him back if we want him to survive. Eric go back to the boats, Jack, you, Svala and Sigfast are going to bring the boat back to The Island Island with your dragons, so you can get back faster. Toothless go to the boat, you can't fly without your tail and we can't make you a new one right now. Astrid?".

"Yeah?".

"Come here, you to Stormfly".

We walked over to Rose. "Ok get on Stormfly, you two are taking Hiccup home. Heather and I are going to follow you on Scarlet, that way we can get back as soon as possible ok".

"Ok" I said, as I got on Stormfly, and Heather and Rose put Hiccup on Stormfly. Rose ran over to Scarlet with Heather.

"Ok let's go, the sooner we get back to The Island Island the better".

We took off, and I held onto Hiccup tightly. "Please, please, be ok. I can't lose you" I whispered to Hiccup, as we flew back to Dragonwing village.

Darkwing, Skuld and Skur (Svala and Sigfast's Hideous Zippleback, I don't know how they came up with those names) pulled the boat back to The Island Island. I really hope Hiccup will be ok.


	12. Chapter 12 Hiccup's coma and recovery

Chapter 12 Hiccup's Coma and Recovery

**DRAGONWING VILLAGE ASTRID'S P.O.V**

Once we landed by the docks back in the village, everyone who stayed behind came running over, but stopped in their tracks when they saw Hiccup.

Alf and Matilda came over to us. "What in Thor's name happened to him?" Alf asked.

"We'll explain later, right now we need to get Hiccup back home. Alf you and Matilda help Astrid get Hiccup back to their house. I'm going to get some supplies from my house. Heather wait here, once the boat returns tell Erik to meet me at Hiccup and Astrid's house" Rose said running off to her home.

Stormfly walked back to the house with me and Hiccup on her back. Alf and Matilda walk beside us.

Once we got to the house, Alf and Matilda carefully took Hiccup off Stormfly and I opened the door.

We went to the bedroom and they carefully placed Hiccup on our bed. "I'm sure he'll be fine" Alf assured me before they left. Stormfly and I waited in our room.

The door opened a little later and Rose came in with two terrible terrors. One light blue and one purple their names were Sky and Violet. Sky is Erik's terror and Violet is Rose's, they help Rose and Erik when they can.

"Astrid, I'm sorry I have to say this, but you need to wait in the other room".

"Ok" I said quietly, as we walked out of the bedroom.

I sat on the couch. I sighed and buried my head in my hands and silently cried.

"_I'm sorry Astrid, but he'll be fine" _I looked at Stormfly, and place my hand on her head still crying a bit.

The door flew open, Erik, Jack, Heather and Toothless rushed in. "Rose is in the bedroom" I told Erik pointing to the door.

"Thanks" he said as he rushed in. Heather came over and sat down beside me, Jack stood behind the couch and placed a hand on my shoulder. Toothless walked over to the other side of the couch and placed his head on the couch beside me.

"_I'm really sorry Astrid" _Toothless looked at me.

"It's not your fault Toothless", we all sat in silence.

After that for what felt like years, but it was really only about half an hour. The bedroom door opened, and Erik walked out with Sky on his shoulder and a bag with Rose's supplies, he smiled and nodded before leaving.

"Well" Rose said coming out of the room with Violet on her shoulder, she smiled. "We got him back in time, he's going to be fine". I sighed with relief "but, he's gonna be in a coma for awhile, obviously when Toothless and Hiccup crashed into the Red Death's tail, the impacted knocked Hiccup out pretty good. I'm sorry to say that I don't know how long he'll be in a coma, but he will live" Rose explained.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm really sorry Astrid, i'll come by in a few days to see how he's doing".

"Ok, thank-you Rose".

"You're welcome, you can go see him now".

"Thanks again Rose" she nodded and left.

"Well, I think we should go to, will you be ok Astrid?".

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks Heather bye".

"Bye Astrid" Jack call as he and Heather left.

I looked at Toothless and Stormfly before walking to the bedroom. Toothless and Stormfly right behind me.

We walked into the bedroom, Toothless ran over to the bed beside Hiccup and laid his head on Hiccups lap, Stormfly walked over beside Toothless.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed beside him. I looked at my husband, I just couldn't take it, I buried my face into the pillow beside him and cried, I know Rose said he would live but seeing him like this terrifies me. Stormfly came over to my side of the bed and laid her head down beside me trying to comfort me, but I couldn't stop crying.

A little while later I heard a knock on the bed room door. "Astrid, it's Jack can I come in?".

"Yes, come in Jack".

"Hey, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to get a few measurements".

"Measurements? For what?".

"Hiccup's new foot. I'm not just gonna let my best friend hop around on one foot for the rest of his life, and while I'm at it for Toothless new tail fin, saddle and stirrup one that will work with Hiccup's prosthetic" Jack explained.

"How are you going to make Toothless's saddle and tail fin?".

"Hiccup left all his blueprints in the forge".

"Jack, you don't have to do this by yourself".

"I won't be by myself, Heather, Scarlet and Darkwing are gonna be helping me".

"Ok, thank-you".

"Anything for my best friend".

After a few minutes, (it could have taken less time, but we all have to convince Toothless to move just long enough for Jack to make his measurements) Jack left.

I continued crying, I hadn't stopped crying even when Jack showed up, once Jack was gone I slipped under the covers beside Hiccup and cried myself to sleep.

I didn't leave the house for a month after that. Rose stopped by at least three times a week, to see how Hiccup was doing.

After the first month, I figured Toothless, Stormfly and I should at least take a short walk. None of us really got any exercise inside and Toothless never moved from the bed side.

I decided to go visit Jack to see how Hiccup's prosthetic was coming along. Stormfly agreed to came with me, but Toothless refused to leave Hiccup, I was too tired to argue with him. I haven't been sleeping well, I keep having nightmares about Hiccup, so Stormfly and I walked to the forge.

"Jack!" I called once we got there.

"Right here Astrid" I looked over and saw Jack and Heather working on something.

"Hey Astrid, how are you feeling? no one's seen you for a month" Heather asked.

"Yeah I just haven't been up to leaving the house. Rose has stopped by to check on Hiccup every few days, she says he's doing fine but she still has no idea when he'll wake up though" I explained.

"I see" Heather nodded.

"You know Astrid, Heather and I were just about to go visit you. We finished Hiccup's prosthetic and we're gonna put it on today".

"Are you sure it's a good idea to put it on now?, Hiccup hasn't even woken up yet?".

"Yeah I know, but I talked with Rose about it. She says we should put it on, that way his body can get used to it even if he's still out".

"Ok thanks for doing that for him".

"Hey anything for my best friend, he would do the same for me. We probably would have done it sooner, but I needed it to make the stirrup so it would work with his leg. Now we only have to make the saddle and tail fin for Toothless, but let's go give Hiccup his leg".

"Ok" I said, as we walked back to the house.

"Hey Astrid, how is Toothless doing?" Heather asked.

"Not good, he won't move or eat till Hiccup wakes up. I'm just as upset as he is, but even Stormfly and I have been eating, even if it's only something small".

"That's not good, maybe between you, me, Heather, Stormfly, Scarlet and Darkwing, we can convince him to take a short walk and eat something" Jack said.

"Yeah, Stormfly and I have been trying. Maybe with your help he'll listen".

"Toothless, we're back!" I called as we walked into the bedroom, I sighed, he still hasn't moved.

"Hey Toothless, we're going to put Hiccup's prosthetic foot on today. What do you think of it?" Jack asked trying to get Toothless to talk.

Toothless looked at the leg, _"It's fine"_ was all he said, before looking back at Hiccup. Jack walked over to Hiccup and attached the leg.

"There" Jack said, after he put Hiccup's leg on. "You know Toothless, I don't think Hiccup would want you sitting here not eating. You really need to eat something and maybe take a short walk".

_"No, I'm not going anywhere till Hiccup wakes up"._

"Toothless you can't keep this up, we don't know when Hiccup will wake up and just sitting here won't make him wake up any faster" Heather said.

"Toothless if you keep this up, you won't have the strength to go flying with Hiccup when he wakes up" I said getting annoyed, this got his attention.

"_I'm sure I'll be fine, I don't want him to wake up without me"._

"Toothless I don't want him to wake up without me either, but if you don't start eating and getting at least a little exercise, I won't let you go flying. I'll tell Jack not to make your tail fin till you do". I really didn't want to threaten Toothless, but I had no choice he had to eat.

_ "You wouldn't?"_ Toothless asked, looking a little nervous.

"Try me".

_"Ok ok ok"._

"Good, Stormfly and I are going to take a walk around the village you can join us".

_"Fine"_ was Toothless's response.

After the walk, we went over to Heather's house and had supper with her and Jack. Toothless refused to leave Hiccup alone, so I asked Rose if she and Erik would mind staying with him till we got back, she said they wouldn't mind.

After that, for the next two months Stormfly, Toothless and I took a walk around the village at least four times a week and Toothless started eating again. Also Jack finished Toothless's tail fin and saddle, the only difference with it was the stirrup was completely different and the tall fin was now black.

Now it was almost impossible to tell witch tail fin wasn't real, I sighed, it's been three months since the battle with the Red Death, Rose said Hiccup should be waking up any day now yesterday.

After that Toothless asked if he could stay home till he woke up, he asked because he didn't want me to threaten to take his tail fin and saddle again I agreed.

Stormfly and I are going on a quick flight right now, because Stormfly doesn't like flying without me and it's been three month since she we went flying last, so I kinda owe her.

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

"_Hiccup, please wake up soon"_ I heard Toothless say. I slowly opened my eyes, "_Hiccup!" _Toothless exclaimed, as he started nudging me.

"Hey Toothless, I'm happy to see you to bud".

_"You're awake!" _Toothless yelled in excitement, and started jumping around the room.

"Okay, okay no Toothless!" I said trying to get him to stop jumping all over the room. "Aw, come on". I was just about to get up when I realized something wasn't right, I pulled the blanket back and saw one good foot and one wood and metal prosthetic.

"_I'm sorry, when we crashed into her tail it...it came off. I'm so sorry Hiccup"._

"It's not your fault Toothless" I said, taking a deep breath, and slowly stood up gripping the bed post for support. I took one step forward and let go of the bed post, I tried to take another step but I fell, I braced myself for the fall, but instead of hitting the floor I landed on Toothless's head.

_"Careful Hiccup" _he said, helping me stand back up.

"Thanks bud" I said.

I leaned on him, as he helped me walk out the bedroom door and front door, we walked outside and I looked around.

"Hey Look! It's Hiccup!" someone shouted, as soon as they said that, Toothless and I we surrounded.

"Hey Hiccup, glad to see you're finally awake" Jack said as he walked up to me.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was that Toothless and I crashed into the Red Death's tail, then everything went black".

"Yeah after you two hit that things tail, you lost your leg and were in a coma for three months" Heather explained.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Yeah but don't worry, the village is fine and Heather and I made your prosthetic and a new saddle, tail fin and stirrup for Toothless".

"Really? You didn't have to do all that".

"I wanted to do it, it's the least I can do for my best human friend" Jack smiled.

Before anything else could be said, I got punched in my arm. "Ow! What?" I turned around and saw Astrid standing there.

"That's for scaring me" she said.

"What I..." she cut me off by grabbing my tunic and kissing me, once she pulled back she smiled and I smiled back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again".

"I won't, promise".

"So Hiccup, how are you feeling?" Rose asked walking up to me.

"A little tired and my leg hurts a bit, but other than that I'm fine".

"Yeah you will be tired, you just woke up from being out for three months, but it sounds like your fine. Let me know if anything gets worse ok".

"I will".

The rest of the day was spent flying with Toothless and talking in the great hall, everyone was filling me in on the past three months. After supper Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly and I went home.

I collapsed on our bed, I was really tired I laid under the covers. Astrid joined me after taking off her spiked skirt, shoulder pads and boots, she laid down beside me and I put my arm around her. Then I heard a soft sob, and felt my shirt getting wet.

"Astrid are you ok?, what's wrong?".

"I was so afraid I was gonna lose you" she cried.

"Astrid, hey its ok I'm here I'm alive you're not gonna lose me, you can't get rid of me that easily" I smirked. "I promise Astrid, you're not going to lose me" I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Astrid sat up and kissed me.

"Thank-you Hiccup, I love you"

"Anytime Astrid, I love you too" after that we both laid back down. I wrapped my arms around Astrid and soon we both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Berk's coming

Chapter 13 Berk's Coming

**Five** **Years** **Later** **Third** **Person** **P.O.V**

It's been a total of 10 years since Hiccup and Astrid left Berk and started their own village. Hiccup was lying in bed thinking about the past 10 years, he never imagined his life would turn out like this.

The first three years after running away was spent building Dragonwing village, well almost four years because the finished building the village on new year's. During the fourth year he purposed and married Astrid the love of his life.

The fifth year was when he and the others fought the Red Death, freed the dragons, he lost his left leg and he scared then entire village for three months while he was in a coma.

The sixth year was when trader Johann arrived the first time, he recognized Hiccup and Astrid right away. After a quick explanation they made trader Johann promise not to tell Berk about them which he agreed and he made Dragonwing village a permanent stop.

Year seven was when Sharpshot, a little green Terrible Terror started hanging around Hiccup and the others. Toothless was not happy at first, but Sharpshot told Toothless he had no intentions of stealing Hiccup from him, he just really liked hanging around the Haddock family. It took a year, but Toothless finally stopped glaring at Sharpshot every time he saw him.

Year eight nothing really important happened.

Year nine was when the Haddock family got four new members. Toothless and Stormfly had three hatchlings. The first one that hatched was a little girl Night Fury, Toothless and Stormfly with a little help from Hiccup and Astrid named her Midnight. The next two that hatched were two little Deadly Nadder's one was a boy, that they named Sparks and the other was a girl, they named Silver. A few days after they hatched, Hiccup and Astrid had a baby girl, they named her Emerald Horrendous Haddock. Astrid said she looks like Hiccup, she had auburn brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Now it was the tenth year, Hiccup looked around the bedroom his and Astrid's daughter was sound asleep in her crib beside the bed. Toothless and Stormfly were asleep on their rock slabs with their hatchling curled up next to their parents. Sharpshot for some reason liked sleeping on Hiccup and Astrid's closet, but as long as he didn't burn it, Hiccup and Astrid didn't care if he slept there.

A knock on the door pulled Hiccup from his thoughts, he slowly and carefully so he wouldn't wake up Astrid got up, Toothless lifted his head as soon as Hiccup got out of bed. "I'm just going to answer the door" Hiccup whispered to Toothless, as he walked out the bed room to answer the door.

Astrid woke up after Hiccup left the room and propped herself up on her elbow, "Toothless, where's Hiccup" she whispered.

_"He went to answer the door"_ Toothless told her, laying his head back down.

Astrid laid back down as well, till they both heard "WHAT!". Astrid's head shot back up, she looked at Toothless for a second, before quickly and quietly so she wouldn't wake any of the kids up, got out of bed and rushed to the living room to see what made Hiccup yell like that. Toothless and Stormfly followed.

Once they were in the living room, and the bedroom door was closed. They saw Hiccup standing at the front door, and Jack was standing outside.

"Why are they coming?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I don't know, Flame just showed up and told me what he knew" Jack said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault you didn't know".

"Trader Johann will be coming in a few days to tell us what happened, till then all we can do is wait".

"Yeah I know, thanks for letting me know Jack".

"Anytime Hiccup, well I got to go see ya" Hiccup nodded, as Jack left and closed the door.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called quietly.

Hiccup jumped, "Astrid, did I wake you?".

"I was already awake, what's wrong".

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking at Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly "Berks coming".

"What!? Why?" Astrid exclaimed.

_"Why are they coming here" _Toothless growled.

"I don't know, Flame just showed up and told Jack his side of the story. Johann told him to go below deck, once Berk was coming up. Normally he has no problem with that and just curls up and takes a nap till Johann calls him, but this time he said he woke up to the sounds of weapons clashing and Johann nervously saying "now now boy's".

So like any dragon would do for their rider or friend, Flame flew above deck and started hissing at everyone, but he said one of the Vikings on the boat told Johann not to move and got ready to kill him. Johann had no choice he told them all to stop, then apparently Flame ignored the rest of that conversation till Johann told him to fly back here and tell me Berk was coming.

He found Jack first and told him to tell me, he also said that trader Johann will be here in a few days to explain the rest".

Hiccup sighed again. "Unbelievable, I planned on never seeing them again for the rest of my life" Hiccup said walking to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"I'm going to get my vest, and then see if everyone else is awake. If not I'm going to go flying with Toothless till they are, then we're having a meeting to talk about this".

"Ok" Astrid nodded.

**A** **Few** **Days** **Later**

"Hiccup, trader Johann is here" Jack said, walking into the Haddock house.

"Thanks Jack" Hiccup said, as he and Astrid walked to the docks. Astrid was holding Hiccup's hand and Emerald in her other arm.

"Ahh The Island Island, my favorite of all the islands I travel to!" Johann exclaimed.

"Do you say that on every island you visit?" Hiccup asked, as he and Astrid walked over to him.

"Can you keep a secret?".

"If I couldn't, Toothless would have been discovered, ten years ago".

"Point taken master Hiccup, and yes I do say that on every island I visit" Hiccup laughed. "Now what can I do for you?".

"I would like to know why Berk is coming here?".

"Yes I thought you might. Well you see as always when I visit islands like Berk, I tell Flame to go below deck and wait till I come get him. Well once we arrived on Berk everyone started to come aboard, nothing unusual until Snotlout and Tuffnut picked up two swords and challenged each other. Normally I wouldn't mind, if they had traded for them and didn't fight on my ship. I was trying to get them to stop when Flame flew above deck".

"Yeah he told me he heard the weapons clashing, and thought you were in trouble. So he flew above deck to try and protect you" Jack explained.

"Ahh I see. Well after he landed on my shoulder and started hissing at everyone, Stoick told me not to move and unsheathed his sword getting ready to kill him. I panicked and told Stoick to stop Flame is my friend, that stopped him and soon everyone was asking why and how.

I didn't really know what to tell them, but I knew them well enough to know that they wouldn't stop till they got answers. I told them there was an island that befriended dragons, and Flame grew attached to me, and I to him when I visited. So the chief said if Flame wanted to come with me he could.

But then they started asking even more questions, like where is this island, who is the chief, I told them the island was about a five day, six if the weather was bad trip west. I know I promised you I wouldn't say anything about Dragonwing village to Berk, I'm sorry master Hiccup, but I just couldn't let them kill Flame".

"It's ok Johann, I know you were just trying to protect Flame and he was trying to protect you. Believe me I understand, I would do the same for Toothless" Hiccup said.

"I'm glad you understand".

"Yes I do, but I would like to know when their coming and why?" Hiccup asked.

"Well when I left, Stoick had said they'll leave in a few days, and it's a five day trip from Berk to here. So they may arrive in a week or so. Stoick never said the reason why, maybe they want to see Dragonwing village for themselves".

"Alright, thanks Johann for that info".

"Anytime Hiccup".

"You wouldn't happen to know, how long they'll be here would you?".

"I believe Stoick said something about coming for a week, but I might have heard him wrong".

"That's ok, well looks like we have about a week to prepare for Berk".

"I'll let you get to it then, I have to go".

"Of course, thanks for coming to tell us about Berk" Hiccup said, waving goodbye to Johann who waved bye back.

"So chief, how do we prepare for Berk?" Sigfast asked.

"Well for starters, when they arrive I don't want anyone calling me by my name, I don't want Berk to know it's me" Hiccup started. "Also I'm going to be wearing my black armor and helmet as long as they're here. I don't think they'll recognize me after ten years, but I'm not taking any chances" Hiccup said.

"Same with me, don't call me by my name. I just won't be wearing armor like Hiccup, but I'll be wearing my small hooded cape" Astrid said.

"Alright, I think we should get the guest house prepared for Berks arrival".

"You got it chief" Alf called.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just hope they don't intend on staying long".

"I'm sure they won't".

"Yeah, but I swear to Thor, if they harm one dragon on this island. It's not gonna end well, for them" Hiccup said, Astrid just nodded.

"I'm gonna go for a quick flight wanna come?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid grinned. "Sure just let Stormfly and I drop Emerald, Midnight, Sparks and Silver off, at Heather and Jack's and we'll meet you up there".

"Alright see you in the sky's" Hiccup called. As Astrid and Stormfly ran off to Heather and Jack's house to drop off the kids, before going flying with their husbands.

While Hiccup and Toothless took to the sky's and did a few laps around The Island Island, while they waited for their wives.

Everyone in Dragonwing village was hoping and praying that everything would go well. They all knew Hiccup and Astrid's story and they all were very upset with Berk for how badly they had treated Hiccup. But no one was more ticked off than Toothless.

**So if you wanna know what Hiccup and Astrid look like in the next chapter, just look up how to train your dragon 2 Hiccup and Astrid. Also Flame is a little red Terrible Terror, that grew attached to trader Johann, and Hiccup told Flame that if he wanted to he could go with Johann, as long as it was ok with him. Johann was more than happy to have a companion. That was during the 8****th**** year, after Hiccup and Astrid ran away. **


	14. Chapter 14 Berk's arrival

Chapter 14 Berk's Arrival

**A Week Later Hiccup's P.O.V**

'Today's the day Berk arrives' I thought to myself. Trader Johann was guessing when they would arrive, but yesterday I sent Sharpshot to see if he could see the ship. I told him not to go too far in Berks direction. When he came back, he said due to how slow boats are it would take till about noon today before they arrived.

I really didn't want to get up, but there was no way I was going to let Jack have to deal with Berk alone. Even though he did volunteer to let me stay home, but everyone here know mine and Astrid's story, and let's just say they aren't too happy with how Berk had treated me. If I left them alone with Berk, it would not end well, for Berk.

I sighed and slowly got out of bed hoping, I wouldn't wake Astrid. I quietly went over to out closet to get my armor, when Astrid woke up.

"Morning".

"Morning Astrid".

She looked at me, and sighed herself "Berks coming today" she groaned.

"Yup" I said as I started putting my armor on. "You can stay home if you want".

"And let you deal with Berk alone? Not gonna happen" she said, rolling out of bed and getting dressed.

_"He wouldn't be alone, even if you didn't come you know" _Toothless said standing up.

"Toothless, I think you, Stormfly and your hatchlings should wait in the great hall".

_"Not a chance. Stormfly, Midnight, Sparks and Silver will wait in the great hall, but there is no way I'm letting you three deal with those Viking alone". _

"Alright Toothless, if you insist, but you can't attack them for no reason".

_"I have a reason, they all made your life a living nightmare"._

"Point taken, but still they hopefully won't know it's me. So unless they make the first move please don't attack".

_"I won't, unless they get to close to you or try attacking". _

"Thanks bud" I said, grabbing my helmet from the shelf in the closet.

I turned around to look at Astrid. She was wearing a dark red shirt, she still had on her dark blue pants and brown boots, but instead of her dark red leather skirt. She was wearing a dark gray almost black fur skirt with leather strips that had spikes on them, and her hooded fur cape. She still wore her headband, but instead of her normal braid in the back, her braid was hanging over her shoulder and her bangs had been pushed back a little. They still covered her left eye but not as much as before.

I smiled and walked over to her and Emerald who was sitting up in her crib. "Morning baby girl" I said as I picked Emerald up.

"Dada" I smiled. She had started talking last week, and honestly Astrid and I couldn't be happier. "Mama, mama" she said reaching for Astrid. We both smiled as I handed Emerald to Astrid.

After we all had breakfast. Stormfly, Midnight, Sparks and Silver went to the great hall where we would meet them later. Astrid, Toothless, Emerald and I went to the docks.

"Hey Hiccup, Astrid" Jack and Heather called, as we walked over to them.

"Hey Jack, Heather" Astrid and I greeted.

"So you ready? Berks ship is in view" Jack asked.

"As ready as I can be, when a group of people I planned on never see again for the rest of my life come to our island". I sighed, as I put my helmet on and Astrid pulled her hood up. We could see the boat, but it would still take a few minutes for it to get to the dock.

"You have no idea how happy I am we ride dragons, if we had to take a boat everywhere, I would have died from boredom by now with how slow boats are" Jack whispered to me. I laughed he was not wrong.

Once the boat finally made it to the docks, everyone got off one by one. It wasn't a huge group of people, just most of the people I really didn't want to see again.

Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout were the first three off. Followed by Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and two kids, about the age of 5 who I have never seen before, and the last two off were Jakob and Mary Hofferson, Astrid's parents.

I took a deep breath. "Welcome to Dragonwing village, who is your chief?".

"That would be me, I am Chief Stoick the vast" he said shaking my hand. I rolled my eyes he's always addressed a new chief like that.

"Nice to meet you Stoick the vast".

"Just call me Stoick".

"Very well, now I hope you don't mind my asking, but what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well you see, trader Johann showed up with a little red Terrible Terror and said he got it from here. We just wanted to know how you managed to control those beasts?" Stoick asked. He didn't sound angry, but I would be if he kept calling the dragons beasts.

Toothless started growling. "Calm down Toothless" I patted his head.

"First off Stoick, they are not beasts and second, we do not control them. We befriend them, big difference and as long as you're on our island, I suggest you never call them that again" I said.

"Who made you the boss of us!" Snotlout shouted.

"I'm the chief of Dragonwing village, and you're on my island".

"I apologize for my nephew's behaviour" Stoick apologized.

"It's alright, anyway how long will you be staying with us?".

"About a week, if that's alright with you".

"Yes that's fine, but as long as your here we have a few rules you have to follow" I told them.

"Of course" Stoick nodded.

"Rule one, you do NOT under any circumstance harm a dragon. If you do, you will be kick off the island, the dragons are our friends. And rule two, if you want to leave the docks, you have to put your weapons into those barrels" I said gesturing to two barrels on the docks.

"Why do we have to, everyone else has weapons even you!" Snotlout yelled.

"The dragons get very. Hesitant when people they don't know carry weapons around them. The dragons here know all of us, and they know we will never use any of our weapons against them" I explained.

"Well, I guess that makes sense" Gobber said, walking over to one of the barrels and tossing his battle ax attachment in. I nodded as the others started placing their weapons in the barrels.

Gobber came up to me. "I'm Gobber, by the way".

"Nice to meet you Gobber".

"Will the dragons be hesitant, if they see my hook hand?" Gobber asked.

I laughed, "They might, but I'll let them know. As long as you don't attempt to attack them with it".

"Wouldn't think of it".

"Sharpshot, would you mind telling the other dragons that there is someone here with a hook for an arm, but he won't attack them".

_"Sure thing Hiccup"_ Sharpshot said, flying off my shoulder, to go tell the other dragons.

I looked back, everyone had placed their weapons in the barrels. Except Snotlout, I wasn't really surprised by this.

"What's your name?" I asked him. I had to pretend I did know any of them.

"Snotlout, what's it to you".

"Well Snotlout, if you want to leave the docks, you have to place all your weapons in the barrel".

"What do you mean? I only have my mace".

"I can see your sword and dagger on your belt".

"Snotlout, just put your weapons in the barrel" Tuffnut said.

"Not till he gives me a good reason".

"I already told you. People with weapons that the dragons don't know make them nervous, and unless you plan on spending the rest of the week on the boat. I suggest you do what I say, and put your weapons in the barrel".

I was going to lose my temper on him soon, if he kept this up. Astrid could tell and grabbed my hand. Snotlout started glaring at me.

"How do I know your just waiting for me to put my weapons down, just so you can attack me".

"We're not like that, we don't make the first move here. So if you don't attack, we won't attack it's pretty simple".

"Snotlout, put your weapons in the stupid barrel!" Stoick yelled.

Snotlout thought about it for a minute, then slowly placed his mace, sword and dagger in the barrel I sighed.

"Ok, now that were done with that, follow me and I'll take you to the guest house" I said. As I started walk to the guest house.

_"Astrid, Toothless and I will take them to the guest house. You and Emerald can meet us at the great hall ok" _I told Astrid. I spoke in dragonese, so the others, wouldn't understand.

_"Alright, but you two be careful" _she said as she started walking off to the great hall.

"Who was that?" Stoick asked, walking up beside me.

"That, was my wife and daughter".

"I see, by the way I never got your name".

"My name is of no importance to you right now, when the time is right, I'll tell you" I told him. The last thing I wanted, was to tell them who I was.

"Oh. Ok, but what will we call you in the mean time? And I don't mean that in a bad way" Stoick said.

I laughed, "I understand what you mean. For now, you may call me the Dark Rider".

"Alright then, Dark Rider".

"Why Dark Rider?" Fishlegs asked.

I glanced over at Toothless and smiled. "I ride a Night Fury" was all I said. The answer was pretty obvious.

"Anyway here we are, the guest house. I'll let you all get settled in, you can meet me in the great hall in, let's say 20 minutes if that's ok with you?".

"Yes, that'll be just fine, we'll meet you there" Stoick agreed.

I nodded. "Come on bud, let's go" I said, as Toothless and I started walking to the great hall.

Once we got in the great hall, I took off my helmet and walked over to Astrid. Toothless walked over to Stormfly and their hatchings.

"Hiccup!" she said, jumping up and hugging me. "Well, how did it go?" she asked, taking Emerald back from Heather.

"Fine, I told them to meet me here in 20 minutes".

"So they'll be here in like 15 minutes?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack" I nodded. It's a five minute walk, from the guest house to the great hall.

"Ok, but why did you want them to meet you here?" Jack asked.

"Well due to when they arrived, and how long it took to convince Snotlout to leave his weapons at the docks. It'll be almost supper time by the time they get here. So really might as well talk a little before supper".

"Did you confirm how long they'll be staying here?" Heather asked.

"Yeah I did Heather, we'll be stuck with them for a week for sure".

"Really? Why so long?" Sigfast asked.

"Look, I know none of you like them for...certain reasons, but I can't just kick them off the island without a reason alright" I explained.

_"Ok Hiccup, I told all the dragon's on the island, about hook for an arm guy". _

"Thanks Sharpshot".

_"Yup anytime" _Sharpshot said.

Just then, the doors of the great hall opened. I whipped around and froze.

Standing at the door, was the group from Berk. Astrid and I both froze, everyone at the door stared at us. Before Stoick looked right at me, "Hiccup?".


	15. Chapter 15 A long explanation

Chapter 15 A Long Explanation

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Everyone in the great hall froze, no one knew what to do. I wasn't planning on telling Berk who I was till, oh I don't know forever. Astrid grabbed my hand, I looked at her she could tell I was on the bridge of freaking out. I could tell she was nervous to.

I looked back at the group from Berk, everyone seemed in shock till I looked at the Hofferson's. Their eyes kept looking from me, to Astrid, to Emerald, my guess is they were putting two and two together. I'm the only person on this island who has this armor. And when Astrid left to go to the great hall, Stoick asked me who she was and I told them that she was my wife.

"Astrid Hofferson!" her dad yelled. Astrid gripped my hand tighter.

"You married Hiccup?" her mom asked. She didn't really sound angry.

"Astrid, how could you leave me, for Hiccup the useless!" Snotlout yelled.

No one got a chance to say anything else, before Toothless ran over and stood right in front of me. Followed by Stormfly and Sharpshot. Stormfly stood in front of Astrid, and sharpshot hovered in front of Emerald.

_"No one, I repeat NO ONE! Insults my rider" _Toothless growled. Stormfly squawked in agreement, and Sharpshot hissed at everyone from Berk.

I looked at Astrid, she nodded.

I sighed, "Toothless, Stormfly, Sharpshot calm down".

"Please it's ok" Astrid said.

"_Toothless you three need to calm down. They didn't do anything, you said you wouldn't attack unless they made the first move". _

_"He insulted you!". _

_"Toothless, I'm use to it ok, you three need to calm down please". _

Stormfly and Sharpshot looked at each other and nodded. Stormfly growled a warning at the Berkins and walked back over to the hatchlings, followed by Sharpshot.

Toothless huffed and walked over beside me and sat down. "_I'm not going any further, and if they get to close I will make them regret it". _

"Alright, thanks Toothless" I said. Patting his head, before looking back at everyone at the door.

"Why do I get the feeling, were going to be getting a long explanation" Gobber said.

"That's because you will be getting, a very long explanation. So you might as well take a seat" I gestured to the tables behind me. Everyone went to take a seat.

"Astrid, you might want to sit down to. We could be here for awhile" she nodded and sat down in the seat closest to me.

Jack and Heather came over, Heather sat down across from Astrid and Jack came over to me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked.

"No, but I can't really tell them I'm not gonna explain it. They won't stop till they get answers. Oh and Jack, can you tell everyone else that they don't have to stay to hear the story again, you've all heard it three times already".

"If you think were gonna leave you and Astrid in here, with a group of people we don't trust, you're crazy".

I laughed. "Alright then" I said, as Jack walk over to Heather and sat down beside her. "Ok, well I guess I should start at where this all began".

"You should all remember the raid I said I shot down a Night Fury, a few weeks before we left" I started.

"How could we forget, it's the funniest and only memory of you we have left" Snotlout laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I wasn't lying, I did shoot down a Night Fury..." I got cut off once again by Snotlout.

"Oh yeah, sure you did, then where is it?" he said.

I smirked. "He's right behind you".

Snotlout turned around and came face to face with Toothless, who knocked him out of his seat, and growled at him before walking back over to me. Everyone who wasn't from Berk started laughing.

"Now, as I was saying, after Gobber took me home I snuck out the back door and went looking for him. When I found him, he was all tied up in my bola and he couldn't move. I was going to kill him, to prove to all of you that I want useless, but I wouldn't".

I made sure to say wouldn't, because the last time I said I couldn't. Astrid said I was lying, and made me change it and she wasn't wrong.

"Why? Too scared to kill a defenceless dragon?" Snotlout sneered.

"No, I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself. So I let him go".

"That's the dumbest thing, I've ever heard".

Now I had had enough. "I don't care what you think Snotlout, now sit down, shut up and let me finish!" I snapped. That shut him up real fast.

"Good, now after I let him go he pinned me down roared in my ear and took off. When I got home, I was put in dragon training. Well after the first day something Gobber said made my mind wander back to Toothless. Gobber said, a dragon would always go for the kill, but Toothless didn't. So I went back to where I let him go, wondering why he didn't kill me. I started walking in the direction I saw him go.

I found a really nice cove deep in for forest, but I though this is stupid, why am I here the Night Fury is long gone. I was just about to leave, when I saw a black scale on the ground, I bent down and picked it up. When a black blur shot up the wall of the cove, and I fell back in surprise, then I saw it was the Night Fury. I wasn't gonna pass up the opportunity to draw a quick sketch. Once I drew the sketch, I noticed that he keep trying to climb out of the cove. I was wondering why he didn't just fly away.

The next day after another bad day of training. I took a shield and a fish back to the cove, as I walked in the shield got stuck between the entrance, and I couldn't get it out. So I went in shieldless, looking for Toothless, he found me first. I held out the fish to him, he started coming closer to get it, but then back away and growled, I realized he had noticed my knife. So I pulled my vest back, took it out of my belt and dropped it, that wasn't enough for Toothless, it was still in reaching distance. So I picked it up with my foot and tossed it into the lake that was in the cove, and held out the fish once again. This time he took it as he was getting closer I said, huh Toothless I could have sworn you had. Before I could finish, he retracted his teeth and ate the fish.

I tried to touch him, but he growled and went to the other side of the lake and hung from a tree branch to take a nap. So I picked up a stick and started to draw in the sand. After a few hours, Toothless walked over to me, he watched me draw for a few minutes before he went over to a small tree pulled it out of the ground and started drawing around me. Once I managed to get out of his picture, I tried to touch him again, but he started growling.

Finally I closed my eye turned my head away and held my arm out letting him decide if he wanted to trust me or not. I knew perfectly well that he could just bite my arm off and walk away, but he didn't, he placed his head into my hand and that started our friendship.

That night Gobber had all the trainees meet at one of the watch towers. I really wasn't paying much attention, but something Gobber said caught my attention, he said a downed Dragon is a dead dragon. That's when I realized why Toothless hadn't left yet, he couldn't fly. I mentally smacked myself for not noticing earlier, I snuck away to the forge and made a prosthetic tail fin for him. I had to pull an all-nighter to do it but I pulled it off.

The next day before training, I went back to the cove with the tail fin and a basket of fish. After dumping the fish out and Toothless started eating, I went behind him to his tail and attached the prosthetic.

Once it was on, before I could do anything else Toothless took off, he almost head dived into one of the cove walls and I realized why, the tail fin wouldn't stay open. I quickly grabbed it and held it open. He flew a little, with me holding onto his tail and keeping the prosthetic open, when we were over the lake in the cove he noticed me and flung me off his tail. I landed in the lake, but not even a minute after he flung me off, the tail fin closed and he also fell into the lake.

After that I went back every day trying to fix his tail. I finally found a way that worked, as I was working with Toothless's tail, I was learning things about dragons that I used in the arena. I wasn't trying to get to the top of the class, I was just trying to survive and keep the dragons from getting hurt by the other trainees. And well when the elder picked me to be the one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare I knew I wouldn't be able to do it, so I decided to leave.

I was going to leave that night, but Astrid followed me to the cove to find out how I got so good in training. There was some violence with her making me drop to the ground twice and then she dropped her ax handle on my gut. That ticked Toothless off, so he charged at her. I managed to get him to stop, and tried to explain it to Astrid, but she ran off. I knew if she got back, both me and Toothless were dead, so I quickly got on him and we went after her. We caught her and dropped her on a branch in a tall tree. I tried to get her to give me a chance to explain, but she didn't want to listen, so I asked if she would let me show her, that she agreed to mostly so she could get down, and climbed into the saddle behind me.

I had told Toothless to take us down gently, but he was still mad at her for attacking me. So instead of going down gently, we did the complete opposite, we went up as fast as he could. After a few crazy tricks, Astrid apologized which is what he wanted, after the he smoothed out the flight and that's when Astrid saw that dragons aren't what you think they are. She asked me what I was going to do, because my final exam was tomorrow, I told her to give me until tomorrow and I would figure something out, and well you all know how well that worked out".

This went on for awhile, I told them almost everything. I left certain things out. I did have to stop once I told them I had lost my leg after the battle with the Red Death and show them, because somehow no one noticed I was missing my leg. Once I was finally done I sighed.

"Now that that's done. I think it's time for Astrid, Emerald and I to go home, it's been a long day, I'm tired-".

"And Emerald is already falling asleep" Astrid finished for me, as she stood up.

"Well, goodnight everyone" I said as we left the great hall and went back home.

When we got home, Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless put the kids to bed. While I took of my armor. After I took off my armor, I laid down in bed with Astrid.

"You know you left some things out right? Like how Toothless made you eat half a regurgitated fish".

"Yeah well, anything I left out they didn't need to know".

"You have a point" Astrid said, laying her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her.

"It's really late, we should get some sleep".

"Yeah we should, goodnight hiccup".

"Night Astrid".


	16. Chapter 16 Fixed relationships

Chapter 16 Fixed Relationships

**THE NEXT DAY HICCUP'S P.O.V**

After we all woke up and got dressed, we went to the great hall for breakfast.

We went over and joined Jack and Heather at their table. "Morning Hiccup, Astrid, Emerald" Jack greeted.

"Morning Jack, morning Heather. So how were things after we left last night?" I asked. Hoping Berk didn't give them any trouble.

"Well, Berk just sat there for a few minutes, then they went back to the guest house" Jack said, I nodded.

Then the doors opened, I looked over to see who came in. Now normally I don't check to see who came in, but because Berks here I would like to know.

It was Jakob and Mary Hofferson, I still don't know if their gonna kill me or not.

I sighed and went back to the conversation we were having, that is until I heard someone say. "Would you mind if we sat here?".

I looked over my shoulder to see Mr. &amp; Mrs. Hofferson standing right behind me. "Uh, ye...Yeah" I stuttered. 'Man I haven't stuttered in years' I thought, as they sat down beside me. I really wanted to switch places with Astrid right now.

_"Too close"_ Toothless growled, when they sat down. They jumped.

"What's wrong with him?" Mary asked.

"He's just being protective" I answered.

"Why?" Jakob asked.

_"Because I don't trust you, at all" _Toothless said.

"It's just that. Well he doesn't know you, so he's not sure if he can trust you or not" I explained. They nodded and sat down again.

_"That's not what I said". _

_"Yeah, I know what you said, but if I told them exactly what you said it wouldn't end well". _

_"Oh please, what could they do against a Night Fury?". _I rolled my eyes.

_"Toothless, just calm down for now ok". _

_"Fine, but I still don't approve of them being so close".  
_

_"You're not the only one"_.

I turned back around to see the Hofferson's staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Hiccup, you were talking in dragonese" Jack said.

"Oh".

"You can understand that dragon?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, Toothless taught me how to speak dragonese years ago".

"Really, that's impressive, does everyone here speak dragonese?".

"No not everyone wanted to learn, only me, Astrid, Jack, Heather, Rose and Erik know" I explained.

"I see" Mary nodded.

"By the way, I'm Jack and this is my wife Heather" Jack said.

"I'm Jakob Hofferson and this is my wife Mary".

"Your Astrid's parents right?" Heather asked.

"Yes that's right" Jakob nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Sorry we have to leave, but Darkwing and Scarlet are getting impatient to go flying with us. See ya Hiccup, Astrid, Emerald. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson" Jack and Heather called as they ran out the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we came here because we wanted to talk to you two" Jakob said.

I was afraid of this. "About what?" Astrid asked.

"Are you two really married?" he asked.

'Wow', I thought. 'What did they think I was lying yesterday'.

"Of course we are, and before you ask, no Hiccup did not force me to marry him. It was my choice, I love him and he loves me!" Astrid nearly yelled.

"Oh Astrid" her mother said, getting up and hugging her. "I'm so happy for the both of you. We just wanted to be sure that you're happy, and are being treated right".

"Of course I'm happy mom, and yes Hiccup is treating me right" Astrid said. Laying her head on my shoulder to prove her point.

"I'm glad, but Astrid dear. Why are you?" she started, gesturing towards Astrid's clothes.

That was another one of the old wedding traditions we changed. The bride had to get rid of all her old clothes, because they were maiden clothes and could not be worn by a married woman.

Astrid was still wearing her light blue shirt, dark blue pants, brown boots and of course her headband. The only difference with her outfit, was that after Emerald was born, Astrid had Heather help her make a new red leather skirt without spikes, and had me remove the spikes on her shoulder pads. So she could hold Emerald without hurting her.

"We changed some of the wedding traditions mom, and that one was one of the first to go", Astrid explained.

"But why would you do that?" Mary asked.

"Well, we all decided that because we had our own island, we could change certain traditions that we either didn't want or didn't approve of. That one we got rid of for a few reasons, the main one being every woman here hated it" I explained.

"Well, alright then" Mary said.

"So Hiccup, you're the chief is that right?".

"Yes Mr. Hofferson I am, though I really didn't plan on being the chief".

"So everyone voted you chief then?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that. Like I said last night, when I suggested that we build a village. I was being sarcastic and it was only me, Astrid and Jack at that point, but once I said it Astrid and Jack both agreed with me, and said I was going to be chief. I really couldn't talk them out of it" I explained.

Astrid laughed. "Oh you would have become chief, even if me and Jack hadn't told you were going to be" we all laughed.

"Well, it looks like you are taking great care of our daughter" Jakob smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Hofferson".

"Please mom and dad, or Jakob and Mary, will be fine. You are a part of the family now" he smiled.

"Alright" I nodded.

"Hiccup!", I looked over and saw Ulf the messenger running over to us.

"Yes Ulf, what is it?".

"Alf and Matilda need your help. Two dragons that don't have riders, were fighting near their farm and knocked their fence down and broke one of their shed windows".

"Alright, tell them I'll be there in a minute ok".

"You got it chief" Ulf said running out of the hall.

I sighed. "Ten years and I'm still not used to being called chief". Astrid laughed, as I handed Emerald to her. "Well, I'll see you both later, love you both" I said. As I kissed Astrid on the lips, then Emerald on the forehead.

"Love you to, see you later. Oh and Hiccup?".

"Yeah, Astrid?".

"Would you be ok, if I invited my parents over for supper tonight?" she whispered.

"Yeah of course, that's fine. Come on Toothless lets go" I said, running out of the great hall Toothless following close behind.

"Oh thank-you so much Hiccup", Alf thanked me. Once we were done putting his and Matilda's fence back up, and fixed the window.

"Anytime Alf. I'm glad I could help".

"Will you and Toothless be staying for lunch?" Matilda asked, coming out of the house.

"Well, I don't know".

"Come now Hiccup, surly you two can take a short break to eat".

"Well if you insist".

"We do" they both said. I laughed as Toothless and I went to join them for lunch, before doing a few laps around the island.

After lunch with Alf and Matilda, and once we were done doing our laps around the island. Toothless and I were walking through the village, when I heard someone calling me.

"Hiccup!".

I turned around, and saw Stoick calling my name and running towards me.

_"What does he want"_ Toothless growled.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out" I answered, as we waited for Stoick to catch up to us.

"Hello Stoick, can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Hiccup. Well I was wondering. If I could talk to you. Alone".

I looked at Toothless, he was in his defensive position. I sighed. "Alright, we can go into the forest to talk". He nodded and the three of us walked into the forest to talk.

_"I still don't trust him" _Toothless growled.

I rolled my eyes. _"I'm sure it will be fine". _

"Hiccup, can he understand us?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, he can and I understand him".

"Does he have to come?".

_"If he thinks I'm leaving, he's sorely mistaken. This is as alone as you two are gonna get". _

"Yes, Toothless is not leaving. He has, trust issues with people he doesn't know". I said, leaning up against a tree.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Alright. Well Hiccup. I just...I mean. I don't" he sighed. "Hiccup, I'm sorry, for...for everything".

I was not expecting this and neither was Toothless, we both stood there in shock. "Wha...What?" was all I could say.

"I was a horrible father, I pushed you away because you were different, and after your mother. Disappeared. I pushed you away even farther. Because you look so much like her, and you have so many of her traits. It was just too painful to be around you without seeing her. You just reminded me so much of your mother, but that's no excuse. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I should have tried harder to be the father you needed, and I should have given you a chance to explain about that dragon. I'm so sorry".

"First off, his name is Toothless. And second, I forgive you dad". I said that last part very quietly, but I think he heard it.

"Oh Son, how can you forgive me so easily?".

"It's who I am, and I don't hold grudges. I never blamed you for ignoring me" I said. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I held them back. As I looked back at Stoick.

"Hiccup, I take everything back. Especially what happened in the arena ten years ago".

That did it, I couldn't stop the tears from falling now. He just took back disowning me, I turned away from him, I couldn't let him see me cry.

"Hiccup" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hiccup, Son look at me" he said softly.

I slowly turned to face him. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Hiccup!" he raised his voice, I jumped and Toothless growled. "You have nothing to be sorry for ok, none of this was your fault, and no matter what anyone says you're the strongest person I know. I mean with everything you went though, I'm surprised you didn't run away sooner. Don't ever think this is your fault". I nodded.

Then Stoick-no, dad pulled me into a hug, I smiled still crying a bit and hugged him back. "Thanks dad".

"I love you Son".

"I love you to dad".

_"Ok, I want in on this", _Toothless said running over to me and dad. He jumped on us and pinned us down in his way of a hug, we laughed.

"We love you to bud" I said, hugging Toothless back, from being pinned to the ground.

Toothless, let dad up, but kept me pinned and started licking me. "Ok, ok Toothless, aw come on". Toothless laughed and dad joined him. As Toothless finally let me up.

"You know that doesn't wash out, right?".

_"Yeah, but I don't care"_ Toothless smirked. As dad helped me up.

"Anyway, I think we should head back. It's almost super time and Astrid will kill me if were late".

"Alright then, we should be getting back".

"Hey dad, do you want to come over for supper?".

"Are you sure Hiccup?".

"Yes I am, Astrid invited her parents to".

"I'd love to come" dad said.

I smiled. After ten years, Astrid and I finally fixed our relationship with our parents.


	17. Chapter 17 The outcasts attack

Chapter 17 the Outcasts Attack

**BACK IN THE VILLAGE HICCUP'S P.O.V**

"Oi Stoick, there ya are. I've been looking everywhere for ya". Dad and I looked over and saw Gobber hobbling over to us.

"Hiccup there you are lad, I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you, but it looks like Stoick beat me to it. So ya finally talk with him".

"Yes Gobber I did-" dad started.

"And we're all good now" I finished.

"Really? good, it's about time. So where are you two off to?" Gobber asked.

"There's three of us, and we're going back to my house to have supper with Astrid and her parents" I said.

"Oh having dinner with the Hofferson's. They're not mad at you are they?" I laughed.

"No Gobber, this morning they came to great hall to talk and they are ok with everything now".

"That's good lad, well I guess I'll be off to the great hall for supper. Alone".

I sighed and rolled my eyes, oh Gobber what a way to get someone to invite you over. "Gobber, do you want to join us?".

"Well if you insist".

"Well come on then" I said, as I started walking back to the house.

"_Hiccup, you know we're gonna be late". _

"Yeah, I know bud".

"Hiccup who are you talking to?" Gobber asked.

"Toothless, I know how to speak dragonese" I explained.

"Wow, really that's impressive" Gobber said as we arrived at the house.

"_I hope Astrid won't be to mad", _I whispered to Toothless, as I opened the door.

Jakob and Mary Hofferson were sitting at the table. Emerald was playing with Midnight, Sparks and Silver I smiled.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third! Where have you been, I was just about to...". Astrid stopped as soon as she walked into the living room. And saw dad and Gobber.

"Hiccup what happened?!" she asked alarmed.

"Nothing" was my response, I was hoping she wouldn't be too worried.

"Really, because your tear stained face says otherwise".

Crap I was afraid that. "Dad and I just had a talk, he took back everything. Especially what happened in the arena ten years ago, and well. I wasn't expecting that. I lost it".

"Hiccup its ok, I lost it to, after you left to go help Alf today", she smiled and hugged me. "You're off the hook. This time".

"Dada dada". We pulled back and saw Emerald sitting at our feet with her arms up, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?" I asked, she just giggled.

"She is definitely a daddy's girl", Astrid said walking over to finish supper.

"And what makes you say that?".

"Other than the fact that she looks exactly like you. She hasn't stopped saying dada since we got home" Astrid said. "But I wouldn't have her any other way" she finished.

I walked over to the table and sat down, dad and Gobber came over and sat down as well.

"Astrid, do you need any help?" I asked. Normally she doesn't, but I just sprung two more guests on her and I don't want to make her do everything by herself.

"Hiccup you ask me that every time we have people over, and I give you the same answer every time".

"Yeah I know, but I did just spring two more guests on you without warning".

"I don't care. I'm almost done anyway, so don't worry about it, ok dragon boy" I smirked.

"Alright milady", I said turning my attention back to dad, Gobber and the Hofferson's.

"So Hiccup this is a very nice house, Astrid was telling us how you two built it by yourselves".

"Thanks, but we didn't do it alone. Toothless and Stormfly help us, without them we never would have finished as fast as we did".

"Oh really? How long did it take?".

"Well the house itself took about four days and a half, but if you're asking about the furniture to then six. And the forge took us only two days".

"You built the forge as well?".

"Yeah this island really had nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. We built the house and I knew I needed a forge for a few reasons, the main one being so I could work on Toothless's tail" I explained.

"Wow".

"Supper's ready", Astrid said bringing it out. Before sitting down with us.

After supper we sat in the living room to talk. Dad, Gobber, Jakob and Mary filled us in about Berk.

We found out Ruffnut and Fishlegs got married, and those two kids we saw at the docks are their twins Sigmund and Sigrid. Sigmund is a boy and Sigrid is a girl, and they are both more like Fishlegs, but if you get then riled up, they are a mini Ruff and Tuff.

"Wow, Ruff and Tuff the second generation" Astrid laughed.

"Well now I know who to look for, if an explosion goes off in the village" I joked.

"But that's only if they get riled up, so we might be ok, for now".

"But staying in a village full of dragons, can get anyone riled up" I said, we all laughed.

I looked over to where Emerald had been playing with Midnight, Sparks and Silver. They had suddenly become very quiet. What I saw was probable the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Astrid look" I said.

Astrid came over, and there lying on the floor was Midnight, but it was who was laying on her side that caught all of our attention. Emerald was sound asleep on Midnight's side, with Sparks and Silver lying beside her. The three dragon hatchlings were all curled around Emerald.

"Oh my gosh, Hiccup" I smiled.

"I hate to rune this moment, but I think they all need to go to bed. What do you think bud?" I asked.

"_Yeah I agree, it's adorable and I normally don't say that, but they need to be in their own beds. Dragon hatchlings don't have control of their fire and sometimes accidentally breathe it in their sleep, and I really don't want them to accidentally set Emerald on fire_" Toothless explained.

"Yeah, don't want that happening, it's a good thing they sleep on those rock slabs with you and Stormfly" I said picking Emerald up carefully. While Toothless and Stormfly pick Midnight, Sparks and Silver up and followed me into the bedroom.

Once we had the four of them in bed. Toothless and I went back to the living room, Stormfly said she was tired and was going to bed.

"Well it's getting late, and you two probable want to get to bed. So we'll let you all get some rest", dad said standing up.

"Yes, we should also be getting to bed" Gobber yawned.

"We'll see you tomorrow, at the great hall alright" Mary said, hugging Astrid.

"Yeah you will, goodnight" Astrid said.

Once they left Astrid, Toothless and I went to bed. Toothless curled up with Stormfly and their hatchlings, while Astrid and I climbed into our bed. After I took off my boot and vest, and Astrid took off her boots, shoulder pads and skirt.

"Today was a really good day".

"Yeah it was, we both fixed our relationships with our parents. Maybe now I won't be so nervous around them" I said.

"I'm actually glad they came. Though I think they should have left Snotlout back on Berk".

"Yeah I agree" I laughed quietly. "Well goodnight Astrid".

"Night Hiccup".

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE GREAT HALL**

We were sitting at our usual table with Jack and Heather. When Ruffnut, Fishlegs and their twins came in.

"Ruffnut!, Fishlegs!" Astrid called, they looked at us. Smiled and walked over.

"Hey it's so good to see you two again" Ruff said hugging Astrid.

"Right back at ya".

"Hey Fishlegs, do you guys wanna join us?" I asked.

"Yeah we'd love to" he said sitting down with Ruffnut and their twins.

"So these are your twins, that Stoick told us about" Astrid said.

"Yes they are, this is Sigmund", Ruff said pointing to the boy. he had short blonde hair and light brown eyes. "And this is Sigrid" she said pointing to the girl, she had long blond hair in a single braid and she also had light brown eyes.

"Well nice to meet you both" Astrid greeted.

"So who are they?" Fishlegs asked. Pointing at Heather, Jack and Emerald.

"I'm Heather and this is my husband Jack" Heather introduced.

"And this is our daughter Emerald" I said.

"It's nice to meet you all" Fishlegs said.

"Oh Astrid, Emerald is so cute".

"Thanks Ruff" Astrid smiled.

Shortly after that dad, Gobber, Jakob and Mary joined us. Spitelout and Snotlout came in later as well, but Snotlout sat far away from us. I was glad about that.

Today had been going really well. Until Finn, one of our lookouts came running into the great hall.

"Chief Hiccup! Chief Hiccup!".

"Finn, what's wrong?" I asked. Getting up and handing Emerald to Astrid.

"Outcasts, their coming and it doesn't look like a friendly visit".

"Why are the Outcasts coming here?" dad asked.

"I don't know, and right now I don't care. Jack you and Heather go to the forge and get the weapons ready, we're gonna need them".

"On it" Jack called. As he and Heather ran out of the great hall.

"Alf gather the mothers and children and take them to the hidden cave in the forest, with the hatchlings. And post a few extra dragons to help protect them. Everyone else get your dragons and weapons ready".

"You got it Hiccup" they all called, running out of the great hall.

"Hiccup" Astrid said walking up behind me.

"Astrid I don't want to fight about this, but please go with the other mothers. You and I both know Emerald won't want to be there without one of us, and if she starts screaming, that could put all the other children and mother at risk. Take Stormfly with you and their hatchling".

"Alright, but you two better be careful".

"We will. Ruff you, Sigmund and Sigrid need to go with Astrid".

"Alright, it's your island" she said. Getting up to following Astrid, and the other mothers and children to the hidden cave.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? We need to go, your weapons are still at the docks and it's too risky for you to try and get them right now. Jack has extras at the forge you can borrow alright" I told everyone from Berk.

"Who made you the boss of us! "Snotlout shouted.

"Snotlout, if you want to get killed by the Outcasts. Be my guest, but you're on my island, and as long as your here you're either going to help us defend the island. Or you can go stand in the middle of the battle until you get killed. I don't have time to put up with you right now. So shut up and make your choice life or death!" I snapped. "Now let's go", I said running out of the great hall with Toothless, the others following.

"There's the forge, go get some weapons from Jack" I called to the others as we ran by, they stopped and went in.

I ran to my house and quickly changed into my armor. Then I ran back outside, hopped on Toothless, and flew towards the sea to find out how many outcasts we were facing.

"Oh this is not good Toothless, they have three battleships. Which can fit at least a hundred men", I said flying back down. We landed in the center of the village.

"Hiccup, did you get a head count" Alf asked.

"More less of a head count, and more of a ship count. They have three battleships, meaning were going to be facing, probable about three hundred outcasts".

"Wow full scale invasion, but why? What have we ever done to them?".

"Nothing Alf, Dragonwing village has never done anything to them".

"I know that Berk and the Outcasts are enemies. Maybe they saw Berk's ship and decided to attack" Sigfast said.

"No, first off if they knew that dad had left Berk with some of the other Berkains. They would attack Berk directly, and second. Why would Alvin take a full scaled invasion out for no reason. No he's coming here and I want to know why".

"Everyone listen up! We're about to go into battle, against about three hundred Outcasts, but remember we have an advantage. We have the dragons, and we're not afraid to use them. With their help we should be able to win this fight", everyone cheered and got ready to fight.

I jumped on Toothless and we took to the skies. The battle was about to begin.


	18. Chapter 18 Outcast battle

Chapter 18 Outcast Battle

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

"Toothless plasma blast!" I shouted. Toothless fired and knock a group of Outcasts down, giving the group they had cornered a chance to fight back. "Good job bud".

Toothless and I were flying above the battle, lending a hand from the skies. Toothless of course had his plasma blasts, and I had a bow and arrows. Heather taught me how to use it few years ago.

I had gone into the academe to make sure it was still in one piece, we had had a Changewing incident earlier that day. I found Heathers bow and arrows, of course I didn't know it was hers and I decided to try it out, to see how bad I was. Turns out I wasn't as bad as I had thought, but I was still pretty bad.

Heather had come in to get her bow, and found me just missing the target, she startled me when she said. "You're holding it wrong". I hadn't heard her come in, so I jumped and turned around. I apologized for playing with her bow, and she told me I didn't need to apologize. I was pretty good and if I wanted she would teach me how to use it properly, I agreed.

We both knew that Astrid wouldn't kill either of us, for three reasons. One we were already married, and Astrid knows I would never cheat on her. Two Heather is her best friend and she trusts her. And three, Heather was already engaged to Jack at that point, so we didn't have to worry.

_"Hiccup over there! Near the forge!" _Toothless called. I looked over and saw an Outcast had cornered two Terrible Terrors, they had obviously reached their shot limits and Toothless couldn't fire without hitting them or burning forge.

I quickly grabbed an arrow out of the quiver, loaded it into the bow and fired. It was a perfect shot to the shoulder, making the outcast drop his ax. Toothless and I continued helping from the air, until I ran out of arrows.

"Alright bud, time to land I'm out of arrows". We landed and I unsheathed my sword, and we both charged into the battle. I don't kill, so I just hurt them enough so they would retreat. Things were going great we were winning.

Then I heard a cry. I looked over, it was a Monstrous Nightmare surrounded by 10 outcasts. The only reason she wasn't attacking, was she had reached her shot limit."Toothless, go help her".

_"On it"_ Toothless said, as he started running towards her.

I was just about to help the others finish the fight. When someone came up behind me, grabbed my wrist and flung it down making me drop my sword. Then twist my arm behind my back and grab my shoulder keeping me from escaping.

"Well look who we have here, the dragon conqueror" I knew the voice.

"Alvin" I growled.

"I still can't believe Stoick's little embarrassment, is the dragon conqueror" he laughed. I just rolled my eyes, I knew he was just trying to make me mad. "Alright everyone stop the fight! Unless..." Alvin yelled, as he held a dagger up to my neck.

Everyone stopped. "Hiccup!" Jack shouted. I noticed Heather stealthily getting her bow and arrow ready. I shook my head at her, telling her not to do it.

"Good, now I think you'd better get a new chief, cuz this one's coming with me to train my dragons" Alvin laughed. Every Dragonwing and Berk villager went wide eyed at this and froze.

"No I'm not" I said. Before Alvin had time to react, I elbowed him in the gut, he dropped the dagger and let go of my arm. I quickly picked up my sword from where it had fallen, and stood in front of him, ready to fight.

"Why you-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Forget it Alvin, I am never going to train dragons for you. It's never gonna happen. Now I suggest you leave. Now!" I yelled.

"You know I would, but as you should know. I always take what I want before leaving anywhere, and I know your weakness".

Before I had time to react, Alvin hooked his sword around my good foot and pulled it out from under me. The sudden pressure on my prosthetic made me lose my balance, I fell to the ground blacked out.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

_"Hiccup!" _Toothless yelled as he charged at Alvin. Who had no time to react before Toothless pounced on him. _"Never, I repeat NEVER! Touch my human again, if you do I will rip you to shreds!" _Toothless yelled at him. Before roaring in his face, he stepped off Alvin, but he wasn't done with him yet, he bit Alvin's arm and threw him half way to the docks. _"Now, get off this island now or else" _Toothless threatened.

Even though Alvin couldn't understand Toothless. He still got the message, and Alvin and the rest of the outcasts ran back to the boats.

Toothless ran over to Hiccup and nudged him, hoping he could wake him up "_Hiccup?"._

"Hiccup!" Jack shouted as he ran over to his best friend and chief and gasped."Rose, we need you now". No one had noticed, Alvin bring his sword down on Hiccup.

Rose ran over with her stuff. "Oh my" she said, as she started getting to work.

"Heather you, Alf and Matilda go get the mom's and children back" Jack said. As he and Toothless, watched Rose work on Hiccup.

"Alright, he will be fine, the wound wasn't too bad and were just lucky it wasn't any higher or it would have hit his heart. The blow to his head isn't too bad, but he might be out for a few minutes or hours, other than that he will live" Rose explained.

Alvin had stabbed Hiccup just below his chest. Everyone was very glad it didn't go any higher.

"HICCUP!" Everyone looked and saw Astrid running over to Hiccup, with Emerald in her arms. Stormfly and her hatchlings following close behind. "What happened!".

"Well, he got caught by Alvin who told us to stop fighting or he would kill him, but when we all stopped. Alvin said to find a new chief because he was gonna take Hiccup with him to make him train dragons for them.

Hiccup elbowed him in the gut, making him lose his hold on him and picked up his sword, which Alvin had knocked out of his hand earlier and was about to fight him. When Alvin said he knew Hiccup's weakness, Alvin hook his sword around Hiccup's good foot and made him lose his balance and fall.

That's how he got knocked out, but none of us saw Hiccup get stabbed, Rose already checked it out, she said he'll be fine, he might be out for a few hours or minutes though" Jack explained.

Then they heard Hiccup groan. "Uh".

"Hiccup!".

"A-Astrid".

"Hiccup!, Oh thank Thor you're ok" Astrid said. Wrapping one arm around him, in an attempted to hug him while holding Emerald.

"Hiccup, do you remember what happened?" Rose asked.

"Yes I was about to fight Alvin, when he pulled my foot out from under me and made me fall".

"Yeah, but I'd take it easy, the next few days. Because you also got stabbed while you were out" Rose explained.

"Yeah that explains the pain just below my chest, so what happened to Alvin?" Hiccup asked.

"Ask a certain, black scaled reptile with a saddle" Jack said, pointing to Toothless.

"Toothless what did you do?" Hiccup asked. Slightly worried Toothless lost control.

_"Nothing, I just yelled at him and threatened him. Before I bit his arm and threw him half way to the dock, that's all" _Hiccup laughed.

"Alright, that's not too bad, and that should get the message across".

"Now, I think we should start clean up and repairs" Jack suggested.

"Your right, can you help me up?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll help you up, but there is no way I'm letting you help us fix up the village" Jack said, holding a hand out, to help Hiccup up.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you wouldn't" Hiccup winced, as he stood up. As the pain hit him hard.

"You might as well go home and rest, because no one is going to let you help right now" they all laughed.

"I'll take Emerald home and-" Hiccup trailed off. When he looked over in the direction of the docks. "Why is there smoke coming from the docks!?" Hiccup exclaimed as he and everyone else ran to the docks. Well Toothless ran with Hiccup on his back.

When they arrived they couldn't believe it. Berk's ship was ablaze and the only ship that Dragonwing village had was also on fire, but it was too late. By the time they got there, Dragonwing village's ship was sinking along with Berks.

"Oh no, what happened?" Ruffnut asked.

"I don't know" came Jacks reply.

"Well, Hiccup was in the air, with that dragon of his. He must have purposely hit our ship, so we can't leave" Snotlout accused.

"First off, we weren't even near the docks, even if we were, what makes you think we would burn the ships? And second, Toothless is a Night Fury and Night Fury's never miss".

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that. You burned our ship so we can't leave".

"Now why would Hiccup do that? He really wasn't ready for you guys to come here in the first place, why burn your ship and make you stay longer. Also why would he burn our ship as well" Jack defended.

"Why do you guys even have a ship, you ride dragons?" Tuffnut asked.

"We have it for emergencies. Well had it for emergencies" Heather explained.

"Well I can only come up with one explanation with how this happened; the Outcasts did it while fleeing the island" Hiccup said.

"But why?" Alf asked.

"I don't know" Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe the saw Stoick here, and figured if they could get him stuck here. They could go invade Berk and no one will know what to do without him" Sigfast said.

"I don't think that's it. Only eleven people from Berk are here, everyone else is still on Berk and could take down the Outcasts no problem".

"Well maybe we should worry about that later, and work on repairing the village right now" Jack suggested.

"Good idea, Hiccup you take Emerald home and rest alright".

"Ok come on Emerald let's go home" Hiccup said taking her from Astrid.

"_Toothless, I think you should take these three home, with Hiccup and Emerald, you need to rest to" _Stormfly told Toothless.

_"Is that a suggestion, or and order?" _Toothless asked his mate.

_"What do you think?"_ Stormfly challenged.

_"Order which I'm gonna follow"_ he smirked.

_"Good"_ Stormfly smiled. "_I'll see you later, love you". _

_"Love you to Stormfly, come on kids let's go home" _Toothless told the three hatchlings, that were running around.

They stopped their game of tag and followed their father home. They easily caught up to Hiccup, he was walking slower than normal due to the stab wound he got earlier. While everyone else started the clean up and repairs.


	19. Chapter 19 Dragon training

Chapter 19 Dragon Training

**ONE WEEK LATER HICCUP'S P.O.V**

It's been a week since the battle with the Outcasts and things are going really well. It took all day, but the village is fixed and now we're working on building a new boat for Berk.

Snotlout still blames me and Toothless for the ships being set on fire. I still don't know what I did to that guy to make him think that he can blame me for everything. All I know is this if he doesn't stop soon, I might lose it on him, but not yet I'm still recovering from getting stabbed.

Rose says it should be fully healed in about two or three weeks. It wasn't that deep, so Astrid's very happy about that, other than Snotlout everyone else from Berk is getting along with the rest of the village.

"Hey Hiccup!" I was pulled from my thoughts by Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs calling me.

"Hey guys, what's up?".

"Not much, we just wanted to ask you a question" Fishlegs said.

"Ok then, ask away".

"We were wondering, if you could teach us to ride a dragon?". To be honest, I never thought they would ask me that. I looked at Toothless who was sitting beside me.

"_Wow, didn't see that coming"_ Toothless said, just as surprised as me.

"You want to learn how to train a dragon?".

"Yes we do, if you wouldn't mind teaching us that is".

"_I say we do it, it'll be funny". _

"Toothless".

_"What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing" _he smirked. I rolled my eyes, he got me there I was thinking it would be kinda funny.

"Well ok, if you really want to".

"YES!" They all cheered, as I started walking to the dragon training arena with Toothless in toe.

"Well? Are you coming or not?".

"Wait we start now?" Tuff asked.

"Yes now, so let's get to the training arena" I said, as I continued walking. They caught up shortly.

"There you are Hiccup. We've been looking everywhere for you" Astrid said, as she walked over to us with dad, Gobber, Emerald and her parents. "So where are you four off to?".

"We're going to the training arena, they want to learn how to train a dragon".

"Really?".

"Yup".

"Well I think we'll tag along, this I wanna see" Astrid said.

"Alright then, let's go".

**AT THE ARENA**

"Alright, so who wants to go first?" I asked.

"Me".

"No me".

"No me".

"No me".

I rolled my eyes as the twins started arguing. "Alright, alright calm down. You know what, you're both going first" I really didn't want the twins arguing too much.

"But how can they both go first?" Fishlegs asked.

"They can train a Zippleback, two heads means two riders" I explained. "Fishlegs go join Astrid and the others up on the stands".

"Ok" he replied, before running out of the ring and up to the stands.

"Ok now before I call the Zippleback in, I need to explain some things. So pay attention, I'm only going to explain the once".

"You got it" they both nodded.

"Good, now dragon training begins and ends with trust. You have to trust your dragon, and they have to trust you. Otherwise you won't get anywhere with befriending them.

The best way to show a dragon that they can trust you, is first having no weapons anywhere near you".

"Our weapons are still at the docks" Tuff said.

"Exactly, second is to stay where you are and let the dragon come to you. When they get closer, slowly turn your head away and reach out your hand like this". I explained as I showed them what I had done with Toothless when we first met. And as usual when I do that, Toothless places his head in my hand.

"Whoa, that is so cool" Ruff exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. When you do this, you're telling the dragon that you trust, that they won't try to bite your arm off. You trust them completely and now it's their turn to decide whether or not they want to trust you. So you ready to give it a try?".

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Alright then, I'll call the Zippleback" I did my Zippleback call. I had perfected every dragon call I knew of for training.

"Ok they'll be here shortly. Oh and one more thing, it's very important to stay calm, dragons can sense fear, and if they know you're afraid. Then it'll be harder for them to trust you".

_"Here they come Hiccup"._

"Thanks bud, aright now it's up to you two to train them, but don't worry. Toothless and I'll be here in case anything goes wrong ok" I assured them.

Toothless and I walked over to the side of the ring. As the Zippleback landed in the arena, and looked around, both heads landed on me at the same time. I nodded telling them to go for it, they looked at the twins, who were still in the same spot and walked over to them.

Ruff and Tuff slowly lifted up a hand and turned away. I smiled, they were actually paying attention, the Zippleback looked at each other, before placing their heads in Ruff and Tuffs hands. They turned their heads around and looked at me.

"What do we do now?" Ruff asked.

"Stroke their heads and talk to them".

"Ok, umm hi there, gas head".

"You might want to give them a name, while you're at it" they looked at each other.

"Ok, so what do you think of Barf?" the gas head nodded, when Ruff suggested that name.

I found out, that some dragons really aren't that picky about their names. Most of them are just happy to get a name, and be called something other than their species.

"Your new name is Belch" another nod. This time from the other head.

"_I like them". _

_"I want them to be our riders"._

Toothless and I walked over to a large bin, and took two Zippleback saddles out.

"Well, looks like Barf and Belch are both happy with their names, and want you two to be their riders. So let's get them saddled up, and go for your first flight".

"Really?" the twins asked.

"Yup here, now let me show you how to put it on right".

I handed them the saddles, and show them how to put it on correctly, so it wouldn't fall off. Once the saddles were on, Barf and Belch lowered their heads, so Ruff and Tuff could get on. "Well you're all saddled up, are you ready to fly?" I asked.

"Heck yeah!" Tuff yelled.

"Let's go now" Ruff said.

"Ok time for your first flying lesson. To get Barf and Belch to take off, just give them a little nudge ok".

"Got it" they said at the same time, before nudging their dragon. Barf and Belch took off, slower than they could go, but with new riders you have to go slower. So they don't fall.

"Astrid! Can you help Fishlegs with the Gronckle. While I give the twins their first flight lesson!" I called, as we flew by her and the others.

"Sure thing Hiccup!" She called back.

**ASTRID'S P.O.V**

I watched Hiccup and the twins fly out of sight. "Mom, would you mind holding Emerald for me please".

"Of course not dear".

"Thank you mom" I said handing Emerald to her. "Ok Fishlegs, let's get started".

"Are you sure we should start now? Maybe we should see how things go with the twins first".

"Don't be so freaked out, Stormfly and I will be there with you so calm down. Let's go" I rolled my eyes, as I dragged Fishlegs down into the arena. With Stormfly following, after she told Midnight, Sparks and Silver to stay put.

"So Fishlegs, were you paying attention to what Hiccup was saying earlier about training?".

"Ye-yeah I did".

"Good, of course you need to calm down, nothing will go wrong. Stormfly and I will be here ok. Now just let me call the Gronckle" I called the Gronckle. Thanks to Hiccup, who helped me perfect my dragon calls.

"Everything will be fine, just calm down before she gets here or you really will have something to worry about".

"Ok ok you're right. Wait did you say she?".

"Yes, the Gronckle you're going to be training is a girl. Dragons get really annoyed, if you call them the wrong gender".

"Thanks for that tip".

"Anytime, here she comes, stay calm and remember what Hiccup said. Stormfly and I will be over here ok" without waiting for a response. We walked over to the side of the ring.

The Gronckle buzzed in, and landed just a little ways away from Fishlegs. Who turned away and held out his hand. The Gronckle looked at us, before turning back to Fishlegs and placing her head into his out stretched hand.

"Hey there girl" Fishlegs said stroking her head. "Hmm, you need a name. What do you think of Meatlug?" he asked.

_"Meatlug I like it, you are defiantly my type of rider"_ she nodded.

"Well, you ready to take Meatlug out for a flight?" I asked. Handing Fishlegs one of the Gronckle saddles.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for Hiccup. I mean, won't Emerald be upset if both you and Hiccup are out flying without her?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Ok one, Emerald will be fine. She has gotten used to my parents and Stoick and she has Midnight, Sparks and Silver. They have been together since they were born she'll be fine. And two, I don't think this is about Emerald, it's more about the fact that your scared to go flying. Which is understandable, the first flight is always a little scary when you think about it, but once you're up there, it's so amazing that you can't even describe it. Ok now let's get her saddled up first".

"Ok".

Once we had the saddle on, and everything was ready for the flight. I got on Stormfly and Fishlegs slowly got on Meatlug.

"Well looks like everything went fine with you" Hiccup called, as he landed with the twins.

"Yeah it did, he's still not sure if he's ready to go flying yet".

"How did your flight go?" Fishlegs asked the twins.

"It was AWSOME!" they both yelled.

"You're gonna love it, don't worry" Ruff said.

"So Fishlegs, what did you name her anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"I named her Meatlug".

"Oh Meatlug, nice name. Well have fun flying".

"Wait you're not coming?".

"I don't need to, Astrid has been riding Stormfly, almost as long as I've been riding Toothless. She knows what she's doing, now stop worrying and go".

"Alright le-let's g-go" Fishlegs stuttered, before carefully nudging Meatlug and we took to the skies.

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

I watched Astrid and Fishlegs fly off, before looking back at the twins.

"Ok, now that you two have bonded with Barf and Belch. Taking care of them is you're responsibility got it".

"We got it".

"Oh and one more thing. When feeding them, make sure you do not try feeding them eels".

"Why?".

"Because dragons hate eels, they're are scared of them. Also eels make dragons really really sick. If you even hold one near them, they will freak out. Trust me I speak from experience".

"Got it, no eels. Can we go flying with them again? Please" I laughed.

"Yeah sure, but be careful. I don't want to get back to the village, and find out you two crashed".

"Ok, oh Hiccup one more thing, can we take Sigmund and Sigrid with us?" Ruff asked.

"Hold on" I walked over to the saddle bin and pulled out two flying harnesses. "Before you take them flying, put these on them and hook it onto the saddle right here. It'll be safer that way, and you won't have to worry about them falling off ok".

"Alright, thanks Hiccup. See you later" they said flying off.

_"You know Hiccup. I never thought I would see anyone else from Berk, other than you and Astrid on dragons"._

"Yeah I know bud. I never thought I'd see it either, but who know maybe Berk is finally gonna change, and see dragons as friends rather than enemies. Now come on, let's get the kids and see what dad and the others thought of all this".


	20. Chapter 20 Snotlout and the fight

Chapter 20 Snotlout and the Fight

**TWO WEEK'S LATER THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

"You all did great on the evasive maneuvers, you did better than some people here did".

Hiccup was in the training academy, with Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs and Stoick. Who joined about a week and a half ago, with his Thunderdrum Thornado.

Thornado and Hiccup had met before. He came by the village every now and then, at first he stayed in the forest because he didn't trust the village, and he didn't want a rider. He did that for about two years, before he started coming into the village. He told Hiccup he wanted a rider, but he was going to be picky about who it would be, he came by every few weeks, trying to find someone that he would want as his rider.

Stoick and Hiccup had been talking, and Stoick said he wanted to ride a dragon. So Hiccup told him he'd help him find one. When Thornado came by and before they knew it. Thornado had his head pressed into Stoick's hand, after that Stoick joined the twins and Fishlegs in training with their dragons.

Hiccup was snapped out of his thought when he heard.

"Hiccup! I'm going to kill Snotlout!" He looked over to the academy entrance, Heather, Jack and Astrid were standing there and Heather looked very ticked.

"What did he do now?" Hiccup asked.

"He has been flirting with me for the past four days, and I've told him like fifty times I'm married. I also caught him flirting with Astrid about ten minutes ago".

Hiccup looked from Heather to Astrid. "Yeah he was, but I did what I've always done. Punched him in the face and walked away".

Hiccup sighed. Snotlout was getting worse every day he was here. "I'll go talk to him".

"Hiccup, I think something's wrong with my saddle" Stoick called.

It took till yesterday to make Thornado's saddle, Stoick's the first person to ride a Thunderdrum. So Jack and Hiccup had to make him a saddle, and it took them some time to make it.

"Ok, I'll go talk to him, after I help dad" Hiccup said, walking over to Stoick.

Just as Hiccup left to go help Stoick. Snotlout walked into the academy, and walked over to Astrid.

"Hey babe, there you are" he said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

If Astrid wasn't holding Emerald, she would have flipped him over. So she just pushed his arm off. "Snotlout go away, and leave us alone please".

"Aw come on babe, stop playing hard to get".

"Snotlout! Leave her alone!" Hiccup shouted, as he walked over to them.

"What? I'm just talking with a friend".

"Really? Because it looks like you're trying to flirt with my wife. Now she told you to leave her alone, so leave her alone and leave the academy".

"Why? You're not the boss of me, I can stay here all I want".

"One you're on my island, so yeah I can tell you what to do. And two this is the dragon training academy. Unless you're training or getting a dragon, you can't be in the academy. You can go stand in the stands all day if you want" Hiccup said getting really annoyed.

"I'm never gonna ride one of those flaming beasts" Snotlout growled, as he left.

"If he keeps this up, I'm going to snap" Hiccup sighed. "Anyway, I gotta get to the docks to help with the building. Heather if you want to hide from him, feel free to hide in our house or here, he should stay away from here".

"Thanks Hiccup, but I think I'm gonna help everyone at the docks".

"That's fine, come on let's go switch out some people so they can take a break" Hiccup said. Walking out of the academy with the others.

**AT THE DOCKS**

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Astrid asked. When they got to the docks, and saw Mary standing there.

"Oh, I was just coming to see how the building was coming along, and to see if I could help".

"Well you could help me, Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly by watching Emerald and the hatchlings for us. If you don't mind".

Mary laughed. "Of course not dear, I'd love to watch the kids".

"Thanks mom, I'll go switch out dad so he can help you".

"Alright dear" Mary said, as she watched Astrid run towards the half built boat.

By five thirty, the boat was almost done. So everyone went to the great hall for supper, because it was starting getting late. Astrid had switched out earlier, to go see how Emerald was doing and was meeting Hiccup and the others at the great hall.

Once they arrived. Hiccup looked for Astrid, and when he saw her he snapped. Astrid was up backed up against one of the corners of the great hall, by none other than.

"SNOTLOUT!" Hiccup yelled. Everyone in the great hall stopped what they were doing, and turned to see what made their chief so ticked. "GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!". Hiccup had warned everyone, that if Snotlout kept up things like this, he was going to snap.

"What? I'm just talking with an old friend".

"Talking? Yeah right" Hiccup said walking over to them. He grabbed Snotlout by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" he yelled, before turning back to Astrid.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Astrid pulled him into a hug and whispered. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. You got here just in time" Hiccup nodded and pulled back from the hug. Astrid walked over to where her parents were standing.

"Ok, here's the deal Snotlout. Stay away from Astrid, Heather and every other women on this island. They have all told me you have been flirting with them, and they want you to stop got it. I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but as long as your here you will do what I say, this is my island".

"You want to know why I hate you. You stole my girlfriend!" Snotlout shouted pointing at Astrid.

"Astrid was never you girlfriend. She hated you".

"See you're just speaking for her!".

"Hiccup is not speaking for me; he's just repeating what I've told him in the past!" Astrid exclaimed.

"You know what, I don't care. I'm not taking orders from you!".

"As long as you're on this island you will!".

"You know what, let's go right now. A good old fashioned fight. You vs. Me, and if I win you have to stop telling me what to do".

"You know what. I'm gonna take you up on that little deal, but if I win, you have to leave everyone, and I mean. Everyone on this island alone, got it".

"Deal. I'll meet you in that arena of yours, in five minutes" Snotlout said walking out of the great hall.

"Hiccup what are you doing? Why would you agree to something like that?" everyone was asking questions left and right.

"Alright, alright calm down and give me a chance to answer" everyone stopped talking. They all wanted to know why Hiccup would make a deal like that.

"Hiccup" Astrid said, walking over to him.

"Look Snotlout crossed the line. I told him many, many, many, times to leave everyone alone and he doesn't listen. I think this is the only way to get though to him, and I think it's about time someone put a dent in that ego of his" Hiccup explained.

"But Hiccup, can you beat him without your dragon?" Spitelout asked. He knew his son, and he really didn't want his nephew to be killed by his son.

"Yes, I know for a fact I can beat him in a fight, without Toothless. So don't worry, I'll be fine".

"Don't worry! Are you nuts! I'm you wife, of course I'm gonna worry about you. Its part of my job" everyone laughed. "And you better not die".

"I won't, promise. Now I think I'd better head to the academy".

"We're coming to. We want to watch this" Jack said.

**AT THE ACADEMY **

"About time you got here useless".

"You said we were meeting here in five minutes, I got here on time. Where did you get that?" Hiccup asked. Pointing to the mace Snotlout was holding.

"I went back to the docks to get my mace. So I can crush you with it".

"Good luck with that, you'll need it" Hiccup said. Just as Snotlout charged at him, mace held high.

Hiccup side stepped out of the way and Snotlout hit a wall. Snotlout got back up and charged at him again, Hiccup dodged once more and unsheathed his swards.

Snotlout raised his mace again, but before he could charge. Hiccup swung both his swords, which are both made out of a really special metal and cut Snotlout's mace into three pieces. Two pieces fell you the ground, Snotlout threw down the handle of his mace, as it was useless now.

Hiccup sheathed his swards and started walking out of the arena and Snotlout charged. Ready to beat him to a pulp with his fists. Hiccup rolled his eyes and moved out of the way again. Snotlout didn't stop in time, and crashed into the wall.

"Ahh! You broke my nose!" he shouted, as he turned around.

"You ran into a wall, and broke it yourself" Hiccup said.

Snotlout ran at Hiccup and tried to punch him, but Hiccup was faster. He caught Snotlout's fist in his own hand, Hiccup twisted his arm so fast that Snotlout's wrist snapped and broke. Snotlout tried to punch him again, even though his wrist was broken. Hiccup grabbed his arm, twisted and broke it as well, before pushing Snotlout down and walking away.

Snotlout wasn't done yet, he ran at Hiccup one final time, and once again Hiccup moved out of the way, but this time he tripped Snotlout. Snotlout fell and landed on his back, Hiccup walked over to him.

"I win, now you have to leave everyone alone, and if you ever try something this stupid again. You will be banished from this island, and I will personally bring you back to Berk myself and drop you, literally! Understand!" Hiccup growled.

Snotlout glared at him, but nodded. "Good, come on Toothless" Hiccup called. Before getting on Toothless and flying away.

"Should we go after him?" Fishlegs asked.

"No he needs to cool off right now, he'll be fine" Astrid said. "Hey Rose, do you want to go help him?" Astrid asked sarcastically, pointing to Snotlout who was still lying on the academy floor.

"Not really, but I guess I have to".

"No I'll do it, but I won't be gentle" Erik smirked as he walked down to the arena. Everyone laughed at that, before going back to the great hall to eat.

Hiccup came into the great hall a few hours later, and said he was going home for the night, and asked Astrid if she wanted him to take Emerald home. She said yes it was getting late. So Hiccup and Toothless took the kids home.

"Wow what a day huh Stormfly?" Astrid said to her Deadly Nadder as they walked home that night.

_"Yeah, I hope Hiccup's ok now, after_ you know _that fight". _

_"_I'm sure he's fine" Astrid said as they walked into the house.

The fire was still going, and Toothless was asleep on the living room rock slabs with Midnight, Sparks and Silver curled up into him. Astrid walked over to the couch and saw one of the cutest things ever.

Hiccup was lying on the couch. On his back, one arm behind his head, and one around their daughter who was sound asleep on Hiccup's chest.

"_That's adorable" _Stormfly whispered.

"Yeah it really is. Come on, let's let them sleep" Astrid whispered back. And the two of them walked to the bedroom for the night.


	21. Chapter 21 Hiccup and Astrid's day

Chapter 21 Hiccup and Astrid's Day

**The** **Next** **Day** **Astrid's** **P.O.V**

I woke up to a knock at the door. At first I was just gonna wait and let Hiccup get it, till I remembered. Hiccup looked exhausted last night. So I quickly got out of bed and went to answer the door.

When I opened it I saw. Jack, Heather, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Sigmund, Sigrid, and my parents.

"Is Hiccup here?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, but he's still sleeping. Why?".

"Berks boat is done and we didn't finish it" Jack said.

"What?".

"When we went to the great hall for supper last night, we were almost done the boat. We had about a quarter left, and now it's done. I'm guessing Hiccup finished it himself, but the question remains why" Jack explained.

"Well, you'll have to ask him later, because I'm not waking them up right now".

"Them?" Heather asked.

I waved them in and walked over to the couch. "Oh Astrid, that's so adorable" Heather whispered.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm not waking them up" I said walking to the kitchen. So we weren't to close to them and wouldn't wake them up.

"They were sleeping like that when I got home last night, so I haven't talked to Hiccup yet".

"Why didn't you wake him up last night to talk to him?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because Emerald, Hiccup and I didn't get much sleep the other night. Emerald woke up crying, and wouldn't go back to sleep. Hiccup thinks she had a nightmare and that's why she wouldn't go back to sleep and she refused to nap yesterday as well. This is the longest she's sleep in the last two days. So if sleeping on Hiccup's chest let's her sleep, then that might become a permanent arrangement for when she has trouble sleeping" I explained.

"I see, but I'm still wondering why Hiccup finished the boat last night. Does he want up to leave?" Fishlegs asked.

"No of course not, Hiccup and I are happy your here, maybe he just needed to relive some stress, and building something is how he does it".

"Well, we'll just have to wait till he wake up then" Tuff said. I rolled my eyes at that.

"MOMMY I'M BOARD!" Sigmund yelled.

"Sigmund!" Ruff exclaimed. "Keep your voice down".

"But I'm board!".

"Well, you will just have to quietly play with your sister till Hiccup wakes up".

"But he's not sleeping" when Sigmund said that. All of us looked at the couch.

Hiccup was sitting up, Emerald in on arm and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the other. "Oh Hiccup, I'm sorry, did Sigmund wake you" Ruff exclaimed.

"No, its ok, I should have gotten up earlier anyway" he said standing up and walking over to the us.

"Hiccup, I know you just woke up, but did you finish building Berks boat?".

"Yeah Jack I did".

"First question, how did you do it by yourself and second why?".

"First I wasn't alone, Toothless wouldn't let me build it by myself and second, I was still upset with Snotlout, so I decided to take my anger out by hammering nails into the boat, rather than take it out on someone" Hiccup explained.

"Ok that makes sense, well I guess we only have to rebuild our emergency boat" Jack said.

"Not now, we don't have to rush on that one" I said.

"Yeah I know that".

"Oh, by the way dragon training is cancelled today" I said.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because I said so. After everything that happened yesterday, Hiccup needs today off ok".

"Ok, now I think we should get going, see you guys later" Heather called, as everyone left.

After they all had left, I turned to look at Hiccup.

"So, why did you really cancel dragon training?" Hiccup asked.

"I told you one of the reasons, I have two" I smirked.

"Oh really and what's reason two?".

"You work too hard. You need a break and you're all mine for today" we both laughed.

"Alright then milady, what are we going to do for the day?".

"I was thinking we could take Emerald on her first flight".

"Alright then, let's go. I have a harness for her in the closet".

"I'll get it" I said. Running to our room and grabbing the harness.

Once we were all saddled up, Emerald rode with Hiccup and Midnight. While Sparks and Silver came with me. The three little hatchling's still weren't ready to fly on their own yet. So they just rode on Toothless and Stormfly's back's with us.

Emerald went with Hiccup, because my saddle wasn't designed for a harness to hook on, Hiccup's was. Hiccup was going to make it so I could wear a harness, but I told him not to. I didn't want to wear a harness.

Emerald was defiantly enjoying the flight. I could tell by the way she squealed with delight, she is so a daddy's girl, it's adorable. We spent probably a good two hours flying with Emerald. Toothless and Stormfly had to refrain from doing stunts, due to the fact they each had two kids flying with us and only Emerald had a harness. Midnight, Sparks and Sliver were holding onto me and Hiccup, so they wouldn't fall, but really they wouldn't. Toothless and Stormfly weren't flying fast for a reason.

After the flight. We went home, had lunch, then Hiccup went to put Emerald in her playpen upstairs. We had changed the upstairs from a storage room, to a playroom.

We put everything we were storing to the far side of the room, then we placed a large blanket on the floor. Hiccup and Jack build a fence around it and that's her playpen. We put her toys in it and we have a large rock slab for Toothless and Stormfly who watch her for us. And sometimes we let Midnight, Sparks and Silver play with Emerald in her playpen.

We just have to be careful, they are still learning how to control their fire and the house is made of wood, but they are getting better at it.

Hiccup put Emerald in her playpen with Midnight, Sparks and Silver, and had Toothless and Stormfly watch them for us, then came back down. We spent half the day together as a family and now Hiccup and I are spending the rest of the day together, just the two of us.

With everything that's been going on, we haven't had much time to be alone, but now we are. I don't care if we just cuddle on the couch and talk. It's gonna be just the two of us. Unless Emerald needs us, babies are the boss. My mom told me she always said that to my older brother when I was born and now I'm saying it.

"Well milady what shall we do now?" Hiccup asked coming downstairs.

"I don't know or care, as long as we are together" I said. Hiccup smiled and sat down beside me.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"We could just sit here and I'll be happy" he laughed and kissed my forehead.

We sat in silence, just relaxing for a while and taking advantage of not having to worry about anything for the time being. Until Emerald started crying.

"I'll get her" Hiccup said getting up and going upstairs.

Then there was a knock at the door, I sighed and went to go get it.

"Hi Heather".

"Hi Astrid, can I ask you something?".

"Yeah sure come in" I said, we sat down at the table.

"Is something wrong?".

"No, I just wanted to ask, how-how did you tell Hiccup you were pregnant?".

"Heather you're pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I went to see Rose today and she said I was".

"Oh I'm so happy for you, how far along?".

"Two months" I jumped out of my seat and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you two".

"Thanks Astrid, but you still haven't answered my question".

"Oh right, well with a little help from Stormfly, I got up the courage to tell him. I waited till we were alone and just told him I'm pregnant" I explained.

"Really? It's that easy?".

"No, I didn't tell him for a week after I found out. I wasn't sure how he would react, but once I told him, we were both excited and I'm sure Jack will be happy about it".

"Jack will be happy about what?" Hiccup asked, coming downstairs with Emerald.

"Do you want to tell him? Practice for telling Jack" I whispered.

"I guess" she whispered. She looked back at Hiccup. "I'm pregnant".

"Congratulations Heather and I know Jack will be happy to" he said. Putting Emerald in her high chair and giving Heather a hug.

"Thanks Hiccup, Astrid now to find out how Jack feels about this".

"When are you gonna tell him?".

"Tonight or tomorrow, thanks both of you".

"Hey Heather, would you and Jack mind watching Emerald tonight?" I asked.

"Why? You two want some alone time".

"Actually yes, we have been so busy these last few weeks, and we just want to spend some time alone, do you mind?".

"Of course not, I'd love to watch her and it'll give me some practice for when I become a mom" we laughed.

"Thanks Heather, we owe you".

"Don't worry about it, come on Emerald, let's leave your mommy and daddy alone for the night" Heather said picking Emerald up. "Bye Hiccup, Astrid, see you tomorrow, say bye to your mommy and daddy Emerald".

"Bye bye, mama dada" Emerald said, before she and Heather left.

"So dragon boy, where were we?".

"I believe we were relaxing on the couch" I smirked and walked back over to the couch. Hiccup followed me and sat down, I sat in his lap and laid my head back on his shoulder.

We must have fallen asleep, because when we woke up, it was very late. We ate a late supper, then went to our room for the rest of the night.

Toothless, Stormfly and their hatchlings had come down to the living room, while Hiccup and I were sleeping and they curled up on the rock slabs in the living room and fell asleep. So we were very quiet, we didn't want to wake them up.

All in all, these past three weeks, have been better than Hiccup or I could have imagined. I sighed and cuddled closer to Hiccup, as we fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22 Going back?

Chapter 22 Going Back?

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER TRAINING HICCUP'S P.O.V **

"Great job today. Keep this up and you won't need me anymore" I said. As we finished today's lesson.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?".

"Of course son".

"When are you leaving?".

"Well now that the boat is done, I think we'll leave tomorrow or the next day. I've been away from Berk long enough".

"Oh, what about the dragons? Are you gonna take them with you or leave them here?".

"Why would you ask that son?".

"Because last time I checked, Berk was still known for their dragon killing".

"Oh, right" dad said.

"You really can't just leave them here, they will follow you. Maybe you can leave them here, just long enough for you to sail to Berk and explain it to everyone else. Then we can send them to Berk".

"And how would they find Berk?".

"Sharpshot can take them. He knows the way" dad raised an eyebrow at that, so I continued.

"Sharpshot likes to fly around aimlessly. He's come across Berk a few times, but he keeps his distance".

"I see. That's one idea, but maybe you should come with and tell everyone else".

"Wha-what. No dad. I-I can't".

"So you're telling me. You can befriend a dragon, run away from everything you've ever known, build your own village and travel the world. Talking to chiefs to recruit people to join and help you build a new village. But you can't talk to the island you grew up on?".

"Exactly. Dad when I did all that, I had Toothless, Astrid, Jack and Heather with me and I still almost hyperventilated".

"But you managed not too".

"You're not gonna stop until I agree, are you?".

"Yup" dad smirked.

"Alright fine, but I'll have to talk to Astrid about it first".

"Talk to me about what?" Astrid asked, as she walked into the academy.

"About going back to Berk for a visit" Tuff said for me.

"Dad thinks I should be the one, to tell the rest of Berk about the dragons" I clarified.

"Hmm , what do you think?".

"I was going to ask you, what you thought about that first".

"As long as Emerald and I can come, I think it's a good idea".

"Well ok then. I guess we're going back".

"Yeah!" The twins and Fishlegs cheered.

"Going back where?" Jack asked as he and Heather flew into the arena.

"Astrid, Emerald and I are going back to Berk, for a week or two. It's just going to be a visit".

"Ok, when are we leaving?".

"Uh we?".

"Yeah we, do you really think we would let you three go alone. No offence Stoick, but we still don't trust Berk" Jack said.

"Yeah I know, you all still have problems with Berk. Even though you've never actually been there" I said.

"Hey you told us everything and we all know you don't lie. So yeah, you're not going alone" I laughed.

"Alright, alright, you two can come. Well I guess I better call a meeting to let everyone else know. Sharpshot!".

_"Yeah Hiccup". _

"Can you tell the others, were having a meeting now".

_"On it"_ Sharpshot called, as he flew out of the arena.

"How does he get everyone to the great hall, if only you and Astrid speak dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because Astrid and I aren't the only ones who speak dragonese. Jack, Heather, Rose and Erik know how to speak it as well. Sharpshot fly's though the village, yelling meeting and when Rose and Erik hear him, they tell the others. Same Jack and Heather, if there in the village" I explained.

"Oh, ok, now I get it".

"Well let's get to the great hall for the meeting" I said as I walked out of the academy.

**At The Great Hall**

"So chief, what's this meeting about?" Alf asked once everyone was in the great hall.

"It's about Berk, they are leaving tomorrow and Astrid, Emerald, Jack, Heather and I are going there for a week or two".

"What? Why?".

"My dad thinks I should be the one to tell Berk about the dragons and he thinks we're overdue for a visit. Jack and Heather said they are coming, because they still don't trust Berk and don't want us to go alone".

"You should take a few more people with you just in case".

"We'll come" Rose and Erik said coming over to us.

"Guys we'll be fine" I started.

"Look Hiccup. We know you can all handle yourselves, but at least take a few more people with you just in case. I mean Stoick brought eleven other people with him" Rose said.

I sighed. "Fine you two can come".

"Can I tag along to, please". I looked over, to see Runa coming over. Runa was a girl our age, with light brown hair, which she kept in a long braid with a rose and light blue eyes, she was a very sweet girl, unless you got her riled up or mad then she was pretty deadly.

" Runa, you want to come to?".

"Yes, please?".

"Alright, but that's it. We still need people here ok".

"Ok" everyone agreed.

"Good, now Alf I'm leaving you in charge. Since Jacks coming with us, is that ok?".

"Yes, I'll do my best".

"You're just making sure the village stays in one piece and Matilda. Could you fill in for Rose, since you used to be a healer".

"Of course Hiccup".

"Thank-you, now that we got everything covered. You can go, the meeting's over".

"Well, I guess we better get packed for tomorrow, right Hiccup?" Runa asked.

"Yes Runa, we should all get packed. Dad, when do you want to leave tomorrow?".

"First thing in the morning" dad answered.

"Alright, come on Astrid. Let's get packed".

**THE NEXT DAY**

Once we woke up. We got dressed, grabbed our bags and went to the docks.

When we arrived at the docks, dad and the others were already there and loading the ship. We put our bags on the ship, before I hopped on Toothless, with Emerald and Midnight and Astrid hopped on Stormfly, with Sparks and Silver.

When the ship was ready, it set sail and we took to the skies. With Jack, Heather and Runa, (who was riding Ruby, her red typhoomerang). Erik and Rose rode on the ship with violet and sky. Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs also joined us in the skies. The boat was big, but not big enough to hold eight fully grown dragons. Only Thornado stayed on the ship with dad.

"I'm so glad we're not on the boat. I would be dying of boredom if we were" Jack said.

"Jack, you do know were going the same speed as the ship right?"

He sighed. "Yeah I know, hey Hiccup, can't we just pull the ship to Berk?".

"Well you guys can, I'm not pulling a ship with Emerald".

"Ok, who wants to help me pull the ship!" Jack called out to the others.

"I'll do it".

"No I'll do it".

"Guys same dragon" I said to the twins.

"Oh right" they said flying over to Jack and Darkwing.

I flew down to the ship. "Dad throw two ropes to Jack and the Twins".

"Why?".

"They're gonna pull the ship. So we can get to Berk faster".

"Oh, alright then" dad nodded. I flew back up, with the others. The rest of the trip was pretty quiet.

Once Berk was in sight. I told Jack and the twins to stop pulling the boat and flew down beside the ship to talk to dad.

"Hiccup, why did they stop?" dad asked.

"Because I told them to. Dad think about how Berk will react, if they see eight dragons flying towards the island. You guys haven't had a raid in five years. Seeing a group of dragons flying to the island, will defiantly freak them out. I think we'll wait here and you can send Thornado to us. Once you've told them not to attack, ok".

"Ok Hiccup, but the boat won't reach the docks for a few hours"

I smirked. "It might, but I talked with Heather and Scarlet and they have both agreed. That Scarlet will pull the boat the rest of the way".

"Scarlet is which dragon again?" Dad asked.

"Heathers Changewing. She'll just camouflage herself, so no one but you will know she's there".

"Won't they see Heather?" Gobber asked.

"No, Heather's with Jack on Darkwing, till Scarlet comes back" dad nodded.

"Alright, Scarlet you can go now!" I called. She nodded, camouflaged herself and started flying towards Berk. While the rest of our dragons, hovered where we were and waited for Thornado.

After ten minutes, Thornado flew over and said we were good to go.

So we flew to Berk. We landed beside the docks and everyone stared at us.

"Now, you've already meet Rose and Erik" dad said. "This is Runa, Jack, Heather and you should all remember Hiccup and Astrid" dad introduced. Questions started flying everywhere.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" dad yelled, to get their attention. "Now, I know you all have questions, we will explain everything in the great hall".

"We?" I asked looking at dad. I though he said I was telling them.

"Yes we, you didn't think I would let you explained everything to them by yourself, now did you" I smiled.

"Thanks dad" he smiled back and nodded.

Once we had corralled everyone to the great hall. Dad had me start talking about the dragons first. After what seemed like years, but was really about four hours dad, Astrid and I had explained everything.

We were just about to see, if anyone here was willing to let Jack, Heather, Rose, Erik and Runa stay at their house, for as long as we're here. When we heard a cranky old voice shout.

"You want us to believe that this is your fishbone of a son. Please Stoick that's impossible!" Mildew shouted at dad.

I sighed. Ten years later and he's still alive, he has a record of getting the villagers of Berk to rise up and form a mob against dad and I hate it. Why can't dad just banish him for being the most annoying person to ever exist.

"Why do you say that Mildew?" I asked.

"His son is a traitor, he sided with a dragon and I bet the beast ate him after they left!" he snapped at me.

"Well, you're wrong, because Toothless didn't eat me. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third. Son of Stoick The Vast and Valka Haddock and rider of the Night Fury". I said glaring at him.

"Bah, anyone could have told you that".

"Mildew that's enough! This is my son, you and everyone else know that" dad said. "Now sit down and shut up, or go home".

Mildew looked like he was about to argue further, but was stopped when Thornado growled. He backed off and left.

After a few more minutes, all the Dragonwing villagers had a place to stay. Astrid, Emerald and I were staying with dad. Jack and Heather were staying with Fishlegs and Ruffnut. Erik and Rose were staying with elder Gothi and Runa was staying with Astrid's parents.

After we were done at the great hall, it was very late. Everyone went home, or in our case. Home with the families who were letting us stay with them.

**Who else hates Mildew as much as me. Anyone want to go find him and kill him with me?**


	23. Chapter 23 The alliance

Chapter 23 the Alliance and More Training

**THE NEXT DAY HICCUP'S P.O.V**

The first thing I realized when I woke up, was that I was on the floor. It took me a minute to remember, I wasn't at my house on The Island Island. I was at dad's house on Berk.

We got back really late last night and my old bed is only big enough for one person. So I let Astrid have the bed and I piled up some furs, so I could sleep on the floor. Dad found my old crib for Emerald and Toothless, Stormfly, Midnight, Sparks and Silver slept by the window in my old room.

I sat up and looked over at Astrid. She was still asleep, but Emerald wasn't, she was standing up in the crib. I was just about to go get her, when someone pounced on me, when I looked I found it was Midnight.

_"Uncle Hiccup! Uncle Hiccup! Guess what! Guess what!". _

_"_Shhh Midnight. We don't want to wake the others up, now do we?" I whispered.

_"No" _she said.

"Alright then. Let's get Emerald and go downstairs to talk ok".

_"Ok Uncle Hiccup, c'mon daddy" _Midnight whispered, running downstairs.

Toothless and I laughed quietly. As I walked over to the crib and picked up Emerald, before going downstairs with Toothless and my daughter.

"Morning dad" I said once we got downstairs, where Midnight was waiting for us.

"Morning son".

"Ok Midnight, now what did you want to tell me?" I asked her.

_"Daddy and I were talking before you woke up and daddy said that next month. We can start learning how to fly by ourselves. As long as it's ok with mommy"._

I looked over at Toothless. _"Next month they'll be old enough to start. As least Midnight will be, I don't know when Nadder's start flying lessons. I need to ask Stormfly that first". _

"Ah I see" I said putting Emerald down so she could play with Midnight.

"You can say it a million times, but I don't think I'll ever not be surprised. That you can speak dragon" dad sighed.

I laughed and sat down on the couch. "You're not the only one, a lot of people we know think the same thing".

"So Hiccup, how long are you staying again?".

"About a week, or two if that's ok".

"Of course it is, you know son. I was thinking, maybe we should have our village's become allies?".

"That's a great idea dad".

"Alright then, I'll get the peace treaty made later today" when dad said this. I started laughing. "What's so funny?".

"Dad, we don't need a peace treaty. We're family, literally, we can have an alliance with out the treaty. You don't have to worry about us attacking, we never make the first move" I explained.

"Hmm, I've never been alliances with another island without a peace treaty before".

"Well, there's a first time for everything right?" dad laughed and nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I got it" I said getting up to open the door.

"Hiccup?".

"Sven and Inga right?" I asked making sure it was them.

"Yes you're right. May we come in?" Sven asked.

"Uh. Yeah, sure" I said letting them in. Sven and Inga Hofferson, they are Astrid's older brother and sister in-law.

"So what bring you two by?" dad asked.

"Well we just came by, so I could see my little sister again. After ten years" Sven said.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait. Astrid's still sleeping" I told them.

"That's ok, do you mind if we wait".

"Of course not", dad said.

I sighed, now the question remains. Will Astrid's older brother try to kill me?.

"Hiccup?".

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking".

"If your thinking, I came over here to kill you, you're wrong. I'm not gonna kill you, I just came by to see my baby sister" Sven explained.

"Yeah, the thought of you trying to kill me, did cross my mind. Same thing crossed my mind, when your parents came to talk to me and Astrid" we all laughed.

"Dada" I looked over at Emerald. She was standing up, gripping the couch, she had a look of concentration on her face. I realized what she was going to try to do and knelt down a few feet in front of her.

"Come on Emerald. Come to daddy" she put one foot forward and let go of the couch. Before she took another step and another, she managed to walk over to me, before she fell into my arms. I picked her up and smiled.

"Emerald, you took your first steps!" I exclaimed. "Boy your mommy is going to be upset that she missed that".

"Or not, since she got downstairs, just in time to see it" I look at the stairs and sure enough. Astrid, Stormfly, Sparks and Silver were standing at the bottom.

Astrid smirked, before running over to us. "That's my girl" she said hugging Emerald with me.

"It seems like just yesterday, Dalla was taking her first steps" Sven said looking at Inga.

"Sven! Inga!" Astrid exclaimed running over to them. "What are you doing here?".

"We came over to see you" Sven said. Astrid smiled.

"So who's Dalla?" Astrid asked.

"Our six year old daughter" Inga explained.

"Oh, you have a daughter. I'm so happy for you two".

"Thanks Astrid" Inga said.

I smiled and put Emerald down. So I could go to the great hall, just as I opened the door Astrid turned around and said. "And where are you going, Hiccup?".

"I'm going to the great hall. As long as I'm here, I might as well train some people to ride dragons. Dad can't do it, as chief he has other things to do. Fishlegs will freak out and I don't think Ruff and Tuff could stop arguing long enough to teach anything. I'm gonna tell everyone in the great hall, that if they want to train a dragon, they can meet me and Toothless in the arena at noon" I explained.

"Oh really. Well, I might just take you up on that offer" Sven said.

"You want to learn how to train a dragon?" I asked.

"Yeah why not. I've always thought dragons were cool".

"Ok, I'll see you in the arena later. Hey dad, do you still have those dragons locked up in the arena?" I asked.

"No we don't Hiccup, in the last raid. The dragons went to the arena and broke the others out before flying away. They didn't even steal any live stock".

"That must have been after the Red Death was defeated and they just wanted to free their family and friends before leaving".

"So how are we gonna learn to train dragons, if we don't have any to train".

"Toothless and I will go find some. After we talk to everyone if the great hall" I said kissing Astrid on the cheek and Emerald on the forehead. Before running out the door and to the great hall with Toothless.

**NOON AT THE ARENA**

"Alright, welcome everyone. So today, I'm gonna show you how to train a dragon. Now who wants to go first?".

"I will" I was a little surprised to see it was Dalla. Sven and Inga's daughter, who was six. She was too young to ride a dragon on her own, without a harness. So I figured I would teach her how to befriend a Terrible Terror.

"Ok Dalla, I'm gonna show you how to befriend a Terrible Terror, ok".

She smiled. "Ok!" I nodded.

"Now the first thing you all have to remember is, that dragon training begins and ends with trust. You have to trust the dragon and the dragon must trust you. The best way to gain a dragons trust for starters, is to not have any weapons on, or near you".

Everyone started putting their weapons by the door. Dalla told me she didn't have any, which was good. She was only six and if I remember correctly, kids on Berk didn't get their first weapon till they were eight.

I had Toothless call a pink Terrible Terror over. "Alright Dalla, you need to form a bond, with the dragon you want to befriend and the best way to do that is like this". I said, as I put my hand out and turned my head away. Toothless walked over and placed his head in my hand.

"Wow!" Dalla said.

"Now, do you think you can do that with this little Terror?".

"Yes" she said, before crouching down, turning away and holding her hand out. The little Terror sniffed her hand once, before placing her head into Dalla's hand.

"Hi there girl, what's your name?" Dalla asked.

"She doesn't have a name Dalla, you have to give her one".

"Really? I get to pick. Hmm, what do you think of, Diamond?".

_"Diamond huh, I love it!"_ the newly named Diamond exclaimed.

"She loves it" I told Dalla, who smiled.

The rest of the lesson went really well, everyone bonded with a dragon. Sven and Inga bonded with a blue zippleback, which they named Cloud and Rain.

Once I had taught everyone the basics. I went to find Gobber at the blacksmith shop, to teach him how to make saddles for everyone's dragons.

On the way, I bumped into Runa and Tuffnut. Only to find out that they were on a date. That's why Runa wanted to come, she likes Tuff and he likes her. And if I know Runa and I do. I know everyone in my village. She's gonna want to stay here, but I'll wait till she asks, before I say anything.

The next two weeks went by, a little too fast for me.

Astrid, Jack and I, helped everyone who wanted to learn. How to train a dragon.

Heather did help. When she could, but being pregnant and having morning sickness, kept her at Fishlegs and Ruffnut's house. She didn't really mind, she enjoyed watching Sigmund and Sigrid.

On the last day, we were on Berk, Runa asked if she could stay. I told her as long as it was ok with dad, she could. Which it was and before we left she promised to not only visit, but help Berk with the dragons. So Astrid and I didn't have to come back every day.

Dad and I also agreed, that our islands would be allies, but I really didn't want the whole yearly treaty signing. So we both agreed we didn't need the treaty. We agreed to be allies and as long as we didn't attack them and they didn't attack us we were good.

Everyone on Berk, didn't want us to leave, but I said they could visit when ever. As long as they sent a letter in advance and dad said we could visit Berk when ever. Well almost everyone didn't want us to leave. Mildew and Snotlout were both glad we were leaving, but they were really mad about Berk making peace with the dragons.

I also told dad. That Snotlout was banned from Dragonwing village, permanently and Mildew wasn't allowed there either. And if I see either of them there, I was going to kill them with their own weapons. (Or staff in Mildews case) dad laughed at that and agreed.

As we flew back to The Island Island, I started thinking.

When Astrid and I left ten years ago. I never in my wildest, imagined that we would form an alliance with Berk. And help them train dragons, but hey I wouldn't change a thing, life just got a whole lot better.


	24. Chapter 24 The epilogue

Chapter 24 the Epilogue

**FIVE YEARS LATER BERK THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

A group of five dragons are flying towards Berk, each one carrying a rider.

The one leading the others, is an adult Night Fury with a prosthetic left tail fin. His rider is a 30 year old man, with auburn brown hair and emerald green eyes. He's dressed in a light green long sleeved tunic, black pants, a light brown belt, a brown fur vest, he has two twin swords on his back. One brown boot and a metal prosthetic on his left leg.

On his left, is a fully grown blue and yellow Deadly Nadder. Her rider is a 30 year old woman, with bright blue eyes and long blond hair in a braid. She has a brown studded headband and her bangs fell over her left eye. She wore a light blue shirt, with silver shoulder pads, black pants, a dark red leather skirt, brown boots and light brown wrist bands.

To the left of her. Was a 6 year old female Night Fury, with her rider. Who as a 6 year old girl, with emerald green eyes and long auburn brown hair. She had a bright green headband in her hair. She was wearing a light green long sleeved tunic, a brown fur vest, black pants, a light blue skirt, a dark red belt, brown boots and brown wristbands.

To the right of them all, were two 6 year old blue and yellow Deadly Nadder's. One boy and one girl, their riders were 5 year old twins. Also one boy and one girl with bright blue eyes, and blond hair with natural auburn brown highlights.

The girl had her hair in a braid, with a blue headband. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless tunic, dark green pants, a black skirt, a light brown belt and brown boots.

Her older twin brother. Was wearing a light blue long sleeved tunic, dark green pants, a dark grey fur vest, a light brown belt and brown boots.

Their names are. Hiccup and his Night Fury Toothless. His wife Astrid and her Deadly Nadder Stormfly. Their oldest daughter Emerald and her Night Fury Midnight and their twins. Jon and his Nadder Sparks and Sapphire and her Nadder Silver They are the Haddock family and they're on their way to Berk, to visit the rest of their family.

**(Meanwhile on Berk)**

Stoick walked out of his house, with a green Terrible Terror named Sharpshot on his shoulder. Sharpshot belonged to Hiccup, but Hiccup had sent Sharpshot to Berk with a letter, telling Stoick that they were coming for a visit and to introduce Stoick to his new grand kids.

"Stoick!" someone called. Said Viking turned to look at who called him, and saw Jakob and Mary Hofferson, Astrid's parents.

Sven, Inga and Dalla Hofferson, Astrid's older brother. Sister in-law and 11 year old niece. Followed by Gobber, Stoick's best friend and Hiccup's mentor.

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Sigmund and Sigrid ingerman, Hiccup and Astrid's friends and their twins.

Tuffnut, Runa and Kol Thorston. Ruffnut's twin brother and more friends of Hiccup and Astrid and their son Kol who was only six months old.

"Are they here yet?" Mary asked.

Stoick laughed. "No, not yet, we would have heard Toothless's Night Fury call" right after Stoick said this. They all heard the Night Fury call.

"You mean, that one" Gobber said. As they all laughed.

When the rest of the village heard the Night Fury call, they all ran over to see them, when they landed. Well almost all, there were two who hated Hiccup and his village of dragons, but they're not important.

Hiccup and his family landed in the center of town. Where everyone was waiting. "Hey dad".

"Hello son, welcome back. Now where are these grandkids of mine?".

"I'm right here grandpa" Emerald said running over to Stoick.

"Hello there Emerald, how have you been?".

"Great as usual, Midnight and I are getting faster at flying".

"That's wonderful. Now would you like to introduce your siblings to me?".

"Sure!" She exclaimed running over to her little brother and sister. "This is Jon and Sapphire Haddock".

"Hi, are you our grandpa?" Jon asked. When Stoick nodded, they both hopped off their dragons and all three of them tackled Stoick in a hug. Hiccup and Astrid laughed.

"Alright you three. Let grandpa up" Hiccup said. They all got off Stoick and laughed.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Stoick asked.

"About three or four weeks. Jack's covering for me as chief till we get back. So we can stay longer" Hiccup told them.

Sharpshot hoped off Stoick's shoulder and flew over to Hiccup's.

"Well then, let's go to the great hall and catch up then" Stoick said smiling.

**HICCUP'S P.O.V**

You know. When you befriend your enemy and run away from everything you've ever known, in fear for both your life and you new best friend's life. You make a promise to yourself, that no matter what. You will never go back to all the people who hurt you, in more ways than one, for fifteen years.

But when they show up on your island. Your first thought is, oh crap their looking for me. I can't let them find out.

Once they find out and apologize, all your thought change from. Their gonna kill me to. I'm sorry and I forgive you and a few weeks later, you end up teaching them things, you never thought you would teach them. Because you thought they wouldn't change enough to learn it.

You also end up, standing up to the one who hurt you the most physically and putting a huge dent in that ego of his. And breaking that promise to yourself, of never going back. And once you see how everyone is sincerely sorry and ready to change, you realize, you probably should have tried to come back sooner, to fix things.

I've made a lot of mistakes in my past, and dad along with everyone else on Berk has admitted that they also made huge mistakes to.

But if there is one thing I'll never regret. It's befriending Toothless. He changed my life for the better and I couldn't ask for a better best friend. It's because of him, that I have the best wife and kids in the world. And now dragons are seen as friends rather than enemies.

These past 15 years have been the best of my life. And I wouldn't change a thing I've done, even if Thor himself asked me to. **THE END.**

**Well that's my first story. I hope you all liked it and maybe I'll write another one. If you all liked this one. **


End file.
